Adventures of Supergirl
by Fictionstv
Summary: Adventures of Supergirl is jam-packed with action, romance, alternative plot-lines, re-imagined characters while having insanely fast pacing. Adventures is not the story Supergirl deserves but what it needs. Parody versions of each and every single episode up to the latest episode.
1. Origin: Season 1

Author's Note: This story has already been completed with 175+ chapters covering Season 1-5 and nearly 1 million words. A new chapter will be uploaded every other day and will complete within a year's time frame. However, one "thoughtful" review will automatically trigger a new chapter upload immediately. The faster the reviews come in, the faster the whole thing will be uploaded. Thank you in advance for favoriting, following, hitting, and reviewing.

* * *

On the doomed planet of Krypton, a lone spaceship was prepared for Kara Zor-El, the cousin of Earth's most destructive hero. "Your pod's coordinates are interlocked with that of Kal-El," her father said.

"I don't understand a word you're telling me," Kara said confused.

"Just follow Kal-El to Earth," her father said impatiently.

"The trip is long, but you'll sleep most of the way. We will both be with you in your dreams," her mother told her.

"Wait, you're not going with me?" Kara asked surprised.

"We've been over this a thousand times, Kara," her mother said frustrated. "Look after your baby cousin Kal-El. You will have great powers on this planet."

"So, I have to be a babysitter for Kal-El. That sucks!" Kara said obnoxiously.

"I love you, Kara. Now, you must go," her mother said urgently as the planet was about to explode.

"Where am I going?" Kara wondered.

"Just get your ass in that pod," her father said losing patience.

"Fine," Kara said as she got in the pod.

The pod lifted off the planet just as its surface was exploding. "I'm more worried for her than Kal-El," her mother said.

"That's why I changed the calculation, so she would arrive later than him," her father rolled his eyes.

The planet Krypton then exploded leaving behind a baby brat and a dumb blond as its legacy.

* * *

 **Adventures** **of Supergirl**

* * *

Many years later, Kara's pod crashed on planet Earth. She was immediately discovered by Superman. "Statistically speaking, flying is still the safest way to travel," he told her.

"Seriously?" Kara replied.

"Since you landed on American soil that makes you an American!" Superman told her.

"Great. What's an American?" Kara wondered.

Superman didn't bother to answer her but took her to a middle-aged couple, the Danvers. Kara gave them stupefied looks as Superman explained the situation. Then Superman took off leaving the fourteen-year-old Kara to them.

"We know we can never replace your parents," Eliza assured her.

"Oh, I wished you would," Kara said hopefully.

"Welcome to Earth, Kara," Jeremiah said warmly.

"Wow, you really got fat. I mean…damn," Kara said to him.

"What did you say to me, you little shit!" Jeremiah said outraged.

"Now, now, Jeremiah, she could kill us all," Eliza calmed him down.

Unbeknownst to Kara, Alex Danvers stared at her out her window. "Oh my God! She's so hawt," Alex said to herself.

* * *

Years later, Kara casually strolled through the side of Metropolis not completely destroyed by her cousin's fight with Zod. She was wearing a grey long sleeve shirt and pink skirt that completely clashed. Fortunately, Kara didn't give a fuck about fashion even as she worked at a gossip magazine. Entering the CATCO building, Kara greeted a number of her co-workers.

"There was an armed car robbery last night. There were no witnesses except this homeless guy that says the guy had horns," Winn Schott told her.

"Wicked," Kara smiled.

"I'm telling you aliens are among us," he said excitedly.

"No shit?" Kara wondered.

"Hey, I was wondering if you'd like to see a movie tonight?" Winn said awkwardly.

"Like a date?" Kara asked curiously.

"I suppose," Winn allowed.

"I thought you were gay," Kara said confused.

"That's an office rumor. I'm not gay," Winn insisted.

"Winn, you're so deep in the friend zone," Kara informed him.

"How do I get out of the friend zone?" Winn asked lamely.

"The fact that you had to ask," Kara shook her head.

"What do you want from me?" Winn begged while on his knees.

Kara ignored Winn and focused on her boss' voice from the elevator. "You all smell like shit!" Cat informed all the occupants of the elevator and then stormed out when the doors opened.

"She's here," Kara smirked.

Cat Grant entered the floor and immediately started complaining. "The only reason I bought this building was for its private elevator," she said.

"Did you look over the construction plans?" Kara asked condescendingly.

"I don't have time for that. I'm tired of other people's mouths smelling like weed and hooker spit," she raged.

"I'll get them a Sam Adams," Kara said helpfully as they entered Cat's office.

"Well, aren't you funny?" Cat snapped at her. "Where's my coffee?"

"Yeah…I don't do that," Kara reminded her.

"Why do I keep you around?" Cat growled.

"Because I'm an alien related to Superman, and I can give you information on the competition no one else can," Kara said obviously.

"Right," Cat acknowledged. "Can you prepare termination letters?"

"Too easy," Kara replied.

"And can you get the art director here with his layouts?" Cat asked her.

"I suppose," Kara sighed and left the office.

* * *

Kara strolled into the art department and found a black man busy at a table. "Hello. Miss Grant wants that layout."

"Tell her I'll be there in a minute," the black man told her.

"Have you met Miss Grant?" Kara asked amused. "She doesn't like to wait."

"Well, fortunately, I don't give a shit," the black man replied. "She going to fire me right after hiring me?" he asked rhetorically.

"Yeah," Kara said flatly

The black man then turned around and Kara was stunned by his beautiful face and physique. "You're one attractive secretary. How about we go back to my place for some buffalo wings and sex," he suggested.

Kara simply stared at him with her mouth wide open. "Was I too forward? I'm James Olsen," he said.

"I don't care who you are," Kara said completely aroused by him. "Wait, I thought it was Jimmy."

"Only the big guy calls me that. He's an asshole," James told her.

"You think so too?" Kara asked.

"You know him?" James questioned.

"Oh, he's my cousin," Kara blurted out.

"Oh, so you're an alien too? How come you're not out there flying around and saving people?" James asked.

"Cuz I don't want to," Kara winced. "Also, have you seen what my cousin has done to this city?"

"Good point," James allowed. "I see the resemblance. You both look like nerds when you wear glasses."

"Oh really?" Kara said flirtingly and took them off.

"Beautiful," James complimented.

The two immediately made out in the art room for a good hour.

* * *

After work, Alex came over to see her sister's crummy apartment. "What's the emergency? I have a plane to catch to Geneva, Switzerland in two hours," she said annoyed.

"I need help…knowing what to wear," Kara said awkwardly.

Alex stared at Kara wondering if she was serious. "For what?"

"A date," Kara revealed.

"You date now? Isn't that like bestiality?" Alex questioned.

"Hey, if my cousin can be with that cow I can get some action too, right?" Kara told her.

"I guess," Alex said not overly thrilled Kara was dating. "Just wear blue or red like your cousin does," she suggested.

"Very funny," Kara scoffed.

"Men don't give a shit what you wear," Alex told her.

"That's not what my magazine says," Kara refuted.

"That rag? Why do you work there?" Alex asked confused.

"To make a difference," Kara said seriously.

Alex rolled her eyes. "If you really want to make a difference, you'll get off your ass and pick red or blue, so I can make a difference in Geneva."

Kara picked the red one. "Blue it is," Alex said giving her the shirt. "Text me if he's an asshole. I'll make him disappear."

* * *

Kara and James hung out at a bar and were having a good time mocking other people around them. "So, where are you from originally?" James asked.

"Krypton," Kara replied.

"Well…no shit. I mean, on Earth," James clarified.

"With the Danvers," Kara replied.

"You have to be fucking with me. That's your last name," James pointed out.

"Truth be told, I didn't really go to school or…," Kara said embarrassed.

"You don't know your own address?" James asked skeptically.

"Hey, don't judge," Kara said displeased. "How does my outfit look?"

"I don't give a shit. I prefer you not wear anything at all," James said honestly.

"Oh, behave," Kara said as she took another shot.

"Breaking News: a 237 aircraft bound to Geneva is royally fucked," an anchorman said on a TV behind them.

"You going to do anything about that?" James asked.

"Err…no. That's what my cousin is good for. He'll save the plane for sure," Kara said.

"What if he doesn't?" James asked casually.

"Well, it's not like there's anyone on the plane I know," Kara said and then paused. "Oh shit!" she realized.

"What's up?" James wondered.

"My adopted sister is on that plane?" Kara realized.

"Is she hot?" James asked drunkenly.

"You're drunk," Kara smiled accusingly.

"So are you," James pointed out.

"It's against the law to fly drunk," Kara reminded him.

"Fuck the law," James replied seriously.

Kara and James passionately kissed and then Kara tore out of the club.

* * *

Throwing her jacket aside, Kara launched herself into the air and flew towards the plane. Finding the engines that were on fire, Kara blew frost breath on them. The engine fire was immediately put out. "Yes!" Kara said excitedly.

The engines then cracked off and fell towards the city. "Oh fuck," Kara realized as the engines fell towards populated areas.

Kara then went for a wing and tried to slow it down. The wing suddenly tore off sending the aircraft into a spin. "Really?" Kara asked herself.

The aircraft headed towards a heavily trafficked bridge. Kara flew towards the aircraft and attempted to pull it up. The aircraft's other wing sliced into the bridge tossing cars as it did. The wing-less plane then descended towards the bay. Kara attempted to slow the aircraft down as it landed in the water.

Kara then ripped the door open and stared at the passengers inside. She saw her sister giving her a wide-eyed look of recognition. "Well, folks, statistically speaking..." Kara began panting from effort. She then forgot the rest of the quote.

"Well…fuck it," she finished and flew off.

* * *

That night, Kara watched the news in gleeful anticipation. "This…Supergirl came in like a wrecking ball costing the city millions in property damage," the anchorwoman said.

"You know what…youuuuu…can go fuck yourself," the still tipsy Kara told the TV.

Alex came in unannounced. "I can't believe you just did that."

"I know, right. I saved your ASS!" Kara said and then started giggling.

"Are you drunk?" Alex accused.

"Yeah. You going to arrest me?" Kara asked skeptically.

"You exposed yourself," Alex told her.

"Hey, I kept my shirt on this time," Kara disagreed.

"That's not what I meant. You're exposed to the world now. You're out there for all to see," Alex said pointing to the TV.

"Yeah, I really should look out for the threatening Mr. who doesn't exist," Kara said sarcastically.

"Even Superman has enemies that can kick his ass. Even Batman kicked his ass. Besides, even if you're invulnerable, what about mom and dad? What about me?" Alex asked.

"I'll keep my identity a secret," Kara said seriously.

"How?" Alex asked.

"These glasses," Kara said of her eyeglasses and then started giggling.

"Fuck you," Alex shook her head.

"I'm not apologizing," Kara said stubbornly.

"You cannot do that again," Alex said seriously.

"You know what? I'm going to (burp) sleep on it," Kara told her and then passed out in front of her.

"Typical," Alex muttered.

* * *

Kara entered the office hungover but ready to work. All of her co-workers were staring at the TV monitors about Supergirl. "How are we supposed to take her seriously without a cape?" Winn asked.

"Capes are stupid. That's how you get caught in the engine's intake," Kara said dismissively.

"Kara! My office!" Cat shouted.

Kara sighed and entered her boss' office. She waited for the doors to close. "I want an exclusive with Supergirl."

"Why is it Supergirl? I'm in my twenties. Technically, I'm older than Superman. This is sexist," Kara protested.

"No one gives a shit. You could pass for a girl scout," Cat pointed out. "I want pictures. I want video," Cat demanded.

"With or without clothes?" Kara asked sarcastically.

"Don't get smart with me," Cat threatened. "I want you to tell me everything you can about yourself and you are to tell no one else."

"I want a raise," Kara said flatly.

"No," Cat replied.

* * *

Kara went to work on creating her new Supergirl outfit. Once she was complete, she went out to fight crime. During a car chase, she slammed into the blacktop creating a crater on impact. The chased car was demolished as it hit her.

"Damn it. I have to make new boots now," she muttered.

Later, she intervened in a bank robbery against armed thugs. They fired machine guns at her but the bullets bounced off. They did, however, blast holes in her suit revealing her upper torso. Kara defeated the bank robbers but sheepishly took off as the cops arrived.

Using another suit, she went to fight a large fire. Suddenly, green darts hit her. "I feel dizzy," she said as she fell on top of a car. Government agents quickly apprehended her.

Kara awoke to find herself restrained. "Low-grade kryptonite," Hank Henshaw informed her.

"I'll sleep with you," Kara immediately blurted out.

"I'm not into dumb blonds," he replied. "I'm Hank Henshaw and I think you already know Agent Danvers."

"I'm not an agent," Kara said confused.

"He means me, you idiot," Alex revealed.

"You're a secret agent? Like X-files?" Kara asked wide-eyed.

Alex sighed and rolled her eyes. "She doesn't need these," she said as she released Kara.

"Welcome to the DEO. The DEO protects the world from the extra-terrestrial presence," Hank said.

"Like the Men-in-Black?" Kara wondered.

"Exactly," Hank agreed.

Hank showed Kara her ship. "We still have your ship as a reminder that everything went to hell as soon as you got here."

"Me?" Kara asked innocently.

"Basically, your ship pulled a prison ship filled with Kryptonian criminals from the Phantom Zone into our space. You fucked us over," Hank accused.

"I didn't mean to," Kara said embarrassed.

"Yeah, well, the ship crashed and all the criminals escaped," Hank said.

"Alright. I'll help you kill them all," Kara said confidently.

Hank scoffed. "You couldn't even stop us from capturing you."

"Yeah, because you used the one and only thing that can stop me," Kara said dismissively.

"Your cousin has this lame-ass rule that he won't kill anyone. Are you a killer?" Hank asked.

"Hell yeah," Kara replied enthusiastically

"She's on the team," Hank smiled.

"What? I thought the plan was to tell her to stop doing these kinds of things," Alex protested.

"That was before I realized she could solve all our problems. She gets the job done while keeping Superman's hands nice and clean," Hank said.

"Wait, was she recruited by you guys because she's my sister?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, so?" Hank asked bluntly.

"You were spying on me?" Kara asked hurt and offended.

"Oh, she was doing more than just spying if you know what I mean," Hank smiled.

"Not another word, Hank," Alex warned.

Kara noticed ringing in her ear. "Meet me at the Metropolis electrical plant," the male alien said to her.

"Was that you guys?" Kara asked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Alex sighed.

"Someone wants me to go to an electrical plant. It doesn't sound human," Kara said.

Hank activated a map showing where the plant was located. "A lot of innocent people are going to die unless you come down here and fight me to prove you're not a coward," the male alien voice continued.

"He's calling me out," Kara said to them. "Permission to kill him?"

"Permission granted," Hank smiled.

* * *

Kara flew towards the electrical plant and landed in the middle of the structure. Kara looked around and found it difficult to see through the lead structures. "Clever using lead," Kara nodded.

"Lead makes it difficult for you to see through?" Vartox wondered.

"Oh…shit," Kara muttered. "Hey, I can still hear your heartbeat."

The male alien leaped behind her and punched her hard to the shoulder. Kara didn't even flinch. "I heard that too," she said mockingly.

Kara punched Vartox through concrete blocks. Before he could get back up, Kara bitch-slapped him into a structure. Kara flew into the large hole she made. As soon as she did, Vartox tried to punch at her. Kara grabbed him and threw him out of the structure where he landed on large factory pipes. Kara casually flew over to him.

"Had enough?" she mocked.

A Black Hawk helicopter arrived to witness the battle. Vartox took his ax and threw it at the helicopter-like a boomerang. The ax sliced through the helicopter and came back to him. Kara watched stunned as the helicopter was about to crash.

Kara raced over the helicopter and gently placed it on the ground. Vartox leaped away into the distance. Kara noticed that Alex was one of the passengers. "I totally had him," Kara said annoyed.

* * *

Kara and Alex came back to the DEO. "You could have killed him," Hank lectured.

"I was saving your people who shouldn't have even been there," Kara said.

"You could have killed him in one punch, but you kept the fight going. This isn't a game," Hank told her. "Are you a killer or not?"

"I am, Sir," Kara replied. "But how can I find him now?"

"Well, fortunately, the dumb ass has a nuclear-tipped ax that we can trace with our satellites. We know exactly where he's at," Hank said.

* * *

Kara landed right in front of the trucker alien completely destroying his engine block and throwing him out the window upon impact. Kara walked away from the truck as it exploded. Too cool to look back, she walked towards Vartox with the explosion at her back. Vartox took hold of his ax and charged Kara with it.

Kara waited for Vartox to get close enough and then punched right through his chest and out the other side. Vartox dropped his ax and fell to the ground in a heap.

"Holy shit," Hank said pleased.

"Hey, I didn't just get the job because of my sister did I?" Alex asked him.

"No, it was because you have a nice rack," Hank replied. "Good work everyone," Hank said while leaving a speechless Alex behind.

Kara flew around Metropolis in full view of everyone in the city. "Earth doesn't have just one hero anymore. Now it has me and I'm about to open a can of whoop-ass on some alien evil-doers."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark command center General Astra, the twin sister of Alura and aunt of Kara was given a report by one of her officers. "Vartox is dead, killed by your own niece," he said.

"She must be killed. No one can stand in our way," Gen. Astra replied coldly.

"What if she could be turned?" her commander suggested.

"Yes…yes, she could be a great asset," Gen. Astra allowed. "Can it be done?"

"She will join us or die," he replied.


	2. General Astra

Supergirl flew around in the deserts of the Southwest enjoying the glorious sunshine. "I think I got a handle on this," she said pleased with herself.

Suddenly, missiles blasted her from all directions. "Oh, fuck!" she shouted as she was hit.

Hank watched with disappointment as Kara plummeted to the ground. "Well...shit," he muttered.

Kara got up and dusted herself off. "Is this really necessary?" she asked annoyed.

"These tests are conducted on all of our agents," Hank replied dismissively.

"Really?" Kara doubted.

"A lame-ass hero can be a liability in the field. I need to know you're in full control of your powers," Hank reasoned.

Kara sped past the camp at super-sonic speed breaking all the glass screens. Hank frowned annoyed by the damage. "She just broke the sound barrier," Alex reported.

"No shit," Hank grimaced. "Fire again," he ordered.

Twin missiles headed directly towards Kara. She let the missiles get close to her and then explode around her. "You're supposed to dodge them," Hank lectured.

"What's the point? They don't even hurt," Kara said as she landed.

"I see you share your cousin's appetite for wanton destruction," Hank said bitterly.

"What was I supposed to do? Gently hold them until they ran out of fuel?" Kara asked referring to the missiles.

"Don't be a smart ass," Hank told her and walked off.

Kara frowned and waited for Alex to approach her. "Is all of this really necessary?"

"The government gives us billions of dollars to blow through," Alex explained.

Kara then got a cell phone ring from her bra. "What?" she asked Winn.

"There's a huge fire in Metropolis," he said urgently.

"So?" Kara wondered.

"It's bad. We need reporters down there to cover it," Winn said.

"I thought we were a gossip news organization," Kara said confused. "Fine, I'll be there soon."

"You sure you can handle it. You've been hit by missiles all day," Alex asked concerned.

"No problem," Kara smirked and flew off.

* * *

Kara landed at the Metropolis dock and met with the fire chief. "How can I help?" Kara asked.

"The ship is holding at least a million barrels of crude oil. If the fire reaches it, it will go off like a two-ton bomb," he said.

"Wicked," Kara smiled at the thought of witnessing such an explosion.

"What are you waiting for? Superman would have blown it out by now," the fire chief criticized.

"Hey, asshole! I am volunteering. You get that. I'm a volunteer. You can't talk to me like that," Kara said annoyed.

"For the love of God, help us," the fire chief begged.

"That's more like it," Kara smiled.

Kara looked over the ship and fired her heat vision on the anchor dropping it. She then took hold of the ship and forced it out to sea. As she did, the ship ripped open dumping crude oil into the harbor. "Oops," Kara realized. The ship then exploded in a huge fireball.

"Well...shit," the fire chief muttered.

* * *

Kara arrived at the office and met with her boss. "You smell like burning oil," Cat said unimpressed.

"Shit happens, am I right?" Kara said innocently.

"We look bad if we give an exclusive with a ditz superhero. You make all women look bad. You should feel ashamed," Cat lectured.

"Yeah, I'm not into that feminist bullshit," Kara corrected.

"This Maxwell Lord is talking smack about you on all the news programs. He wants to be the new mayor," Cat said as she watched TV.

"I wish...I wish I gave a shit," Kara admitted. "And is that really his name?" she giggled.

"We need experienced superheroes. I know experienced superheroes. They love me," Maxwell Lord said on TV.

"Fix your image or you're useless to me," Cat told her.

* * *

Kara sat with James at a bar that night. "You know, Superman made mistakes too, early on," James said to comfort her.

"Like what?" Kara asked miserably.

"He probably cost the deaths of tens of thousands of people when he crashed his ship into the city and fought Zod," James said.

"That does make me feel better," Kara admitted.

"Honestly, I don't know how you could do worse," James told her.

"Thank you, James," Kara said gratefully.

* * *

At night at the chemical plant, useless security guards patrolled the area. One of them came upon Fly-Man who was suspiciously operating equipment. "Hey, I'm going to need some ID," the security guard said to the alien.

The alien opened its jaws and leaped after the security guard. "Oh God!" the security guard screamed as he ran away firing bullets randomly as he did.

Fly-Man unnecessarily crawled along the ceiling and leaped around until he tackled the security guard. He then opened his jaw for an off-screen brutal kill.

* * *

Soon thereafter, Supergirl was in DEO headquarters. "Basically, he's a bug-man. That's all we know," Hank said.

"Track him down, and I'll kill him," Kara said enthusiastically.

"First, you need to prove that you can handle it," Hank objected.

"How do I do that?" Kara asked impatiently.

"By fighting your sister," Hank smiled.

Alex led Kara to a special room where they could fight. "When I joined the DEO, I would spend 12 hours a day in this room."

"Wow, I can't imagine doing anything for 12 hours," Kara said thoughtfully.

"We need to know you can handle anything the universe throws at you," Alex said.

"I can bend steel. There's no one that can stop me," Kara said confidently. "Last week, I kicked Vartox's ass."

"You really think so?" Alex questioned.

"That's what I just said," Kara said annoyed.

Alex then punched Kara to the face nearly breaking her hand. "Damn it," she hissed.

"So...what was that supposed to prove?" Kara wondered.

"Give it a sec," Alex winced in pain.

"For what?" Kara asked impatiently.

Green lights then came on. Alex tried again punching Kara onto the platform. "Wow, didn't expect that," Kara said surprised. "How the fuck did you do that?"

"Kryptonite emitters," Alex explained.

"Ah, yes, my one and ONLY weakness," Kara rolled her eyes.

"So, before we both become sterilized and full of cancer from the radiation, I am going to kick your ass," Alex told her.

Alex proceeded to beat Kara with punches and kicks. "This is so therapeutic," Alex said as Kara groaned on the floor. "I remember every time you put the blame on me for something you did. I remember never having the power to do anything about it."

"Yeah, get it all out while you can," Kara grimaced.

"You have zero martial arts skill," Alex critiqued.

"So?" Kara wondered.

"So, what if you face an opponent just as strong as you are, like another Kryptonian?"Alex asked.

"Well, I guess the planet is fucked anyway. Did you see how much damage Superman and Zod caused?" Kara pointed out.

"If Superman had any kind of training, he could have broken Zod's neck in the first minute of that fight and saved thousands of lives," Alex said.

"Alright, I'll take this seriously," Kara rolled her eyes.

* * *

Kara came into work sore as fuck. "Why are you walking like that?" Cat asked her.

"Well, funny thing, I was kickboxing with my sister and...," Kara began.

"Already bored, don't care," Cat said dismissively as she looked over a news layout. "Get this to posting."

Kara read the article with the headline "Failure to launch" referring to her. "Oh, come on," Kara said to her.

"Be more competent and you can get better headlines," Cat told her.

"Whatever," Kara said taking the layout out of Cat's office.

* * *

That night, Fly-Man was ambushed by three criminal Kryptonians. He proceeded to throw up on one of them. "Gross as fuck," the Kryptonian said disgustedly.

"What do you want? I need to eat," Fly-Man said.

"We're supposed to work together, ass," the Kryptonian replied.

General Astra then arrived by air. "I don't want any part in what you're planning," Fly-man told her.

"There's a Kryptonian working with the humans, my niece, in fact. She calls herself Supergirl," Gen. Astra told Fly-man.

"That' so lame," Fly-man commented.

"I know, right," Gen. Astra agreed. "You will make excellent bait to capture her."

"I have seen what happens to people who take on that S," Fly-man said fearfully.

"This is not an invitation. It's a command," Gen. Astra told him.

* * *

Kara continued her crime-fighting routine. She entered a pizzeria being robbed and nearly killed all the robbers. She then picked up an ambulance stuck in traffic and slammed it down near a hospital. The ambulance was totaled and the patient nearly died. "My bad," Kara winced.

Kara then used her heat vision to bring down a pet from a tree. The pet and the tree branch fell to the ground with a thud. "My snake," a little girl said as Kara brought it to her.

"You have a pet snake? What the fuck is wrong with you? You named your pet snake, Fluffy? God damn!" Kara remarked.

The little girl smiled and went on her way.

Kara watched the TV as she was receiving positive press for the first time. "All of this doesn't come anywhere close to the financial and ecological disaster Supergirl caused to the bay," the news anchorman said.

"Oh, kiss my ass," Kara scoffed.

* * *

Hank and Alex attempted to lure Fly-man to them by following a truck filled with chemical barrels. As they predicted, Fly-man leaped onto the truck. The two took out pistols and started firing recklessly at the truck.

"Wow, this is unsafe. We could cause a chemical explosion this way," Alex remarked.

"Or kill the driver," Hank agreed.

Fly-man retaliated by throwing barbs at them that took out their entire squad. Fly-man then leaped onto their vehicle, ripped through the roof, and grabbed Alex. Fly-man then took off with Alex.

"Well...shit," Hank realized.

* * *

Alex was dragged to an abandoned warehouse by Fly-man. Gen. Astra was on the scene to question Alex. "Where's the Kryptonian?" she demanded of Fly-man.

"She didn't show but this is one of the human agents," Fly-man replied meekly.

Gen. Astra sniffed the air. "I can smell her on you," she said of Alex.

* * *

"Hey, man! I should have been there," Kara raged. "If I was there, I would have kicked its ass but instead you make me do these lame-ass tests."

"Or maybe you would be captured and dead too," Hank said unimpressed.

"To you, she's just an agent but to me she's family," Kara said seriously. "Does that mean anything to you? Do you have a family?" Kara questioned.

"I did," Hank answered somberly.

"Well...now, I feel like shit," Kara said awkwardly.

"Good. We got every satellite and drone looking for her," Hank assured her.

"Now, you have me too," Kara said.

* * *

Gen. Astra waited patiently for Kara to arrive while noticing that Alex was bleeding from her leg wound. "You're bleeding. You're so fragile. It's amazing any of you get past infancy," she commented.

"Well, to be fair, that is still a problem," Alex said dryly.

Kara suddenly heard Alex's voice. "I got her at an abandoned warehouse," Kara reported in.

"Hurry up and kill that mother-fucker," Hank ordered.

"I thought you guys would do the tracking, and I would do the fighting. You guys really are useless," Kara chided.

Hank ignored Kara and turned to his men. "Supergirl is very likely to fuck this up, so I want a strike team ready to go right now," he ordered.

Kara entered the warehouse and casually strolled towards the fallen Alex. "Get out of here. It's a trap," Alex warned.

"Really? You should have kept your mouth shut then," Kara told her.

Gen. Astra suddenly bitch-slapped Kara across the warehouse. "It's been a long time, little one," Gen. Astra said to Kara.

"Mom?" Kara wondered.

"No, your mother is dead. I'm your aunt, remember?" Gen. Astra reminded her.

Oh yeah, wait, I thought you were dead like everyone else," Kara recalled.

"I wasn't on Krypton when it blew. I was a prisoner on a spaceship," Gen. Astra told her.

"Right, we put all of our worst criminals on spaceships before all the innocent people died when the planet was destroyed. Probably should have been the other way around," Kara said thoughtfully.

"Probably," Gen. Astra agreed.

"So, how can I help you?" Kara asked condescendingly.

"Your mother imprisoned me for telling the truth, for being a hero, for trying to save our world," Gen. Astra said angrily.

"Sounds like her," Kara nodded.

"Let me educate you to the truth," Gen. Astra said to Kara.

"Yeah, that's not going to go anywhere," Alex chimed in.

"Really? You're doing this now," Kara bristled.

"Your alliance with the humans is misplaced," Gen. Astra went on.

"Oh really?" Kara asked skeptically.

"Do not stand against me," Gen. Astra warned.

"So, what do you even stand for?" Kara wondered.

"You know what? I'm done with this," Gen. Astra said losing patience and punched Kara through some walls.

Kara got up and did a beam war with Gen. Astra with her eyes. Meanwhile, Alex went over to her phone to give Hank her position. Fly-man grabbed Alex and threw her around. "Worst day ever," Alex grumbled.

"Nothing personal. Just trying to survive," Fly-man said to her.

Alex kicked him square in the dick. "We also desire to survive."

"Why? Why did you have to kick me in the dick?" Fly-man asked as he fell.

Alex ignored him and took hold of his hand which had a poisonous barb in it. She forced his hand into his chest sending the barb straight into his heart.

"Join me, little one," Gen. Astra said to Kara.

"How about no? And stop calling me that," Kara replied annoyed.

The two fought in midair inside the warehouse in a ferocious cat-fight. "Might want to re-think the cape," Gen. Astra said as she flung Kara out a window. Kara shot back into the warehouse and the two slammed together to the floor. Gen. Astra went on the offensive overwhelming Kara with punches to the face.

"You have no idea how therapeutic this is," Kara said as she fought her aunt.

"You should have allied with your own blood," Gen. Astra spat.

"Okay, the warm-up is over," Kara said cracking her neck.

"What?" Gen. Astra asked confused.

Kara went faster than Gen. Astra could see and punched her hard to the gut. Gen. Astra glared at Kara as she was flung out of the warehouse upon impact. "Piece of cake," Kara smiled.

Hank and his squad then entered the warehouse with rifles at the ready. "I already got her," Kara said nonchalantly.

Gen. Astra suddenly reappeared and lifted Hank off the floor. "There is no weapon on Earth that can hurt me," she told him.

"Bitch, please," Hank said as he stabbed her with a Kryptonite blade.

Gen. Astra shrieked in pain and retreated away through the warehouse ceiling. "Any other family I should know about?" Hank quipped.

* * *

At DEO headquarters, Alex nursed her leg wound. Kara strolled in to check up on her. "I can't imagine what you're feeling right now," Alex said to her.

"I'm all good. I didn't even remember I had an aunt," Kara said.

"She's family," Alex pointed out.

"You're my family," Kara said giving Alex a hug.

"Ah, that's so sweet," Alex said appreciatively.

"So, do you now have faith in me?" Kara asked hopefully.

"I have this impression you could have ended the fight as soon as it began, so no," Alex replied.

"Come on, it's not every day I get to fight someone of my own race. You managed to kill Fly-man all on your own," Kara excused herself.

"Next time, snap her neck, like your cousin," Alex advised.

"Sure," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Let me show you something," Alex said bringing Kara to a special room. Inside the room was a hologram image of Kara's mother.

"What's this?" Kara wondered.

"It came with your pod. It's an interactive simulation. It's not really her but its the next best thing," Alex said.

"And you tell me this now?" Kara asked annoyed.

"I'm going to leave you two alone now," Alex said sheepishly backing out.

Kara waited for Alex to leave the room. "Ask anything of me," Alura, the hologram said.

"I would ask for a hug," Kara said becoming emotional.

"No," Alura shook her head.

"Damn it," Kara cursed.

"Watch your language, young lady," Alura lectured.

"Is this really happening?" Kara wondered. "Okay, tell me about Aunt Astra and how to kill her," Kara requested.

"That I can do," Alura smiled.


	3. Reactorman

"Let's talk," Supergirl said from the air.

"Yes, how about we talk about how you flew me and my car out to the middle of nowhere instead of doing this in my office," Cat raged.

"I know but Jimmy and I thought this would be hilarious," Kara smiled.

"I'd fire you both if this wasn't the exclusive of a lifetime," Cat said angrily.

"You got questions ready because I'm ready to do this," Kara said enthusiastically.

"Do you smoke?" Cat asked her as she took out a cigarette.

"Well, no," Kara said awkwardly.

"Just a sec," Cat said as she smoked her cigarette.

Kara dropped down to the ground annoyed and now bored. "So...where are you from?" Cat asked taking out her phone recorder.

"Krypton," Kara answered.

"Well, no shit," Cat muttered.

"My parents sent me here where they thought it would be safe," Kara said.

"Big mistake there," Cat smirked.

"I know, right," Kara's eyes widened.

"I've heard this story before. Give me something juicier," Cat ordered.

"I'm...actually more powerful than Superman. You can go ahead and quote me on that," Kara said confidently.

"And why is that?" Cat asked intrigued.

"Because I was exposed to your sun's radiation for years while I was asleep. I was supposed to have arrived on Earth sooner than Superman," Kara said.

"So, why are we just hearing from you now?" Cat asked.

"What?" Kara asked surprised by the question.

"Yeah, where were you when the earthquake struck two years ago killing hundreds of thousands of people?" Cat asked.

"I...," Kara tried to excuse herself.

"Or the wildfires that nearly wiped out several endangered species?" Cat continued.

"Look, I had to be ready," Kara lied.

"Any plans to start a family, maybe world domination with your spawn?" Cat asked.

"How come you never asked my cousin these questions?" Kara asked annoyed.

"He's obviously gay," Cat speculated.

Kara stopped herself from refuting that. "You know what? This interview is over," Kara said and flew off leaving Cat behind.

* * *

Kara went to her favorite diner and ordered some sweet cinnamon buns. "Damn girl, how do you stay so thin eating these every day," the black waitress asked.

"How about its none of your business," Kara shot back. "Now, give me another!" Kara said in a deeper demonic tone.

Alex then arrived and sat down across from her. "I called you last night, but you didn't answer."

"I fell asleep?" Kara figured.

James then joined the table. "What are you doing here?" Kara asked.

"It's the only place in town where I can get alcoholic green tea," James explained.

"Makes sense. They are delicious," Kara agreed. "You remember James Olsen from work?" Kara turned to Alex.

"Yeah, he's Superman's photographer," Alex said obviously.

"How's the covert alien-hunting business going?" James asked.

"Not as covert as it should be. That is classified information," Alex stressed to Kara.

"You know, when I'm drunk it all comes out," Kara excused herself.

"I'll see you back at the office...or not...if I get fired," James said nonchalantly as he left.

Alex gave Kara a disappointed look. "Are you two together?" Alex asked accusingly.

"We're just friends," Kara replied. "With benefits," she giggled.

"Anyone you have relationships with could be targeted," Alex warned.

"And I'm okay with that," Kara said unconcernedly.

"Well, you need to stop telling people you're Supergirl," Alex continued.

"Well, my boss knows and she's going to release my exclusive interview soon," Kara smiled.

"What the fuck, Kara?" Alex hissed.

"Hey, it was the only way I could have gotten that job," Kara said.

The television screen then displayed Cat's interview with Supergirl. "I should get back to work," Kara said awkwardly.

* * *

Kara strolled into work and went into Cat's office. "That was the worst interview I have ever done," Cat said annoyed.

"I had fun," Kara said.

"Well, at least I got two bits of information I can share with the world," Cat said confidently.

"What's that?" Kara wondered.

"You're Superman's cousin and you're stronger than he is," Cat said.

"Is that...really controversial?" Kara asked confused.

"The important thing is that the Daily Planet can suck it. I scooped them," Cat said proudly.

"It certainly helps to have Supergirl as your assistant," Kara said obnoxiously.

"I knew who you were the moment you came into my office," Cat said.

"Yeah, bullshit," Kara doubted. "By the way, do you want to know anything else about me or my home planet. Unlike Superman, I actually remember it."

"Nope," Cat replied.

"Err...why not?" Kara wondered.

"If I give the public everything all at once, they'll get bored with you. Instead, I am going to give them small tidbits every so often. I'm going to milk this for as long as I can," Cat revealed.

"That's smart," Kara acknowledged.

"My expose is going to top Katelyn Jenner," Cat smiled confidently.

"Hey, if a man can be the woman of the year, why can't an alien female?" Kara remarked.

"Exactly," Cat agreed.

* * *

Kara strolled down the hallways of the DEO with Hank. "I would ask if you lost your mind, but I don't think you had one, to begin with," Hank lectured.

"It's no big deal," Kara downplayed.

"You revealed classified information about yourself. Now, the world knows that you're Superman's cousin. That makes him more vulnerable," Hank said.

"Like I give a shit. I'm more powerful than he is and he gets all the press," Kara said annoyed.

"Because he's actually worked to make the world a better place, unlike you," Hank pointed out. "What's next? A book deal? A reality TV show?"

"Those are all excellent ideas," Kara said sarcastically.

"You deal with her," Hank said to Alex as he stormed off.

"Why did you do that interview?" Alex demanded.

"To save my job. I'm a terrible secretary," Kara admitted.

"How about you quit your job and the government gives you loads of cash to keep your mouth shut," Alex suggested.

"Is that really a possibility?" Kara asked brightly.

Alex sighed condescendingly. "I'm still trying to figure out who I am," Kara said.

"You're a contract alien killer for the DEO," Alex answered for her.

"Damn, that's cold," Kara said.

"We have a code grey, a car pile-up on the highway. No sign of alien activity," an analyst reported.

"So, why should I give a shit?" Hank asked.

"Because Kara is already gone," Alex said.

* * *

Kara flew as fast as she could towards the car pile up. Once she got there, she felt an orgasmic rush as she saw the fires, the car pieces everywhere, and the police sirens. "Oh God!" she said in the mix of it.

Kara avoided the electrical wire sparking and entered the bus. She found the driver and brought her outside to the paramedics. "Thank you," the driver said gratefully.

The bus suddenly exploded as the wire met the punctured gasoline tank. Kara closed her eyes in ecstasy as she felt the heat and impact of the blast. "Awesome," Kara said as her body tingled.

Suddenly, Kara was hit with an energy surge by a Whiplash rip-off. "Who are you?" Kara demanded of the armored man.

"I'm just a ghost," he replied.

"Like a ghost, I am going to go right through you," Kara threatened. "What do you want?"

"I want the Man of Steel to suffer," he said.

"You and me both, dude," Kara agreed.

"Wait...what?" Ghost wondered.

"Yeah, let's take him together," Kara suggested.

"No, that's not the plan. I'm going to kill you so he feels the loss," Ghost said.

"Oh, trust me. He won't care one bit if I'm killed. He'd probably thank you," Kara said.

"What the fuck?" Ghost wondered. He fired on Kara with energy blasts that deflected off her suit and caused explosions on the cars nearby.

"Oh God, yes," Kara said as she saw cars explode around her.

"Somebody, stop him!" a civilian cried out.

"Oh, fine," Kara said taking a car door and flinging it at not-Whiplash. The door hit him disabling his suit. Kara advanced on not-Whiplash for the kill. Realizing his suit was damaged, not-Whiplash flew off into the air.

"Go get him," Alex said to Kara through her earpiece.

"Nah, it makes the chase more interesting if he gets away," Kara smiled.

* * *

Back at the DEO, Kara regrouped with Alex and Hank. "The Daily Planet is calling him Reactorman," Hank said.

"That's a stupid name," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Almost as stupid as you letting him get away," Hank said annoyed.

"He's not even an alien," Kara said defensively.

"Yeah, well, he's fought Superman a number of times. Neither one of them came out on top," Hank explained.

"That's so lame. I could kill him with one punch," Kara said.

"Well, you lost your chance to kill him. He's not a DEO priority," Hank said.

"Can I kill him on my own time?" Kara asked.

"Sure, knock yourself out," Hank allowed.

"Sweet," Kara smiled.

* * *

Maxwell Lord looked over the front of an expensive high-tech train capable of going 450 mph. "I build the fastest trains. Believe me, no one builds faster trains than I do," Maxwell said proudly.

"There's a train in China that goes faster than ours," an assistant told Maxwell.

"You don't say? That's very interesting. I want our train to go 500 mph," Maxwell ordered.

"Sir, that's physically impossible. We've been working on this for three years," the head engineer said.

Maxwell considered that thoughtfully. "You're fired," he said to the head engineer.

"Wait...what?" the head engineer thought he misheard.

"You're fired. I want it faster. There's no way the Chinese are going to beat us on speed," Maxwell said. Maxwell then turned to his other engineers. "I want the streaks to be blue. Make it happen. I believe in you."

Reactorman suddenly fell from the ceiling. "I'm looking for someone with a background in nuclear fission," he said.

"Well, I know everything about fission. In fact, I invented it," Maxwell replied.

"Good to know," Reactorman said and then took Maxwell with him into the air.

* * *

Kara saw the news that Maxwell had been kidnapped by Reactorman. She immediately got into costume and flew over to Lord Industries. By the time she got there, Reactorman was already gone. "Damn, I'm too late," she said disappointed.

"He took Mr. Lord," an engineer told her nonchalantly.

"You don't seem too concerned," Kara noted.

"He's an asshole," the engineer explained.

"I know what you mean," Kara said knowingly.

* * *

Maxwell Lord was quite talkative as a prisoner. "Believe me, I know the best cleaning lady. She can get this cleaned up in no time."

"That is the least of my worries," Reactorman said showing Maxwell the fucked-up side of his face.

"I have the best doctors...," Maxwell began.

"Shut the fuck up!" Reactorman shouted losing patience. "You're going to repair my suit or I'll kill you."

"Fine, have it your way," Maxwell agreed. "I'm going to need a Coca Cola though."

* * *

Kara entered Cat's office and found her drinking champagne. "Little early to start drinking?" Kara chided.

"Don't...try...to ruin my good mood," Cat warned.

"I read over the article and it reads like your drunk...which you are," Kara observed.

"I'm sensing some hostility," Cat noted.

"The tone is a little nasty," Kara pointed out.

"Good," Cat said.

"You do realize I'm the same person, right? This is shit," Kara said boldly.

"I am building you up. It's the same thing as Jonah Jameson with Spiderman. I tear you down, so you better yourself. I could be like the Daily Planet that constantly sucks Superman's dick, but I won't," Cat said. "I care too much about you to see you become overconfident and fail."

"Thanks," Kara said uncertainly.

"I need you for the florist arrangements," James interrupted.

"What flowers?" Kara asked confused."Oh, right," Kara realized James was pulling her away.

Kara exited Cat's office to talk to James in private. "I found Reactorman. He lives in a junkyard sixty miles from here," James said.

"Sweet. I would rather be there than here," Kara told him.

"Be careful, Kara. Superman had trouble with him," James warned.

"He's a human being. How hard could he be?" Kara said dismissively.

* * *

Kara dressed as Supergirl sped towards the junkyard and landed near Reactorman's shack. Using her X-ray vision, Kara found Maxwell tied up. "You're a great American," Maxwell complimented.

"Where is he?" Kara asked.

"I don't know. He made me work on his suit," Maxwell replied as Kara untied him.

Reactorman suddenly blasted Kara through the shack and into debris. Kara got up and tossed scrap metal off of her. He fired on Kara and didn't let off. Burst-after-burst went straight at Kara keeping her at bay. Finally, Reactorman let off to see what damage he had done.

Kara sighed as she dusted herself off. "Was that it?" she asked condescendingly. With super-speed, she punched Reactorman to the ground. Kara's eyes glowed red as she went for a killing blow.

"Kara stop!" a voice from above said.

Kara squinted as she looked up and saw Superman float down towards her. Kara let Reactorman go as she faced her older-looking cousin. "What do you want?" Kara asked impatiently.

"You can't kill him. That isn't our way," Superman told her.

"You didn't have a problem killing Zod or Doomsday," Kara pointed out.

"Those deaths were necessary to save millions," Superman replied.

"And that's what I'm doing now," Kara argued.

"Crowley is a damaged man. He can be redeemed," Superman said.

"Well, how many ass-kickings is it going to take for that to happen?" Kara asked rhetorically.

As they were arguing, Reactorman took off into the sky. "Just great," Kara muttered. "You know what? Instead of kicking Reactorman's ass, I am going to kick your ass," Kara said to Superman.

"Excuse me?" Superman doubted.

"Yeah, let's do this. I have a lot of aggression I got to get out and there's no one around," Kara said.

"Kara, I don't think," Superman said backing away.

Kara and Superman clashed at the fist causing a shock wave that threw scrap metal debris up into the air. Kara grinned as she got a true fight.

* * *

Kara woke up bruised and bleeding on her couch with Alex and James at her side. "Damn it," she realized she had lost. "How long have I been out?"

"A few hours," Alex said.

"Where's my cousin?" Kara asked.

"He took off; volcanic eruption in the Pacific," James said.

"That sounds like bullshit," Kara muttered.

Kara then saw Maxwell on TV. "I owe my life to America's greatest hero...Superman," he said smiling.

"That bastard," Kara said angrily. "I don't understand. How did he even know I was fighting Crowley?" Kara asked confused.

James gave Kara a guilty look. "I may have made some calls."

"What the fuck, James? I would have killed Reactorman if it weren't for him," Kara raged.

"Yeah, well, I thought you would fuck it up and get Maxwell Lord killed," James said honestly.

"It feels like you don't believe in me," Kara said angrily.

"I don't, not yet," James replied.

"Fuck you! I can do anything he can. I'm stronger than he is," Kara said standing up.

"You just got your ass beat," James pointed out.

"I don't even remember what happened. It could have been a lucky punch," Kara said.

"Actually, I have a video of it. It's pretty brutal," James said.

"I'd like to see that video...for educational purposes," Alex requested.

"Wait, don't I have a party I have to go to," Kara suddenly remembered.

"Yeah, you got like ten minutes to get ready," Alex said nonchalantly.

Kara gave a silent scream as she pulled her hair. "Don't worry. I got a dress for you," Alex said handing it over to her.

Kara gave the green dress a suspicious look. "It looks horrible."

"You're a secretary. You can't overshadow your boss," Alex lectured.

"Yeah, you would know," Kara shot back.

"We'll be outside while you change," James said taking Alex with her.

"If you think its necessary," Kara allowed.

James and Alex went outside the apartment into the hallway. "You going to tell her the truth that she nearly killed Superman?" Alex asked.

"No," James replied.

"Fair enough," Alex allowed.

"I'm done," Kara said completely ready to go in her ugly green dress.

* * *

Kara went to her boss's party to celebrate her alter ego. When she got there, all the hostesses were in Supergirl uniforms. "Wow, its like comic-con here," Kara noted.

"You're late," Cat said displeased.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Kara smirked.

"Where are my magazines?" Cat asked.

"No clue," Kara replied.

"The truth is that Kara spent all day autographing them with your name," Winn stepped in.

"Well, good," Cat said and walked off.

"That was unnecessary but thank you," Kara said appreciatively.

"You know, you could thank me by, you know, dancing with me," Winn said awkwardly.

"Still in the friend zone," Kara told him.

"Damn," Winn winced.

Cat came over to Maxwell Lord. "Kidnapped one moment, rubbing elbows the next."

"Yeah, I'd rather be in the junkyard tied up than here but what can I do," Maxwell replied.

"We could dance," Cat stared at him angrily.

"We could. I'm the best dancer. I have the best dancing instructors, all beautiful women. Did I ever tell you about how I survived an avalanche on Mt. Everest?" Maxwell said.

Kara eventually saw James standing around. "I'm still mad at you," Kara told him.

"I know but I can't hold in the truth any longer," James said visibly torn.

"What truth?" Kara wondered.

"You kicked Superman's ass," James told her.

"I did," Kara said amazed with herself.

"It wasn't even close," James said.

"I am so happy right now. Dance with me," Kara said pleased.

As the two danced, Reactorman fell through the glass ceiling ready to kill. "Where is Supergirl?" he demanded.

"You could totally kill him, right now," James remarked.

"Yeah, but I have to be in costume first," Kara said obviously.

"Hope no one dies while you get it on," James said dryly.

"Don't be a drama queen," Kara lectured.

Reactorman suddenly fired an energy blast at a Supergirl poster destroying it. "You monster!" Kara shrieked.

"Who's the drama queen now," James chided.

"I'm going to go now. Don't do anything stupid," Kara told him.

"Don't tell me what to do," James replied.

Reactorman advanced on Maxwell Lord. "You see how I improved your suit. I am the best technician, one-of-a-kind," Maxwell said, proud of himself.

Reactorman aimed towards Maxwell but was actually going for the Supergirl poster. Kara stopped him just in time with a good kick.

"Wow, I should make you one of my bodyguards. The pay is terrific," Maxwell said to her.

"Oh really? Let's talk," Kara said interested.

Kara was suddenly blasted with nuclear energy. "Wow, that tickled," Kara said amused.

"Superman failed to save my family," Reactorman said to her.

"Well, I'm not apologizing," Kara said crossing her arms.

Reactorman continued to fire on Kara but she deflected the beams with her cape. "I knew this would be useful one day," Kara said as the cape deflected beams all around her. One beam knocked a concrete pillar down threatening an oblivious Winn.

Kara sighed and lifted the pillar just before it could hit Winn. "Move," Kara told him.

"Hey, you want to hurt Superman. I'm his best friend. Come after me," James said boldly.

"Making a lot of assumptions there," Reactorman said as James fled.

Reactorman flew up through the ceiling to go after James. Kara continued to lift the pillar as a drunk and cowering Winn crawled away. "Any day now," Kara yelled at him.

"Please stop yelling. I don't know where I am," Winn said pathetically.

Kara dropped the pillar and looked for Reactorman.

Reactorman went after James through the air firing energy blasts at him. Kara suddenly intercepted him in the air and the two landed a distance away. Kara punched Reactorman to the face nearly knocking him out and tore off his reactor core from his chest.

"Too easy," Kara smirked.

"That reactor will overheat turning it into a dirty bomb," Hank warned through her earpiece.

"Oh really?" Kara wondered.

"It's too late. You can't stop it now," Reactorman said to her.

Kara rolled her eyes and flew super-sonic into space where the core exploded in her hand. She then flew straight down and landed near the fallen Reactorman. "You were too weak to be a proper challenge, so I am going to let you live," Kara told him.

* * *

Kara came back to the DEO. "Something tells me this won't be the last non-alien you'll either kill or severely injure," Hank said annoyed.

"That's right," Kara said brightly.

"I think this is cause to celebrate," Alex said.

"Damn right," Kara agreed.

"How do the Danvers sisters celebrate a good ass-kicking?" Alex asked.

"We get drunk as fuck," Kara answered for her.


	4. Maxwell's Train

"Ever since I've shown myself to the world, anything seems possible. And for once in my life, I can have everything. Nothing can ruin my mood today...except a weird spy drone," Kara thought to herself as she flew around Metropolis.

Kara easily caught up with the drone and blasted it with her heat vision. She then took the remains of the drone to DEO headquarters.

"Thought I would return this to you," Kara said annoyed as she placed the broken drone on a table in front of Hank. "I mean, I thought we were clicking."

"Kara...," Hank tried to interrupt.

"People who click don't spy on one another," Kara continued.

"Miss Danvers...," Hank tried to stop her.

"I don't like being followed," Kara pouted.

"If I were following you, I wouldn't use this piece of shit. I got satellites tracking your every movement," Hank explained. "This is not one of ours."

"Well...I'm not apologizing," Kara said awkwardly.

"It could be from your aunt," Hank suggested.

"Definitely from Earth," Alex said as she looked it over.

"I want to know who it is that's spying on one of my assets," Hank said taking the broken drone away.

"This asset has a name," Kara said obnoxiously as he left the room.

* * *

At CATCO, Kara tried to care that her boss won an award. "Am I getting fatter?" Cat wondered.

Kara used her X-ray vision to determine the truth. "Yes," she replied bluntly.

"I want you to get me a salad and a junior bacon cheeseburger this time. Also, a Diet Coke," Cat ordered.

"Yeah, sure," Kara said having no intention of following through.

"I won't be attending the ceremony so don't even bother putting it in my schedule," Cat added.

"Why not?" Kara asked.

"I have to deal with Carter," Cat said referring to her brat kid.

"Fired the nanny already, I see," Kara smiled.

"No, Carter broke her leg," Cat said distressed.

"Your mom?" Kara guessed.

"She's a total bitch and won't do it," Cat replied. "She's more interested in her career than my own. Does your mother give a damn about your career?"

"Well...she's not really around if you get my drift," Kara said vaguely.

"Already bored, get me my lunch," Cat ordered.

"You know, I could watch Carter for the evening," Kara offered.

"What do you want?" Cat asked seriously.

"How about a raise?" Kara suggested.

"Maybe someday," Cat considered. "You taking initiative: This is the first time I've seen this quality in you, Kara."

"Well, first time for everything," Kara joked.

"My son, Carter, he's not a normal boy," Cat said.

"He's retarded?" Kara asked concernedly.

"No, he's just shy," Cat replied annoyed.

"No worries, Supergirl can handle this," Kara smiled.

"Oh God, what have I done?" Cat realized.

* * *

Lucy Lane prattled on about her JAG work while James gave her a bored look. "So...are we going to fuck or not?"

"Jimmy...I'm trying to enjoy my chocolate thing here," Lucy said annoyed.

"Don't call me Jimmy," James shot back. "So, really, why the fuck are you here?"

"I missed you. I want to cling to you forever and ever," Lucy replied with a crazy ex-girlfriend expression.

"Well, I got to go. My boss needs me," James lied.

"We both know that's bullshit. What do you want from me?" Lucy asked.

"I wanted a lot of things, Lucy. Like I wanted to tap that ass but you said no," James said annoyed.

"There's more to a relationship than sex," Lucy said disappointed in him.

"Oh really?" James replied condescendingly. "Look, if I'm not too busy at work, I'll give you a call," James lied.

Lucy settled for this and walked off disappointed. Kara smirked from the juice bar overhearing the whole conversation. "Wow, I didn't even need to use my super hearing to hear that."

"She dumped me and now she's back," James said disgruntled.

"She dumped you? How is that even possible? You have a huge...," Kara said surprised.

"Kara, she refused to have any sex until after marriage. I was starved sexually," James said frustrated.

A sudden rattle hit the coffee shop. "An earthquake?" James wondered.

"No, a bomb. I have been hit with so many. I know exactly how they feel," Kara said and then used her vision to see through multiple buildings.

As Supergirl, Kara flew over to the burning building and noticed it was about to collapse. Going between two pillars, Kara used her super-strength to hold the floor above her up. She then used her heat vision to strengthen the metal inside the two pillars. The building then suddenly collapsed...except the two pillars and the floor Kara had been holding.

"Well...shit," Kara realized.

Unbeknownst to her, a drone had recorded the whole thing.

* * *

Kara went back to the DEO for a debriefing. "Wow, I need a shower after all that dust."

"Hundreds of people died in that collapsed building," Hank pointed out.

"You act like I caused the bombing. Why was it bombed anyway?" Kara wondered.

"A lab inventing a non-lithium battery, which is now totaled," Hank pointed to a screen. "Could be industrial espionage. We should let the FBI handle it."

"Always passing the buck to someone else," Kara chided.

"Fuck you, Kara," Hank shot back.

"Sir, the components from the bomb match the drone," Alex said coming back from the lab.

"Well, that's stupid. Why would anyone do that? Now, we have a link," Hank remarked.

"Yes, well, my lead is Maxwell Lord," Alex said unnecessarily showing his smug face on her tablet. "Both the drone and the bomb were created by Lord technologies."

"Let's pay Maxwell Lord a visit," Hank said.

Kara cracked her knuckles. "Too easy."

"No, we're not killing him," Alex corrected.

"So, we're going to just go to his building as DEO agents? Nobody even knows who we are," Kara pointed out.

Alex rolled her eyes and showed how her DEO badge could change to become an FBI badge. "Oh," Kara realized.

Kara strolled towards the exit with Alex next to her. "Well, back to work," Kara said.

"And by work, do you mean James?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"Well, we do work in the same building," Kara said confused. "Unless of course, he's with his ex."

"His ex?" Alex wondered.

"Yeah, Lucy Lane," Kara said nonchalantly.

"That's Lois Lane's sister," Alex recalled.

"Well, how about that? I never made that connection," Kara rolled her eyes. "She's gorgeous, she's smart, spells nice, and smells good. Hell, I want to fuck her too," Kara said reflectively.

"You serious?" Alex asked hopefully.

"No, besides she's a JAG lawyer that sends bad-ass soldiers to jail just because they torture prisoners and collect ears," Kara said disapprovingly.

"Well, don't talk to James about her. That's how you get in the friend zone," Alex warned.

"Whatever, James and I fucked on the first date," Kara revealed.

"What the fuck, Kara? Did you use protection?" Alex asked surprised.

"Protection? Do you know who I am?" Kara scoffed. Kara then felt her ear as she was getting a call from Cat. "Sup?" Kara answered.

"How's Carter? Does he miss his mom?" Cat asked from her expensive limo.

"Fuck!" Kara internally screamed.

Kara tore out of the DEO facility and flew straight towards the expensive private school Carter went to. Alex merely shook her head and walked off. The two guards at the door snickered as she left.

"Did you hear that, bro?" one of them asked the other.

"Sure did," the other guard smiled. "Who knew Supergirl was such a freak?"

* * *

Kara dropped down inside a bush and quickly changed into civilian attire. The two kids hiding and kissing in the bush were scandalized. Kara walked up to a teacher to collect Carter. "So, Miss Grant put me on the list. It's Kara Danvers," Kara said.

"I just need a signature," the teacher replied.

Kara signed the form and then saw Carter in his school uniform. She fought hard not to chuckle at how much of a dork he looked. "He's all yours," the teacher said to her.

"You hear that, kid? You're all mine," Kara said to him. "Wow, you look like such a nerd in that uniform," she chided.

"My mom says it's okay to be a nerd," Carter said lamely.

"Your mom runs a gossip magazine. Almost everything we say is not true," Kara reminded him.

* * *

Hank and Alex visited Lord Industries posing as FBI agents with the drone components. "This is my technology. I make the best tech. Where did you find it?" Maxwell asked curiously.

"Inside a bomb that destroyed a whole building yesterday," Hank said seriously.

"Well, I don't make weapons. I build things rather than destroy things," Maxwell said proudly. "And it was my building that was destroyed. Thank God for insurance."

"You didn't think it worthwhile to share that information with us?" Hank asked.

"Actually, I did," Maxwell said smugly.

"Damn it," Hank kicked himself.

"So, who's targeting you?" Alex asked.

"Probably the Democrats," Maxwell said thoughtfully.

"That's a really large suspect pool," Hank said obviously.

"Let's narrow it down to lab employees that had access to the lab," Alex suggested. "Maybe someone that has a grudge against you."

"You're quite smart you know," Maxwell complimented her.

"Well, you'll be glad to know she will be the one protecting you," Hank said.

"Nice, you look very beautiful, Agent Danvers. I know people that can get you into the acting business," Maxwell said to her.

"You don't say," Alex said uncomfortably.

* * *

Kara entertained Carter inside Cat's office as she worked. "Did you know I didn't get my first cell phone until I was sixteen," Kara said as Carter texted non-stop.

"You sound poor," Carter replied.

"Wow, is there anything I can get you, Sir?" Kara asked sarcastically. "Anything that would make you happy?"

"Supergirl!" Carter blurted out.

"I don't think she's into teenage boys," Kara said knowingly.

Carter ignored Kara and stared at the TV. "She's so cool. Last week, she stopped Reactron. Superman never did that. She can even shoot phasers out of her eyes."

"I know, right," Kara agreed. "Do you have a crush on Supergirl?" Kara teased.

"No," Carter said awkwardly.

"You got good tastes, kid," Winn chimed in.

"No, it's just that...I want to be her," Carter said and then lowered his head in shame.

"Oh...fuck...well...I...," Kara stuttered not sure what to say.

"Yeah, I feel the same way, kid. I want to be a super-hero, too," Winn said obliviously.

James broke the tension by slamming the stapler repeatedly. "Fuck this thing," he said angrily.

Kara went over to him as he looked flustered. His phone went off with Lucy Lane's picture. "You going to answer that?" Kara teased.

"I'm going to ignore it. There was a time when I would do anything for that woman, but she dumped me," James said bitterly."Now, she's totally stalking me...which is kind of hot," James admitted.

"It is," Kara agreed. "I've never seen you this angry. Want to go inside a closet and let loose some steam?"

"Don't you have to look after that kid?" James wondered.

"Fuck'em," Kara replied.

"Well, alright then," James agreed and the two quickly walked out of the room.

* * *

Alex was killing time looking over Maxwell's train blueprints. "You like trains, Agent Danvers?" Maxwell asked.

"Sure," Alex replied disinterestedly.

"I have the longest and the fastest trains. They can go through any tunnel," Maxwell told her.

"Good to know," Alex said bored.

"I use liquid helium to cool the train down. Unfortunately, some of our lab technicians started breathing helium and making funny voices," Maxwell shook his head. "You seem like you have a big brain. How about you join my team?"

"I enjoy my cushy government job where I can never be fired and I have a guaranteed pension for life," Alex replied.

"Well, in the private sector you can make a ridiculous amount of money. I have billions of dollars to my name. Besides, I'm a real hero in this city. I have my name on countless hotels and casinos across the East Coast," Maxwell said.

"We just got a new hero," Alex reminded him.

"Supergirl? Have you seen the damage she has caused? The bay is an ecological disaster and one of my buildings has been completely destroyed. I can save this planet. Have you seen my hands? These are building hands," Maxwell told her.

The phone rang breaking the tension between them. "What's happening?" Maxwell asked his secretary.

"We found a bomb in your lab FYI," his secretary said nonchalantly.

"I'll be right there," Maxwell said bored.

At the lab, Maxwell and Alex looked down at a bomb that had been stored in a metal compartment. Maxwell stared at the bomb and then picked it up. "Holy Fuck! That could have gone off," Alex shouted at him.

"I have excellent hands. See how smooth they are," Maxwell said as he placed the bomb on a table.

"We should evacuate before it goes off," Alex advised.

"The stuff in here is kind of important," Maxwell told her.

"Well, move over before you blow us both up," Alex said.

Maxwell took some pliers and cut a wire. Alex sighed with relief that they hadn't just died. "Can you consult with me before you do that?" she asked him.

The timer immediately went to five minutes and counted down. "Well...shit," Maxwell said.

* * *

At CATCO, Kara and James came back a little ruffled. "That's Jimmy Olsen, right?" Carter asked awkwardly.

"He sure is," Kara said brightly.

"I thought he was white," Carter said confused.

"Well, he just said he was on his job applications, so he could get a job," Kara explained.

"He knows Superman, doesn't he?" Carter asked curiously.

"Yep," Kara winced.

"So, he could introduce me to Superman and then have Superman introduce me to Supergirl," Carter figured.

"Or...you could just ask your mom to introduce you to Supergirl," Kara said obviously.

"My mom doesn't talk to me. Not since I told her I like...," Carter said sadly.

"Okay, hold that thought," Kara interrupted as she took a phone call from Alex.

"We have a bomb here at Lord Industries that's going to go off in a minute," Alex said stressed out.

"Don't worry. I'll save your ass...again," Kara assured her.

* * *

Kara dropped into Lord Industries' lab in her Supergirl uniform. "Thank God you're here," Alex said freaked out. "This bomb has the potential to level thirty blocks."

"Wicked," Kara grinned.

"K...Supergirl, get rid of it," Alex ordered.

"Don't worry, we still got thirty seconds," Kara rolled her eyes.

"For fuck's sake, get rid of it," Alex shouted at her.

"Fine," Kara said and flew off.

At the DEO headquarters, Hank was monitoring the situation. "She's going Mach 2," an assistant told him.

"Yeah, across the city instead of going straight up like a dumbass," Hank commented. "Supergirl, go up!"

"Oh," Kara realized and went straight up with the bomb.

"Throw it," Hank warned her.

Kara ignored Hank and continued to hold onto the bomb. It suddenly exploded high in the atmosphere. "Oh, that felt good," Kara smiled as the explosion surrounded her.

* * *

Kara woke up on a tanning bed that blasted her with solar radiation. "This really feels good. You should try it," Kara sad enjoying herself.

"I prefer not to get skin cancer," Hank replied.

"I was so scared," Alex said giving Kara a hug.

"Hey, no problem," Kara said dismissively.

"We found out who planted the bomb in the lab. His name is Ethan Knox. He was fired from the lab six months ago," Hank said showing a picture of his face on the screen.

"So...how do we find him?" Kara wondered.

"Don't you have to babysit some kid?" Alex reminded her.

"Fuck!" Kara internally screamed and ran out.

* * *

Kara entered the office and found Winn and Carter playing an inappropriately violent video game. "Thanks for looking after the kid. I don't know what I would do without you," Kara said appreciatively.

"Well, you could...," Winn said but Kara was already gone.

"You're getting killed," Carter said to Winn referring to the game.

"Every day, kid" Winn muttered.

* * *

Kara exited the office and took some "me time" at the cafe. Coincidentally, Lucy Lane found her there at the bar. "Is that you, Kara?" Lucy said coming closer.

Kara pretended to give her a warm smile. "Lucy Lane, how could I forget? You must really like the fat greasy food they serve here."

"Actually, I left my cell phone here. I'm a little frazzled," Lucy excused herself.

"Good for you," Kara said trying to ignore her as she waited for her milkshake.

"Do you happen to know? Well, I don't even know if I want to know...," Lucy babbled on.

Kara tapped the bar as she waited patiently for her milkshake. "Is James seeing anyone?" Lucy asked.

"Where the fuck is my milkshake?" Kara grumbled in her head. "Well, James and I are together sometimes," Kara answered.

"No, I mean, you're his fuck-buddy. I mean, like seriously," Lucy explained.

"I guess not then," Kara said awkwardly.

"What about Supergirl?" Lucy asked suspiciously.

"Supergirl is an all-American girl that would never fuck anyone before marriage," Kara lied.

"Well, that's a relief," Lucy sighed. "Jimmy thinks my work came in between us, but he's wrong. The reason I prioritize work is because he does the same."

"I wish...I wish I gave a shit," Kara admitted.

"He says I left him but the truth is that he left us," Lucy continued.

"I'm so sorry," Kara said with false sincerity.

"I mean, how am I going to compete against someone like Supergirl?" Lucy wondered.

"You could try a boob job," Kara recommended.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alex confronted Maxwell Lord on his former employee. "You fired Ethan Knox six months ago. His wife divorced him and took sole custody of their child. When his daughter got sick, he snapped."

"I wish...I wish I gave a shit," Maxwell said casually.

"He will target your event. You have to cancel," Alex advised.

"I won't be intimidated by terrorists," Maxwell replied. "I have a train to catch."

* * *

Kara strolled into Jame's office. "Guess who I saw in our favorite cafe: your ex."

"What does she want?" James said grumpily.

"She said, it wasn't her, it was you," Kara summarized.

"Why am I not surprised," James shook his head.

"She thought she was coming in second to Superman," Kara added.

"Well, because she was. Superman is a one-of-a-kind superhero from another planet. I would give my left nut to report on that guy," James said.

"Wow," Kara said speechless.

"I've put her behind me," James said resolved.

There was an awkward silence between them. "Well, here's your milkshake," Kara said handing him one.

* * *

Kara arrived at the DEO as Alex went over surveillance of Maxwell's new train. "You know...I feel like we're getting sidetracked from the killing criminal aliens business," Hank grumbled.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help," Kara said as she entered the room.

"Those poor people," Hank shook his head referring to the train passengers.

* * *

Lucy strolled into Jame's office hours later. "Whoa, how the fuck did you get in here?" James wondered as she came in.

"Learned from the best," Lucy said referring to Jame's ability to break into things.

"Alright, what do you want?" James asked impatiently.

Lucy closed the door and closed the blinds. She then advanced on James. "I want you," she said.

* * *

Kara was flying through the air eyeballing the train looking for a bomb. "The bomb is at the Metropolis airport," Alex radioed her.

"Alright, on my way," Kara said speeding towards the airport.

"Kara, I'm so sorry but I lost Carter. I think he's on the train," Winn said by cell phone.

"Winn, you had one job," Kara said frustrated.

"Also, I saw the bomber on the train," Winn added.

"Well...shit," Kara muttered and flew back towards the train.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked as she flew back.

"If Carter dies, I am so fired," Kara told her.

"There are thousands of more people at the airport," Alex reminded her.

"Yeah, I kind of want to keep my job though," Kara winced.

"God damn it," Alex cursed as she hung up. "We have to go to the airport," she said to Hank.

Kara landed on the train and ripped a piece of the roof off to get inside. As it happened, she found Carter with Maxwell. "Thank God I found you, kid. We're leaving. There's a bomb on the train."

"Wait...what?" Maxwell wondered.

"Yeah...my friend said he saw a guy with a bomb on his chest," Kara said vaguely.

"I can't stop the train. It's automated," Maxwell said seriously.

"That seems like a really bad design flaw," Kara critiqued. "Anything stopping you from getting all the passengers to the back of the train."

"Nope," Maxwell replied.

"Okay then," Kara said awkwardly and then X-ray visioned through the train. She saw the bomber head to the front of the train.

Kara waited patiently as the terrorist took his sweet time getting to the front. She couldn't risk grabbing him in the middle of the train and setting the bomb off. Once he was there, Kara casually made her way to the front.

* * *

At the airport, Hank strolled out of the airport with the bomb in his hand. "How did you disarm it? That's incredible," Alex said stunned.

"It helps to be a badass," Hank said carrying the bomb away.

* * *

Ethan entered the front of the train with Kara close behind. She tore open the doors to get to him. "If you try to remove me off the train, it will go off instantly," Ethan told her.

"How about you deactivate that bomb for me, please," Kara replied condescendingly.

"There's no way out for me," Ethan said distressed.

"Yeah, you're right about that. One way or another, you're fucked," Kara agreed.

"I'm doing this for my daughter. She's sick," Ethan told her.

"I'm not following," Kara said honestly.

"No one was supposed to know it was me. Now, I can never face my little girl again," Ethan said pathetically.

"Look, man, I know a really good PR firm that can help restore your image. Just tell me how to deactivate the bomb," Kara said to him.

"You'll save them, right?" Ethan said referring to the passengers.

"I'll do what now?" Kara wondered.

"You have thirty seconds," Ethan said triggering the bomb.

"Well...shit," Kara realized.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds. "Save them!" Ethan shouted at her.

"I don't like being told what to do especially from a terrorist," Kara said with her arms crossed.

"You have the power. Do something," Ethan pleaded.

"You putting this on me? First, the building and now this train," Kara sighed.

"For the love of God, do something," Ethan said on his knees.

"Fine," Kara rolled her eyes. She fired her heat vision through the train floor separating the train link. The rest of the train split off and started to slow down.

Kara stayed with the bomber in the front of the train. "Aren't you going to slow down the rest of the train?" Ethan asked incredulously.

"Spiderman already did it," Kara shrugged.

Ethan closed his eyes as he was about to explode. "Doing the close your eyes before you die, cliche," Kara mocked.

"You're still here?!" he asked.

"Yeah, wouldn't miss it," Kara smirked.

"Tell my daughter...," Ethan began and then exploded.

Kara waited for the explosion to pass and saw nothing of Ethan remaining. "Tell her what? What?" Kara wondered.

* * *

James' office was completely torn apart as the two lovers couldn't get enough of each other. "Oh fuck, I missed my flight," Lucy recalled.

"Don't worry about it," James told her.

* * *

Kara strolled into DEO completely fine. "Can you get me that Allen's wrench?" Alex asked as she worked on a bomb. Kara nonchalantly tore the top off.

"Wow, thank God it was a dud," Alex said as she took it off. "Wait, this isn't a dud."

Kara eyed Alex with some concern. "This is a remote fail-safe. Why would you have a remote fail safe on your bomb?" Alex wondered.

"I don't understand a word you're telling me," Kara said emotionally exhausted.

"Wait, don't you have to babysit that kid?" Alex reminded her.

"Fuck!" Kara internally screamed and took off.

* * *

The next morning, apparently, Cat came by the office to pick up her kid. "You had me worried sick," Cat lied as she saw him run up to her.

"I saw Supergirl. It was so cool. I was so excited. I want to be just like her," Carter babbled.

"Great, kid," Cat said dismissively. "Now, go to school."

Cat then turned to Kara. "If you weren't Supergirl, I would totally fire you, right now."

"I was thinking. How do you juggle it all?" Kara asked referring to all of her responsibilities.

"With balls of steel," Cat answered.

* * *

At Lord Industries, Maxwell decided to drown his sorrows with some Whiskey. Kara then arrived at his window. "What can I get you?" Maxwell offered.

"How about what you're having," Kara said appreciatively.

"Is it okay for you to drink and fly?" Maxwell wondered.

"Fuck the law," Kara scoffed.

"I can drink to that," Maxwell said clinking glasses with Kara.

"You know...I heard an interesting fact. The terrorist's daughter is being treated by a doctor that was given a lifetime grant by your company."

"Oh, really?" Maxwell replied.

"I have this theory that you had a remote fail-safe in that bomb in case I didn't stop it from killing you. I'm a thinking you forced Ethan to plant those bombs to save his daughter's life," Kara accused.

"Like Star Trek Into Darkness," Maxwell recalled.

"Exactly," Kara smiled.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about," Maxwell denied. "But whoever did plant these bombs might be curious about you like what is she made of, how does she do it."

"A test," Kara realized.

"What could it have shown? The drones would have measured your agility, the building explosion your strength, and the bomb at the airport your speed. But the last test is the most intriguing of all," Maxwell said in a villainous tone.

"Oh yeah?" Kara doubted.

"You chose to save a hundred people on that train rather than thousands at the airport. One might deduce there was someone on that train you cared about and finding out who that person is will be the key to finding out who you really are," Maxwell concluded.

"Well, I was at the train to save your ass, Maxwell Lord," Kara said simply.

"Really?" Maxwell wondered as if the thought never occurred to him.

"Yeah, I want more than some dumb brute I can kill in an instant. I want someone to truly challenge me mentally and emotionally. I want someone intelligent and ruthless like you. I want my very own Lex Luther, and you better deliver, Maxwell Lord," Kara said pointing at his chest.

Maxwell wasn't sure he had heard correctly. "Wait...what the fuck?"

Kara smirked and flew off out his window.


	5. Livewire

On an average workday at the DEO, an alien prisoner got out and began beating guards senseless. Kara intervened just in time but quickly became preoccupied with a phone call from Alex.

"Where are you?" Alex demanded.

"Little busy," Kara said as she got smacked in the face.

"You promised me you would be here," Alex said distressed.

"I will be, okay. Just chill out," Kara said.

As Kara fought the alien other DEO guards tried to help out. "Really guys, great effort but I can handle him," Kara said to the others.

Kara then loaded her fist and punched through the alien's gut killing him instantly. "He was easy," Kara said amused.

"She and she had valuable intelligence we could have used," Hank said annoyed.

"I'm not apologizing," Kara replied automatically. "And she? Damn, she's almost as ugly as your mamma," Kara joked.

"Fuck you, Kara," Hank said becoming sensitive.

"Can I have the rest of the day off?" Kara asked.

"No," Hank replied.

* * *

Kara flew into her apartment window and met up with Alex. "Sorry, I'm late. Hank was being a hardass for some reason."

"I am freaking out, right now," Alex told her.

"What for?" Kara asked.

"Last year, she yelled at me for you not dating enough," Alex said seriously.

"Just tell her I'm having unprotected pre-marital sex with a Black guy," Kara said nonchalantly.

"I can't imagine what she'll do to me for you coming out...," Alex said.

"I'm not gay, okay," Kara said defensively.

"As Supergirl," Alex finished.

"Oh," Kara realized. "Well, does she not watch the news? I am literally on the news every day."

"She's too busy making pies," Alex said lamely.

"I hope she made some chocolate pecan pies," Kara's eyes lit up.

"That's disgusting," Alex remarked.

There was a knock on the door. "You need to change," Alex told her.

"It's fine," Kara said dismissively and opened the door.

Instead of her adopted mother, it was the apartment fixer-upper. "You called about a water leak?" he asked and then stared at Supergirl.

"Forget you saw this," Kara said freaked and then kissed the fat plumber.

Kara then quickly closed the door. "That was so gross. I need some soap to wash out my mouth," Kara said disgustedly.

"What did you do to that guy?" Alex wondered.

"It's one of my many powers. I can make people forget by kissing them," Kara explained.

"Does it matter if they're male or female?" Alex asked.

"I...don't think so," Kara guessed.

There was another knock on the door. Kara used her X-ray vision this time through the door. "Just change already," Alex pressed.

"No, I want to look cool for her," Kara objected. She opened her door and greeted her adopted mother, Eliza Danvers.

"Oh, my favorite wonderful girl," Eliza said giving Kara a hug. "And you too, Alex," Eliza added as she brought her suitcases inside.

"You look great," Eliza complemented a smiling Kara. "And Alex, you look really tired."

"Wow, thanks mom," Alex said disappointed.

"How was your flight?" Kara asked.

"Better than yours, am I right?" Eliza said to Alex referring to her near-death experience. "You're doing great," Eliza assured Kara.

"Really?" Alex doubted.

"Of course," Eliza replied. "Hey, what's on talk radio?"

"Isn't that a little old," Alex asked her.

"Nonsense, I listen to Rush Limbaugh every day," Eliza said as she turned on the radio.

"This is Leslie Willis and this is Live and Wired. You know what grinds my gears: Supergirl," the talk radio host said. "Her outfit his horrible, a fashion disaster. It looks like a rejected Olympic figure skating outfit and who wears skirts these days? It seems so conservative when no one is trying to get in there. Who would that be? Who would be man enough to puncture that chastity belt of steel," Willis went on.

"This guy, that's who," James said proudly as he continued listening.

"Or maybe she's a total Lezbo," Willis continued.

"I'm not gay!" Kara shouted at the radio.

"How would it even work down there? She is an alien right? Are there tentacles in her vagina? The world must know," Willis said.

"So...," Alex said awkwardly. "Do you have tentacles?"

Kara fried the radio with her heat vision. "Now, now, Kara, it's going to be alright," Eliza said to her.

"I'm going to murder that bitch," Kara vowed.

* * *

Kara went to the office and was greeted by friend-zone Winn. "So, how is your mom?" Winn asked.

"She's great but Alex is acting like a bomb is ready to go off," Kara said.

All the workers in the office suddenly dropped to the floor as soon as Kara said "bomb." Kara ignored them. "So, what are your Thanks Giving plans?"

"Just sitting alone in my damp apartment crying myself to sleep," Winn replied.

"What about your family?" Kara asked.

"Sore wound there," Winn winced.

"Hey, orphans unite," Kara said giving Winn an inappropriate fist bump.

"Well, at least you have adopted parents," Winn said resentfully.

"How about you come over for Thanks Giving. The place could use an emotional pinata," Kara suggested.

"You don't have to do that," Winn resisted.

"Winn, you're my best friend. I can't think of a better friend than you," Kara told him.

"Stop saying that," Winn said frustrated.

Kara then realized the "bitch" was in Cat's office. Using her super-hearing, she overheard the conversation. "I warned you about going after Supergirl. No one is to be more negative than I on her," Cat said seriously.

"Yes, mom," Leslie said obnoxiously.

"I found you, I can break you," Cat told her. "Supergirl is off the table, effective immediately."

"You dictating my content now?" Leslie asked furiously.

"What are you, a Rand Paul supporter?" Cat said dismissively.

"I have two years left on my contract, and I know you're too cheap to buy me out. So, you can go fuck yourself," Leslie said proudly.

"I can't fire you, but I can transfer you to traffic reports," Cat threatened.

"Good! Like I give a shit," Leslie replied.

"You're bluffing," Cat said calmly.

Leslie stormed out of Cat's office and didn't realize her favorite target walked past her. "You sure showed her, boss," Kara said pleased.

"I don't like competition. The only one that's going to talk shit about you is me," Cat said.

"I could not hope for a better boss," Kara said mockingly.

* * *

Kara went to her favorite bar/cafe and found James brooding. "The weather got you down?" Kara asked sympathetically.

"Actually, it matches my mood perfectly," James said.

"How about you come over to my place for Thanks Giving. My white conservative adopted mom would love to have you," Kara said brightly.

"Are you fucking high?" James wondered.

"Not yet," Kara smiled deviously.

"I already have plans to take Lucy to Ohio," James told her.

"Why in God's name would you do that?" Kara asked curiously.

"To punish her," James said darkly. "If Supergirl needs me, she can just give me a call and I will not be there."

"Yeah, well, I got some family drama going on. Alex is concerned that I came out as Supergirl," Kara said a little too loudly.

"You're Supergirl?" a drinker wondered next to them.

"Oh, God damn it," Kara sighed and then kissed the man so he would forget.

"What was that about?" James asked.

"If I kiss someone, I can make them forget whatever I want, even their own names," Kara said amused.

"Wow, good thing Superman isn't gay. I would have been fucked," James mused.

Lucy Lane then entered the cafe. "Hi, Kara," she said sweetly.

"Hi, Lucy. Enjoy your trip," Kara said sarcastically.

"Well, let's go," James smiled taking Lucy with him to the airport.

Alex then approached Kara at the bar. "How did you know I was here?" Kara asked annoyed.

"Please, Hank has a tracking device on you," Alex told her.

"That's creepy," Kara said and then wondered where it could be.

"I got it figured out. Mom is furious you came out but is acting like she doesn't care," Alex said.

"Well, I don't give a shit either way," Kara admitted.

"You tell her, sister," the bartender said.

"I'm not gay!" Kara shouted back at him. She then turned to Alex. "Maybe its time you came out."

"Excuse me?" Alex asked defensively.

"Yeah, tell her what you really do," Kara suggested.

"You want me tell her I am a DEO agent?" Alex asked a little too loudly.

"You're some kind of agent, like X-files?" a drunk man asked.

"More like Men-in-Black," Kara corrected and then realized what she had done. "Damn it," she said as she kissed the man.

"So, what has your mom thought you did this whole time?" Kara wondered.

"Unemployed," Alex winced.

"Wow, so now I know why she likes me so much," Kara mocked.

Kara and Alex went outside and happened to see a helicopter about to crash due to bad weather. "Damn...it," Kara realized she would have to save the day. Kara quickly dressed as Supergirl and flew towards the helicopter. As she did, the pilot somehow came out.

Kara grabbed the pilot and set him down on the street. She then went back to the helicopter and realized the passenger was Leslie Willis. "Oh, it's you, the bitch," Kara realized.

"Save me," Leslie pleaded.

"This is karma for all the rude things you've said about me," Kara said victoriously.

Karma decided to strike Supergirl first with a lightning strike. The lightning hit Kara, passed onto the helicopter, and zapped Leslie. "Wow, that tickled," Kara remarked and then realized poor Leslie was fried.

Kara sighed. "Somehow, someway, I'm going to get the blame for this."

* * *

Cat and Kara came to the hospital to visit the fried Leslie. "How much longer until it's appropriate for us to leave?" Cat asked impatiently.

"One second after signing the guest log," Kara replied.

"I love that answer," Cat said giving Kara a high-five. "Let me take some pictures of her. Look at that white hair," Cat said amused as she took some photos on her phone.

"So...does she have a family?" Kara asked wondering if there were additional people she could fry.

"Not that she mentioned, maybe a guy named Bruce," Cat recalled.

"Bruce Wayne?" Kara wondered.

"Don't be stupid. The other Bruce," Cat corrected.

"So, where did all these flowers come from?" Kara asked.

"Her fans. She has a shrine dedicated to her. Who knew there were so many haters," Cat said.

"I feel awful though," Kara admitted.

"Yeah...you...fucked up big time," Cat nodded. "But don't feel bad, kid. I was the one that put her in the helicopter, so I get credit for this one," she smiled.

"Well, back to work," Cat ordered Kara. Once Kara was out of the room, Cat went near Leslie. "Get off your ass, Leslie. And don't even think about applying for disability."

* * *

Alex watched TV while her mother cut carrots. "It gonna rain!" the Black weatherman reported.

"Turn that off," Eliza requested.

Alex complied turning the TV off. "So, you ready to chew me out now?"

"What the fuck were you thinking, Alex? How could you let her put on that cape," Eliza criticized.

"She's done amazing things," Alex defended.

"I know but why the cape? Do you realize you can be sucked up into a plane's engine intake that way," Eliza reminded her.

"That is highly unlikely," Alex replied.

"She's put herself in a lot of danger," Eliza said.

"She's an adult. It's not like I can stop her," Alex pointed out.

"She's been here ten years and hasn't learned a damn thing," Eliza said.

"I literally cannot stop her," Alex told her.

"I'm disappointed in you," Eliza shook her head.

"You know what? I got work to do," Alex said and took off.

"What work?" Eliza wondered.

* * *

That night, Leslie stumbled around in a black one-piece catsuit with white hair. Her body fluctuated electricity randomly. "I can't believe they discharged me. I need a better health care plan," she realized.

Winn was taking a stroll down the street when he saw Leslie walking aimlessly. "Do you need help, lady?"

"I could use a friend," Leslie agreed.

"That again? I'm sick and tired of being in the friend zone," Winn said angrily.

Leslie got close to him and shocked him to the ground. "It's better than the dead zone," she remarked. Leslie then saw a street light and instinctively became pure electricity through it.

* * *

Winn stumbled into Kara's apartment. "Sorry, I'm late. I got shocked by a lady with white hair," he said slurring his words.

"It's alright, Winn," Eliza said forgivingly

Winn stumbled his way to his chair with his clothes still smoking. "Everything looks great," Winn remarked.

"Kara, could you cook the turkey a little bit more," Eliza requested.

"Sure," Kara said and then cooked the turkey with her heat vision.

"What...the...fuck did I just see?" Winn wondered.

"Oh, I thought he knew," Eliza said sheepishly.

"I'm not kissing him. I refuse," Kara said resolved.

"You didn't see anything," Alex told Winn.

"Oh, right," a still dazed Winn nodded.

"You know, when she first did that I was concerned we were eating radioactive turkey," Eliza chuckled.

"Yeah, cancer's funny," Alex said sarcastically.

"How about we get some food in you, Alex," Eliza said forcefully. "Like some pie?"

Alex gave a terrified look as Eliza brought up the chocolate pecan pie. "I like pie," the still dazed Winn expressed.

"Let's talk about what we're grateful for," Eliza said.

"I'm grateful for all my friends at work most especially...," Winn said standing up.

Kara's cellphone rang in the middle of Winn's speech. "It's James. I have to take this," Kara said as she hurried out of the room.

"Really?" Winn wondered.

"Sup?" Kara said to James once she was safely in her room.

"I figured we could do some phone-sex to get you away from your mom and sister," James said smoothly.

"I could totally go for that now," Kara agreed.

Meanwhile, Alex continued drinking wine to steady her nerves. She wasn't drunk yet but getting there. "So, Eliza, you are a scientist. That's cool," Winn remarked.

"Scientist is a broad term. I'm a bio-engineer," Eliza corrected.

"I have something to tell you," Alex blurted out.

Eliza gave Alex a haunted look wondering what it could be. "Yeah, I work for the government as a DEO agent that monitors alien life on the planet."

"Oh, thank God," Eliza said relieved.

"That's also pretty cool," Winn said lamely.

"So, what did I miss?" Kara asked as she came back feeling fresh and fulfilled.

"So, the two of you work for a secret organization in the government?" Eliza asked annoyed.

"I wouldn't call it work, since I don't get paid," Kara said bitterly.

"How could you do this, Alexandra," Eliza said outraged.

"Oh shit," Kara realized.

"You lied to me for years," Eliza said pissed off.

Kara and Winn clinked glasses as they witnessed the domestic dispute between mother and daughter. "I have protected the world from alien invasions, plagues, and settled refugees. Kara's only been flying around for a few weeks, and you love her more than me."

"Do you think your father would be proud of you?" Eliza asked.

"I can never win with you," Alex said hurt and proceeded to stumble her way out of the room.

"This turkey is amazing," Winn complimented.

"I know, right," Kara agreed.

Eliza sighed distraughtly. "Do you ever wonder why I am so much harder on her than you, Kara."

"Is it because I'm adopted?" Kara figured.

"No, it's because she knows better than to trust the government. You're...a blond ditz," Eliza explained.

"Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence," Kara rolled her eyes. Kara then eyed her cell phone and contemplated whether to stay in this awkward situation or be with her boss.

"I have to go. My boss needs me. It's an emergency," Kara said. "Winn, you're coming with me."

"Oh, sure," Winn said, his mouth full of turkey.

* * *

Kara strolled into the office and found Cat calmly drinking a glass of wine. "All of our systems are down, and I have a conference call to London and Beijing," Cat said.

"What do I look like? Radio Shack?" Kara asked sarcastically.

"You're right. I was wrong to call in a dumb blond for tech support," Cat realized.

"You're blond too," Kara shot back. Kara glanced at the computer. "I hate to say it, but we need Winn."

"What's a Winn?" Cat wondered.

"He's our IT guy, the very person we need to fix this," Kara said obviously.

The power then went out. "Well, we're fucked," Kara remarked.

"Gobble...gobble," a voice said over the speaker.

"Leslie?" Cat figured.

"Leslie Willis is dead," the TV monitor suddenly came to life and showed her face.

"Nice," Kara said amused.

"This is Leslie 2.0," Leslie explained.

"That is so lame," Kara chuckled.

"I am Livewire," she clarified.

"A lot better," Kara complimented.

Livewire suddenly materialized in the room and fired electricity at them. "Kill her," Cat ordered.

"With pleasure," Kara said only to get zapped to the floor.

Livewire went after Cat blasting away at her personal art collection. Cat took cover but Livewire used her ability to link through every electrical outlet and electronic device to find her. "Do you want to know how this happened to me?" Livewire asked Cat.

"Not really," Cat said honestly.

Livewire raised her hands for the kill when Kara, dressed as Supergirl, blocked the discharge just in time. "Wow, that actually tickled," Kara complimented.

Livewire fired more electricity at Kara but it was blocked by Kara's heat vision. The two beams met in the middle creating static discharge that caused the whole office to spark around them. Livewire then dematerialized as Kara's heat vision went through her.

"Thanks for the energy," Livewire smirked.

"Oh crap," Kara realized her heat vision was useless against her.

Kara tried physical attacks and body-slammed Livewire against the wall. She went for a killer punch when Livewire dematerialized again. Kara then realized the elevator Cat was in was free falling. Kara forced open the doors and flew towards the falling elevator stopping it just in time.

* * *

Hank came by Catco to investigate the incident with Kara. "How could this happen? People get hit by lightning all the time and don't get superpowers," Kara said.

"From how you explain it, you were the one that got hit by lightning and then that electricity passed onto Leslie. You're element X," Hank said.

"So, you're saying this is my fault?" Kara asked defensively.

"Everything is your fault, Kara," Hank said annoyed. "The important thing is that we find out how to kill her. So, she siphons off energy."

"Yeah, she absorbed my heat vision," Kara agreed.

"But she does have a physical form you can punch?" Hank asked.

"Sometimes but she can move at the speed of light," Kara sighed.

"Well, you're fast but you're not that fast," Hank said.

"Oh really?" Kara doubted.

"If I recall, we have a prisoner back at the DEO that is made of sentient energy. We have a device back at the lab that could be used to trap Livewire," Hank considered.

"I don't understand a word you're telling me," Kara said completely lost.

"Don't worry about it," Hank smiled and walked off.

Kara went back to a frustrated Cat. "You make a lousy secretary but a decent bodyguard," Cat complimented.

"Thanks, I guess," Kara replied.

"I am going to need you to stay with me overnight until we get power. Is your family going to be fine with that?" Cat asked rhetorically.

"It doesn't really matter what they think. I'd rather not be back there," Kara winced.

"Why not?" Cat asked curiously.

"Well, my foster mother and sister got into a big fight," Kara said vaguely.

"Well, at least they're fighting. My mother completely ignores me," Cat said resentfully and got herself a drink. "She didn't care that I make millions of dollars. She didn't care that I became queen of media or that I own an entire building. All she cared about was me popping out kids left and right. Thank God for Carter or I would never hear the end of it."

* * *

Meanwhile, Alex came back to Kara's apartment to find Eliza setting up candles everywhere. "Fire hazard much," Alex muttered.

"Is that sass I hear, young lady?" Eliza asked displeased.

"You know what? I don't want to fight anymore," Alex told her.

"That's because I'd kick your ass," Eliza said tipsily.

"Have you been drinking?" Alex asked disappointed.

"I was thinking about your father," Eliza admitted.

"Here we go," Alex sighed. "Why are you so hard on me?"

"Kara was a little girl from another planet and today she still acts like that little girl. She's a total ditz, one bar above being retarded. You are my daughter and you will always be my Supergirl," Eliza said.

"Oh, mom," Alex said tearfully as they hugged.

Alex then felt her phone ring at the worst possible time. "It's work. I have to go in," Alex said.

"When you come back, I need to tell the both of you something important," Eliza said.

"Yeah, sure," Alex said as she left.

* * *

Cat drank her last glass of wine at a nearby bar. "I am so wasted right now. I don't know how you do it."

"Well, I do have Kryptonian DNA," Kara pointed out.

"So, you want to kill Livewire. I want to kill her too. I can draw her out and then you can make the kill," Cat said.

"Fuck yeah," Kara agreed and then got a cell phone call. "What?" she answered obnoxiously.

"Get your ass down here. I have a device you can use to capture Livewire," Hank said.

"I'm not going to capture her. I'm going to destroy that bitch," Kara said determinedly.

"This device will temporarily destabilize her at the atomic level giving you enough time to contain her," Hank said.

"I don't understand a word you're telling me," Kara admitted.

"It's like ghostbusters," Alex explained.

"Oh, now, I understand. I'll be right there," Kara said.

"You're leaving me?" Cat asked outraged.

"Just for a moment," Kara said and then flew out of the bar.

As soon as Kara left, Livewire was on the scene using city lights to arrive at the bar. Cat was outside waiting for her noticing the flickering lights. "Where's your bodyguard?" Livewire asked.

"No idea," Cat replied.

"Are you drunk? I wanted to kill you while you were sober," Livewire said unimpressed.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Cat said sarcastically.

Kara then landed cracking the pavement as she did. "Leslie!"

Livewire turned to Kara and fired electricity at her. The electricity hit Kara and caused explosions all around her from the discharge. Kara emerged from the smoke unaffected. With super-speed, Kara flew up to Livewire and punched her into the air. Livewire dematerialized into electrical pole lines and then rematerialized. Forming long whips of electricity, Livewire swiped at Kara.

"Whiplash did it better," Kara said as she held onto Livewire's whip.

Kara pulled Livewire closer to her and blasted her with heat vision. "Oh, yes, keep it up," Livewire said as she absorbed the energy.

Kara continued to fire on Livewire giving her more energy and making her stronger. "What the fuck are you doing?" Hank asked Kara through the ear pierce.

"If I give her enough power, she'll overload like a battery," Kara said.

Livewire laughed in ecstasy as she continued to grow stronger. Finally, even Kara was worn out. "Yeah, or maybe not. You just increased her power dramatically," Hank said annoyed.

"Oops, well, plan B," Kara said and then ripped through the pavement until she found a water pipe and then sprayed the water on Livewire.

Livewire shrieked in pain as she was hit with the water. Kara knelt down next to the fallen Livewire. "If a bug-man can defeat a human battery, what made you think you could beat me?" Kara asked rhetorically.

"Good job, Supergirl. Now, use the device to keep her contained," Hank said.

"The what now?" Kara asked already forgetting she had it.

* * *

The next day, Kara came into the office and handed Winn a bunch of leftovers she didn't want to eat. "This is for putting up with my crazy family."

"Thanks," Winn said gratefully. "You know. I never got to say what I was grateful for. What I'm grateful for is you."

"Oh, that's so sweet. You are such a great friend," Kara said giving him a hug.

"Yeah, sure," Winn said as his heart was crushed.

Kara then noticed James and Lucy entering the office. "How was Ohio?" Kara asked.

"Oh, we got shot at a few times. It was really exciting," Lucy said brightly. "I'll see you later," Lucy said giving James a kiss and then left.

"You okay?" James asked Kara. "I heard about Livewire."

"Too easy. I kicked her ass," Kara smiled.

"Kara!" Cat called over.

Kara entered Cat's office. "What story should I run: a young starlet that face-planted because she had too much to drink or a young heartthrob that got caught at a gay bar?"

"Why not both?" Kara said obviously.

"I was thinking we should run stories on soup kitchens and shelters," Cat said thoughtfully.

"Are you fucking with me?" Kara wondered.

Cat then realized she couldn't focus on Kara's face. "I'm still a little drunk," she admitted.

"Sounds like it," Kara agreed.

"I want you to know how much I appreciate you ditching your family to get drunk with me last night and beating the shit out of Leslie," Cat said appreciatively.

"You're very welcome," Kara smiled.

* * *

Kara came back to her apartment to find that Eliza and Alex had made up. "I have something to tell the both of you," Eliza said seriously. "It's about your father."

"He's still alive?" Kara said stunned.

"No, Kara, he's still dead," Eliza corrected. "He died working for the DEO under Hank Henshaw," Eliza revealed.

"So, Hank killed him?" Kara asked.

"I don't know that for sure," Eliza admitted.

"He could have died saving the world or something," Alex considered.

"Possibly," Eliza allowed.

"Maybe Hank and dad were best buddies, comrades in arms," Alex continued.

"Hank, your boss, is an asshole," Eliza told them.

"Well, I already knew that," Kara said unimpressed.

* * *

Back at DEO headquarters, Hank greeted Alex and Kara. "Good job, Supergirl, the DEO has its first non-alien prisoner," Hank said as Livewire was carted away in a tube.

"Maybe I can add a few more humans to your collection," Kara volunteered.

"Or maybe you can get back to your real job of catching aliens," Hank suggested.

"Yes, Sir," Kara mocked.

"I expected a wittier comeback. Have you lost your touch?" Hank asked.

"No, Sir. Just ready to work," Kara replied.

Hank smiled and then laughed hysterically as he walked down the hallway. "It's not that funny," Kara frowned.

"We have to find out what happened to my dad," Alex said seriously as Hank walked off.

"He died in a plane crash," Kara said obviously.

"No, don't you get it. It's a government cover-up," Alex hissed.

"The government doesn't lie to people," Kara said naively.

"You helping me or not?" Alex asked her.

"Alright, I'm in but only because Hank is an asshole," Kara agreed.

"We start digging tonight," Alex said resolved.


	6. Red Tornado

Kara as Supergirl flew around enjoying the wind through her hair, the sun on her face, and the peaceful atmosphere. "Kara!" Alex yelled at her through her earpiece.

"What now?" Kara grumbled.

"What's wrong? Radar picked you up outside the city," Alex said concerned.

"Can't I fly around without it being an emergency?" Kara asked sarcastically.

"Not without a flight plan," Alex reminded her.

"Fuck the law," Kara replied.

Kara then heard a random exchange between two drivers down below. "You cut me off, fucker," one driver said.

"Shut your hole," the other replied.

Not wanting to miss this, Kara swooped in and found the two drivers hitting their cars together in awesome road rage. "Hey, who taught you to drive?" the first driver questioned.

"Go to hell, you piece of shit," the second driver shouted.

Kara went super-sonic through the city as she approached the drivers. The two drivers coincidentally were on path to run over a dozen school children. Kara arrived just in time slamming down on their cars before they could hit the kids. The cars flipped over and crashed upside down.

"Cool!" the kids said in unison.

One of the drivers got out and confronted Kara. "You broke my nose and totaled my car!" he raged.

"Yeah, well, that's what insurance is for," Kara said unconcerned.

"You better get out of my face, you stupid bitch," the driver said as he tried to punch her.

Kara easily cupped his fist crushing it and twisted his wrist into a contorted position. "Do you know who the fuck I am? I could stop your heart with one finger," Kara told the driver. "Do you see this 'S' symbol here. It means I can kick any human's ass."

The school children starting taking out their smartphones to record Kara. "I must be in a rich neighborhood," Kara figured.

One of the flipped cars suddenly exploded killing the driver inside. "Well...shit," Kara realized.

* * *

Hank watched news reports of the car incident at the DEO. "Road rage? Seriously?" Hank wondered.

"They were about to kill a bunch of school children. I saved the day," Kara said still dressed as Supergirl. "It's always men that get crazy behind the wheel."

"That's sexist, and I'm offended," Hank told her.

"You're fucking with me, right?" Kara smirked.

"You cannot lose control like that," Hank lectured.

"When did I lose control? He attacked me first," Kara said. "Why you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad. I'm controlling my anger like I do every single day you're here," Hank said annoyed. "There are people out there that fear your cousin. It's not just because he has god-like powers. It's because they fear his temper," Hank said.

"Good thing I don't give a shit," Kara replied with her arms crossed.

Hank threw up his hands and left but another analyst came to her side. "You might want to look at this," she said.

Kara watched Maxwell Lord on an interview. "Well, if it isn't my favorite asshole," Kara grinned.

"We're so concerned about police brutality but what about brutality from so-called superheroes," Maxwell said in the interview.

"Yeah, bite me," Kara said to that.

* * *

Lucy Lane and James Olsen sat down at the cafe for a chat. "My dad's in town. He wants to have dinner with us," Lucy said.

James spat out his coffee. "You told him no, right?"

"He's kind of a big deal," Lucy grimaced. "Can I tell him yes?"

"Well, I guess dinner with your father is better than having my ass disappear," James replied.

"Great!" Lucy said giving James a kiss and taking off. Coincidentally, Kara entered the cafe at the same time Lucy left. "Thanks for the invite," she said to Kara.

"No problem," Kara said completely lost.

Kara went over to James as he was lost in contemplation. "What's up?"

"Lucy's dad is in town," James said.

"So?" Kara wondered.

"Lucy wants me to have dinner with him. He's army like her. He and I don't get along," James said.

"Is it because you're Black?" Kara assumed.

"Actually no, it's because I consort with aliens," James corrected.

"You mean Mexicans?" Kara asked confused.

"No, Kara, like Superman. He thinks he's a threat to national security," James explained.

"I can agree to that," Kara nodded.

"I hope you don't mind, but I invited Lucy to game night," James said changing the subject.

"What the fuck, James?" Kara asked outraged.

"She thinks she's good," James challenged.

"I'll kick her ass," Kara said confidently.

* * *

Kara strolled into the office and found Alex casually sitting. "Why are you here?"

"I need to talk to you about my dad," she said seriously.

"He was my dad, too, sort of, not really," Kara said thoughtfully.

"I need Winn," Alex said.

"Why would anyone need Winn?" Kara wondered.

* * *

Shortly thereafter, Alex and Kara dragged Winn into an empty office. "I need you to hack the DEO mainframe," Alex said to him.

"Isn't that treason?" Winn figured.

"We're at war, Winn," Alex replied.

"Oh, well, that makes it okay then," Winn said skeptically.

"It's about her dad," Kara said pushing his button.

Winn sighed. "Fine," he relented.

"You're such a good friend, Winn," Kara said giving him a hug.

"Fuck my life," Winn muttered.

* * *

A military convoy came up to the DEO base camp. General Lane in his dress uniform approached the DEO group. "Director Henshaw," Gen. Lane addressed.

"General Lane, what can I do for army intelligence?" Hank asked politely.

"You never got briefed on why we're here?" Gen. Lane asked disappointed.

"Nope," Hank replied.

"I need you to transfer one of your assets to my command. The lady in red here," Gen. Lane said.

"You can have her," Hank obliged.

"He can't really transfer me, because I'm a volunteer. You understand that? I just volunteer around here," Kara clarified.

"I don't give a shit. We've been working on an anti-insurgent device. Its project name is RT. I need your help to test it," Gen. Lane said.

"In fact, you have no choice. This is an executive order from the president," Major Lane aka Lucy Lane in uniform said.

"This is my daughter. She's my legal attache. You have any issue with that, you can take it up with her," Gen. Lane explained her presence.

"Wow, let me get something straight: I do whatever the fuck I want. I'm master to no one including the president," Kara said.

"She'll do it," Hank said interrupting her.

"Fuck me," Kara sighed. "What do you want me to do?"

"Fight my robot," Gen. Lane replied.

"Seriously?" Kara grinned.

"It's not a robot. It's an anthropomorphic pseudo entity with combat capabilities," Dr. Morrow said.

"It's a robot," Gen. Lane repeated himself.

A large chest opened revealing the red-colored robot. "I call it Red Tornado," Dr. Morrow introduced.

"Ha! Gaaaay!" Kara laughed immaturely.

* * *

Kara joined Winn as he was working on hacking the DEO. "So, I'm fighting a robot tomorrow," Kara said excitedly.

"A robot? Like the C3PO kind?" Winn wondered.

"No, more like a Terminator," Kara answered as James entered the room.

"Military?" James figured.

"Yeah, General Lane wants me to test out his new robot. Even Lucy was there," Kara said.

"Did Lucy recognize you?" James asked concerned.

"I don't think so, but I wouldn't mind kissing her memories away," Kara smiled at the thought.

"Wait, you can zap a person's memories by kissing them?" Winn asked.

"Yeah, it's like one of my many powers," Kara said nonchalantly.

"Have you ever done it to me?" Winn asked hopefully.

"No," Kara said awkwardly.

"So, General Lane wasn't here for me but you," James realized. "You can say no to this."

"Why wouldn't I? I can completely destroy it without feeling any remorse or hesitation," Kara grinned.

"Wait, does the robot fight cancel game night?" Winn asked concernedly.

"Fuck no," Kara said instantly.

"Alright, Lucy and I will see you there," James said and then left the room.

"You invited Lucy?" Winn asked disappointed.

"That bitch tried to force me into fighting that robot with an executive order. I'll crush her," Kara said dangerously.

* * *

Kara flew at super-sonic speed with rage in her heart. Lucy and James had decisively defeated her at game night. It was all Winn's fault! Kara landed with a thud that shook the military base.

"Okay, let's do this," Kara said filled with rage and hate.

"The fight isn't for another three hours," Alex told her.

"Son-of-a-bitch," Kara said displeased.

Three hours later, Alex and Kara eyed Red Tornado as the fight was about to begin. "You got this," Alex said confidently.

"Well, obviously," Kara scoffed in her Supergirl outfit.

"Don't get overconfident," Alex warned and walked off.

Red Tornado spun his hands around quickly creating a wind funnel. Kara felt the wind but her feet remained planted on the ground. Red Tornado then fired missiles from its wrists. Kara didn't bother to move as the missiles hit her. Gen. Lane, Maj. Lane, Hank, Alex, and Dr. Morrow watched the fight inside a tent.

"She's not taking this seriously," Maj. Lane remarked.

As the dust settled, Kara gave Red Tornado a bored expression. "Was that it?" she asked it.

Red Tornado walked up to Kara to engage her in hand-to-hand combat. Kara quickly sped behind Red Tornado, elbowed its back forcing it to bend over, and then punted Red Tornado across the horizon.

"Supergirl, you won," Alex said over the radio.

"Well, no shit," Kara smiled.

Dr. Morrow gave his tablet a wide-eyed look. "He's gone into self-preservation mode."

The group left the tent to confront Kara. "This is your fault," Gen. Lane scolded Kara.

"Guilty," Kara smiled unconcernedly.

"Your recklessness has caused an uncontrollable killing machine to land in Metropolis," Gen. Lane told her.

"I'm not apologizing," Kara said defiantly.

* * *

Gen. Lane and his staff entered the DEO headquarters in an attempt to track down the missing killer robot. "A billion-dollar investment, eleven years at the R&D," he raged. "I want this thing found or destroyed before it turns Metropolis into a war zone."

"Destroy it? What the fuck?" Dr. Morrow asked incredulously.

"The last thing the army needs is a bunch of wounded civilians on the news," Gen. Lane explained.

"I've invested too much time and effort into this...," Dr. Morrow objected.

"Into what? Did you see how easily Supergirl beat it? You failed. You're fired," Gen. Lane told him.

"You know...you could have fired him before letting him inside our super-secret headquarters," Hank said to Gen. Lane.

"Find the robot and terminate it," Gen. Lane ordered.

* * *

Kara casually strolled into the office as Cat screamed her name. "I have been calling you for the last minute in a half," Cat said annoyed.

"Yeah, I noticed with my super-hearing," Kara winced.

"I make more in ninety seconds than what you make in a year," Cat continued.

"Yeah, speaking of which, am I ever going to get that raise?" Kara wondered.

"No," Cat said flatly.

"Why are you so mean?" Kara whined.

Cat put her finger to mouth to shush her. "We're leaving soon."

"Where?" Kara asked surprised.

"To get drunk as fuck again," Cat told her.

* * *

Meanwhile, James was having dinner with Lucy and Gen. Lane at a nice restaurant. "Scotch," Gen. Lane said to the waiter.

"Club soda, thank you," James said politely.

"That's a pussy drink," Gen. Lane critiqued.

"Dad!" Lucy scolded.

"I don't trust a man who doesn't drink. That's why all my men end up at AA before their contract is over," Gen. Lane said proudly.

"Alright, Sir. It's on," James said ordering a real drink.

"I'm going to powder my nose," Lucy said exiting the scene.

"I was surprised to hear that you and Lucy were back together," Gen. Lane remarked.

"Surprised or disappointed," James asked.

"Little bit of both," Gen. Lane said honestly.

"Is it because I'm Black?" James asked.

"No, no, no, well, a little bit. Mostly, I don't like you because you hang out with that alien, Superman. He's a threat to national security," Gen. Lane said honestly.

"Superman can do whatever he wants. If he wanted to, he could burn the whole place down," James allowed.

"Exactly," Gen. Lane said vindicated.

"But wouldn't it be best if Superman had human contact to moderate him. Imagine a Superman isolated and alone without a friend in the world. That would be some scary shit right there," James said.

"A good point but do you, James Olsen, make Superman safer for mankind?" Gen Lane asked skeptically.

"Well, at the very least, I get him drunk as fuck. He's totally helpless then," James said.

Lucy then arrived finding both men totally hammered. "What did I miss?" she wondered.

"He's alright," Gen. Lane allowed.

"Your old man is not too bad," James said slurring his words.

"I was gone for only five minutes," Lucy said unimpressed.

At the end of the night, Lucy had to carry her father and James out of the restaurant. Red Tornado then appeared before them hovering in the air. "Shit," Gen. Lane muttered.

"I got this or do you still hate super-powered aliens?" James asked.

"Nah, give him a call," Gen. Lane allowed.

James turned on his watch communicator but Superman didn't pick up. "Well, plan B," James sighed.

* * *

Kara was at the bar/cafe with Cat drinking martinis. "I want another vodka martini, shaken, not stirred," Kara said to the waiter.

"No," the waiter shook his head.

Kara frowned as she was denied. "You see that right there. That's anger," Cat noted.

"I think anyone would be pissed off given my circumstances," Kara excused.

"Everybody gets angry and there is no pill for that," Cat said.

"Actually, its called Vicodin but continue," Kara allowed.

"You need to get angry sometimes, or you'll snap someday. You never get angry at work or when you save the day. You just don't give a shit about anything. Everything is a joke to you," Cat observed.

"I remember a time when I worked at the Daily Planet and Perry White threw a chair out the window because someone missed a deadline," Cat recalled.

"Was the window already open?" Kara asked.

"No, it wasn't," Cat said annoyed at being interrupted. "It was White's anger that motivated us. It was that culture of fear that made us all excel."

"You want me to get angry all the time?" Kara wondered.

"I just don't want you to be like Bruce Banner and suddenly snap," Cat said simply.

"I'm not the Hulk. I'm Supergirl," Kara corrected.

"Oh my God. You're Supergirl?" a drunk woman said overhearing them.

"Oh, God damn it," Kara said as she went over to kiss the woman and come back.

"How come you never kissed me?" Cat asked surprised by this new power.

"Its how I got this job, remember?" Kara reminded her.

"Oh, right. What I'm saying is that I would rather have you rage against me every so often than shoot up the office one day," Cat said.

"Are you always this paranoid? Maybe, I'm just a chill person," Kara said.

"Your parents are dead, your adopted father is dead, you have a terrible boss, and you have a secret government agency that doesn't appreciate you, and you fight villains every week. There is anger there, Kara, even if you don't admit to it. There is anger beneath the anger if you know what I mean," Cat said.

"I really don't," Kara said as she finished her martini.

"Find a place to release your anger," Cat advised.

"Like a bar?" Kara wondered.

"No, like a sport's gym or something," Cat suggested.

Kara frowned. What kind of gym could possibly contain her power? Kara then saw her watch blink. "There's an emergency," Kara said to Cat.

"But you're drunk," Cat objected.

"Fuck the law," Kara said as she stumbled out of the bar.

* * *

Kara landed breaking the sidewalk as she did. Red Tornado had already blasted Lucy into some tables with his wind power. "Nice," Kara said amused.

"I'm ordering you to stop," Gen. Lane said to the robot.

"I got this," Kara said with a goofy grin on her face. She went in for a fatal attack when she missed the robot. The robot dodged her other killer punches as well.

"Wow, I'm drunk as fuck," Kara realized.

Red Tornado proceeded to form a large tornado out of the nothing. "That could be an issue," Kara realized as cars and people were flung about.

Kara tensed up her eyes as she tried to focus on Red Tornado. Through her blurry vision, she punched through the robot's chest. The damaged robot retreated from Kara and flew up into the air to escape. Kara tried to fly to chase after it but ultimately fell on her face.

"I see what you mean," Gen. Lane said to James.

* * *

Lucy was treated at the DEO for her injury. James wasn't there because he didn't have clearance. "Thank you for saving our lives."

"No (burp) problem," Kara replied.

"You let it get away. I thought you were on our side," Gen. Lane said angrily.

"I just saved your ass," Kara reminded him.

"You were drunk. That's why it got away," Gen. Lane criticized.

"Forgive me if I have a social life," Kara said sarcastically.

"If any more people get hurt, the DEO will be held accountable," Gen. Lane threatened.

"Sir, this organization doesn't exist and this isn't the first time people have been hurt or killed under our watch," Hank said.

"Or the last," Kara said giving Hank a fist bump he refused to return.

"That robot had lead covering. It wasn't made to fight insurgents. It was made to fight Kryptonians," Hank revealed.

"You've got criminal aliens in your basement," Gen. Lane shot back. "Red Tornado wasn't just for Kryptonians but all the other monsters and abominations you have locked up. What's the difference between her and them?"

"She's blond," Hank shrugged.

"Exactly, she looks hawt and human. It could be deceptive," Gen. Lane said.

"I mean, she's an idiot," Hank corrected. "These criminals are sophisticated, intelligent beyond measure, and they have a mission. She's just a dumb blond," Hank said.

"Thanks, boss," Kara said sarcastically.

Gen. Lane frowned, picked up his hat, and left.

* * *

Alex briefed Kara aka Supergirl at the DEO on new information on Red Tornado. "Thanks to Maxwell Lord, we know that Red Tornado is being controlled by Dr. Morrow. That's why its targeting General Lane."

"I thought that was obvious," Kara said unimpressed.

"Fuck you, Kara. I had to have dinner and have ten glasses of wine with him," Alex said visibly hungover.

"Too easy. We kill Dr. Morrow," Kara said cracking her knuckles.

"How do we find him?" Hank asked.

"We need to get Red Tornado out in the open to find the signal," Alex said.

Kara rolled her eyes. "I'll just destroy Red Tornado then."

"Think you can handle it?" Hank doubted.

"I am completely sober right now," Kara told him.

"General, I need your help to lure Red Tornado out," Hank requested of him.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked openly.

* * *

Red Tornado landed near Gen. Lane just as Alex stormed Dr. Morrow's lab. Red Tornado sped towards Gen. Lane and tried to kill him with a punch. However, Gen. Lane was merely a hologram. Alex discovered Dr. Morrow's computers and considered shooting it up.

"That won't do anything. Telepathic relay interface, to control his cerebral matrix," Dr. Morrow said from behind. If you want to stop him, you'll have to cease neural function from his creator. You'll have to kill me."

"You don't have to throw your life away," Alex said keeping her pistol on him.

"Red Tornado is my life," Dr. Morrow said sadly and then reached for a pipe iron.

Alex fired into his head killing him instantly.

Meanwhile, Kara readied herself for a good fight when Red Tornado suddenly became inactive. "Oh, come on," Kara said displeased.

Red Tornado then twitched and became active again. "It's become sentient," Alex warned. "I don't think its right to kill him. He didn't know what he was doing. He can grow and learn."

"Yeah, I already killed him," Kara said bored. Red Tornado was already in a thousand pieces from Kara's heat vision.

"Supergirl? You okay?" Hank asked.

"Too easy," Kara smirked.

* * *

Alex arrived at Kara's apartment only to find Kara and Winn playing against each other on their computers. "What is it?" she asked annoyed.

"Oh, your father's death, right," Winn said turning off the game. "So, basically your father and another agent went down to South America to apprehend a hostile alien. Both agents were presumed dead except one of the agents came back," Winn detailed.

"Who's the agent that came back?" Alex questioned.

Winn paused for dramatic tension. "It was Hank. His digital signature is all over these files, and he was the one that deleted them."

"Why would he delete the files?" Kara asked cluelessly.

"Because he's hiding something. Because maybe the man I have been working for these last two years killed my father," Alex said darkly.

"That's cold but why would he hire the daughter of the man he killed?" Kara wondered.

"All we know is that Hank Henshaw was the last person to see your father alive," Winn said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I mean maybe Hank and your father were best buddies and he's just covering up his death to protect you, Alex," Kara said optimistically.

"Kara, just stop," Alex said losing patience.

* * *

Kara casually strolled into the office only to be ambushed by Cat's mother. "Where the fuck is my car? Who the fuck are you? What is your malfunction, little girl?"

"Bitch, you better sit your ass down," Kara told her.

"Did you hear what she just said?" Cat's mother raged.

"I heard," Cat said unconcernedly facing away with her sunglasses on. She had the worst hangover.

"How am I going to get to the airport on time?" Cat's mother demanded of Kara.

"Try Ubber," Kara suggested.

"Honestly, is this creature of yours an unpaid intern?" Cat's mother assumed.

"Almost," Kara muttered.

"How do you justify paying a salary to such an unreliable person?" Cat's mother asked.

"First of all, I don't pay her very much," Cat began.

"That's for sure," Kara chimed in.

"And second, you don't get to talk that way to my assets," Cat said assertively. "Just so you know, she's an excellent assistant."

Cat's mother cowered at Cat's crazed expression. "I think I need to pee," she said as she ran off.

"Thanks for saying I'm an excellent assistant. That really brightened my day," Kara said appreciatively.

"It was just for the effect. I've never had a worst assistant than you," Cat sighed. "Now, get me an Advil," she ordered.

"I'll quickly go to the store and get one," Kara said having no intention of following through.

"Don't bother, I have one here," Cat said getting one from her desk. "I always have a fresh supply for having to put up with you."

"Need a glass?" Kara asked helpfully.

"Please," Cat replied.

Kara walked over with the glass and accidentally crushed it in her hands. Cat sighed in annoyance. "Remember what I said about anger."

"This isn't anger, this is...," Kara said and then saw her blood for the first time in a decade. "I'm bleeding."

Cat also noticed her bleeding. "Holy shit."


	7. Lost Powers

"I'm so freaking out!" Kara said as she was given solar radiation treatment.

"It was just a small cut. Don't be such a drama queen," Alex chided.

"You don't understand. I'm invincible!" Kara said.

"Please," Alex rolled her eyes.

Kara got off the tanning bed. "I have this distinct impression that being in a dark underground cave isn't helping my condition."

"Where are you going?" Alex asked concerned.

"On vacation. I feel I earned it," Kara said walking off. "So, you're going to have to investigate Hank yourself."

"My God, Kara, don't you think this place is bugged," Alex told her.

"If it were, I would have been busted a long time ago," Kara smirked.

"You get your powers back?" Hank asked Kara interrupting their coup on him.

"Not...yet," Kara replied.

"Well, you're useless to me then," Hank said disappointedly. "When you're done kicking her out, I'll need your help kicking this prisoner's ass."

"Would be happy to, Sir," Alex replied.

"This is some bullshit. I'm more than just my powers. I have a brain too," Kara said resentfully as Hank left.

"No, Kara, you don't," Alex told her.

* * *

At Catco, Kara submitted her vacation request. "Denied," Cat said immediately.

"I'm entitled to a week of vacation per year," Kara recalled.

"That would be interesting if you had been here a year," Cat smirked. "If you're not here, I underperform. If I underperform our stock price will fall, thousands will lose their jobs, the S&P will take a hit, and you will have personally triggered a recession," Cat exaggerated.

"I wish...I wish I gave a shit," Kara replied.

"Go home, Kara. A powerless super-hero is useless to me," Cat said rudely.

Kara frowned as she walked down the streets of Metropolis without her powers. This was getting old fast. "Hey, hey," James shouted after her.

"Where you headed?" Kara asked.

"A rental, Lucy and I are getting a place to live together after she got fired by her dad," James said.

"That's awesome," Kara said pleased.

"The part about us moving in together or the part about her being fired?" James questioned.

"Hold that thought," Kara dodged as the ground began to shake. A powerful earthquake rattled the city sending Kara and James to the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the DEO, Alex initiated prisoner lockdowns as a safety precaution. The quake damaged the DEO systems knocking out visuals of the prisoners. "We're now on emergency power. The system is rebooting," Alex reported.

The prisoner Jemm with a gem on his face was loose. "Well...shit," Hank muttered. "Seal the base!" he ordered.

"We still have some of our people in there," Alex objected.

"I don't give a fuck!" Hank shouted.

Alex pressed the button sealing the base.

Kara got up and dialed Alex's phone number. "Did you feel that? That was wicked!" Kara said amused.

"I'm in lockdown here," Alex told her.

"With Hank? You have my sympathies," Kara smirked.

"It's standard procedure while we run safety protocols," Alex explained.

"Already bored," Kara said disinterestedly

"Don't worry. Just keep yourself safe until your powers return," Alex advised.

"Oh, I'm not worried about a thing," Kara assured her.

Alex heard an airplane in the background. "Are you at an airport?"

"Yep, Hawaii here I come," Kara said excitedly.

"Well, you just have fun while we risk all of our lives here," Alex said annoyed.

"You bet. Love you," Kara said and hung up. Looking up at the TV screens in the lobby, she saw Maxwell Lord giving his opinion on the quake.

"We can't wait around for the government or Supergirl, the most unreliable super-hero of all time," Maxwell said.

"Bite me," Kara glared.

* * *

Hank suited up and led a DEO team to go find Jemm inside the DEO base. Alex watched the assault team from DEO headquarters. The team went through some dark hallways. Hank was captured first by Jemm. The other two team members were also quickly dispatched. "Oh God!" one said as he was taken out.

"Well...shit," Alex realized.

At the same time, James went after Maxwell Lord with his camera making him uncomfortable. Maxwell casually went to a Metropolis police officer. "I believe this man should be stopped and frisked, don't you?"

"No problem, Mr. Lord," the officer replied and signaled his buddies to help out.

"Ah, hell no," James said as he was quickly ambushed and tackled to the ground.

"He's resisting," one of the dozen officers said.

Maxwell drank one of his own company-made water bottles. "Refreshing."

* * *

Alex decided to go after Hank. She couldn't very well interrogate his ass over her father's death if he too was dead. She took Donovan with her. Jemm captured Donovan without much difficulty. Alex retreated away only to be rushed into an electrical closet.

"I told you to stay put," Hank said annoyed.

"Donovan and I were looking for you," Alex explained.

"Where is he now?" Hank asked.

"Hopefully dead, that mind control business isn't pretty," Alex said.

"Agent Danvers, come in," Donavan said through the radio.

"What's your status?" Alex asked slightly concerned.

"I'm okay, but I'm all on my own. Where is your location?" Donavan asked.

"Go fuck yourself, Jemm," Hank said through the radio.

"Well...fuck you, too, man," Donavan replied. The real Donavan suddenly collapsed.

"I will break out the other prisoners and rise to the surface," Jemm said confidently.

"I'll bury us all before that happens," Hank replied. Hank then turned to Alex. "Let's move to a secure location."

Alex turned her rifle on Hank. "Back away from the door and drop your weapon."

Hank complied dropping his pistol. "What the fuck is this?" he asked impatiently.

"You didn't tell me the truth about my father. I found out he was DEO and that you blackmailed him to serve under you," Alex revealed.

"So? I've done worse things, believe me," Hank excused.

"This is kind of personal," Alex said pissed off.

"Look, this isn't the time to have daddy issues," Hank said.

"Cuff yourself," Alex ordered Hank.

"The fuck I will," Hank refused.

"Don't make me shoot you," Alex threatened.

"You don't have the balls," Hank doubted.

Alex fired a shot into Hank's foot. The bullet penetrated his boot tearing it open and then the boot shifted visually until it was the same as before. "What the fuck is this?" Alex wondered.

Before Hank could answer, Alex locked the door on him and proceeded to move towards the control room. "Jemm, if you're listening, meet me at the control room. Only I have the access codes."

"Fine, I will," Jemm said in a passive-aggressive tone.

Alex fired automatic fire on Jemm with her rifle blasting his chest. She then let loose some flash grenades to distract him. Alex then took up a shotgun and fired at Jemm until she managed to blast off the gem on his forehead. "Bitch, please," Jemm said unimpressed.

Alex took out two pistols and fired at Jemm like she was Lara Croft. After she was out of bullets, Jemm threw Alex across the room. "Are we done with the bullets because that's getting old real fast," Jemm said annoyed.

A fist suddenly punched through Jemm's back and out through his chest. "How?" Jemm wondered as Hank tore through his body with ease.

"It helps to be a badass," Hank replied and then snapped Jemm's neck.

Kara suddenly landed ripping through the ground and the control center's ceiling. "I'm back," she smirked.

"I already took care of it," Hank said annoyed.

"Broke his neck, I see. Nice," Kara approved but disappointed the fight was over.

"Yeah, and I didn't destroy half the city doing it either," Hank said referring to Superman.

"Preaching to the choir," Kara agreed.

"Alex, if you're done being Sarah Connor, in my office," Hank said leaving the room.

"What did you do?" Kara wondered.

"I shot him," Alex said nonchalantly.

"Wow, you're in so much trouble. Don't worry. We can take him," Kara said confidently.

"I have to face him...alone," Alex said walking past Kara.

Hank sat down at his desk with an annoyed expression as Alex walked in and closed the door. "You're probably wondering how I got out of a locked room?"

"Actually, on my list of questions, that's near the bottom," Alex said.

"Well, aren't you the smart ass. You sure you want to hear this?" Hank asked.

"Err...yeah," Alex said obviously.

"You can't share this with anyone, not even Kara. That dumb blond will spread it like wildfire," Hank began.

"You're the one that taught me how to keep secrets from her," Alex reminded him.

"Are we doing this now? I thought you wanted to know about your father?" Hank asked.

"I do. Continue, please," Alex allowed.

"I am not Hank Henshaw," Hank revealed.

There was a dramatic pause between them. "So, now you know the truth," Hank said.

"Then who the fuck are you?" Alex asked confused. "I've seen Hank Henshaw's profile. You look exactly like him."

"I am Hank's twin brother, Han Henshaw," Hank revealed.

"Bullshit," Alex doubted.

"Damn, I was sure that was going to work," Hank said disappointed.

"What's really going on with you?" Alex demanded.

"I'm an alien, a Martian actually," Hank said finally.

"Get the fuck out," Alex scoffed.

"It's completely true. I was a refugee that landed in Peru. The real Hank Henshaw and your father went to go find me. When they did, Jeremiah made the ultimate sacrifice saving me from Hank Henshaw. You see, the real Hank Henshaw was an asshole, so I killed his ass. I couldn't save your father. I'm sorry," Hank explained.

"So, why would you take on the same appearance as that asshole?" Alex asked.

"So, I could take over the DEO. When I finally got back, this place was a mess. You would not believe how much paperwork I have had to do over the last couple of years," Hank grumbled.

"Why did you recruit me then?" Alex asked.

"Your father guilt-tripped me into protecting you. He was kind of vague about it, so I kept you as close to me as possible," Hank answered.

"Yeah, not feeling very protected here. I nearly get killed every other week," Alex noted.

"So, that's the story. I'm still your boss and you will follow my orders," Hank told her.

"Wait...if you're an alien, prove it," Alex demanded.

Hank suddenly morphed his appearance to that of a tall, green-colored, red-eyed, martian. "My name is J'onn J'onzz."

"Oh, wow. You weren't shitting me. Okay...if you want to keep your secret, I want a raise and you can never fire me no matter what I do," Alex demanded.

"Are you for real?" Hank asked returning to his human form.

"You've been collecting a huge paycheck while bossing us humans around. If Feds knew an alien was in charge of the DEO, we would be shut down," Alex said.

"Fine, whatever, it isn't my money. I don't even pay taxes," Hank said.

"Kara's probably overheard everything with her super-hearing," Alex sighed.

"Shut you down, this office is soundproof," Hank said. "So, if Kara finds out I'll know it was you."

Alex exited Hank's office not sure what to think. "So, is he a good guy or a bad guy?" Kara asked cracking her knuckles in anticipation for a fight.

"I don't know," Alex replied.

* * *

Kara landed on Catco's balcony next to Cat's office. "Where were you this whole time?" Cat asked.

"Getting some sun in Hawaii," Kara grinned.

"I'm glad you had fun. Everyone here has been frantically working around the clock to save people and get my broadcast back up," Cat said annoyed.

"I lost my powers. What can I say?" Kara excused herself.

"Maxwell Lord doesn't have any powers and he managed to save lives and help people in need," Cat pointed out. "I was able to make a news broadcast that brought calm and hope to the city."

"Well, if I had millions like you two, I could do the same thing," Kara pointed out.

"You could have millions, Kara. You're Supergirl. You could topple governments, destroy entire armies, and take whatever you wanted. You just don't give a shit," Cat lectured.

Kara opened her mouth to say something but then realized the truth. "I need to think about this for a while."

"Don't take too long. You better be here tomorrow on time," Cat ordered.

* * *

Kara flew off from the Catco's building and circled around the city. "What do I really want?" Kara wondered as she was suddenly hit.

Kara landed in a parking lot with a thud breaking the pavement on impact. "Really?" she wondered as she stared up at the night sky.

Three Kryptonian criminals including General Astra appeared before her. They wore black suits immune to Kryptonite. Two of them came over to Kara grabbing her by the wrists. "My dear niece. Did you think it was over?" Gen. Astra asked rhetorically.

"For a moment there...yeah, I kind of did," Kara replied.


	8. The Hack

When we last saw our hero, she was being confronted by three criminal Kryptonians led by General Astra, her aunt. "Did you think it was over?" Gen. Astra asked rhetorically.

"For a moment there...yeah, I kind of did," Kara smirked. She immediately punched the two Kryptonians away from her.

Gen. Astra then took out the Kryptonite knife that had been used against her and placed it at Kara's throat. "These suits protect us from the harmful radiation," she explained.

"Afraid of a fair fight?" Kara challenged.

"A fair fight? You've been on Earth for years sucking up the star's radiation. I had to find a way to close the gap between us," Gen. Astra told her.

"Tall order," Kara spat back.

"I want to be a family again," Gen. Astra offered.

"It seems that every family I happen to be in ends up hating me," Kara noted.

"I'm sure it's them and not you," Gen. Astra said sarcastically.

"You know what? I'm out. Have a nice evening," Kara said losing patience and flung herself over the ledge.

Gen. Astra watched as Kara hit the pavement below and drilled herself deep into the ground where she couldn't be seen. "She could do that?" one of the Kryptonians wondered.

"Evidently," Gen. Astra sighed at her failure.

* * *

Kara went straight to the DEO headquarters. "Wow, I really need to take a shower," Kara said as she got the dirt out of her hair.

"Negative, I like you as a brunette," Hank told her.

"Anyway, Gen. Astra is up to something," Kara said using her detective skills. "And she has your Kryptonite knife, you know, the weapon that can kill me."

"You didn't get that back by any chance?" Hank asked more interested in the knife than Kara's safety.

"Err...no, I didn't," Kara said obviously.

"But how can a Kryptonian use a Kryptonite knife?" Alex wondered.

"Well...," Kara began.

"It should have affected her as much as you," Hank said.

"That's the thing...," Kara tried to say.

"Just being near to it should have caused instant radiation sickness," Alex considered.

"Well, you see," Kara tried to interrupt.

"We need to thoroughly test Kara with Kryptonite to see what their secret is," Hank said seriously.

"Yeah, fuck that. They have suits that protect them," Kara said finally.

"So, why did they attack you now after all this time?" Hank questioned.

"They're recruiting me," Kara said.

"Why in God's name would they want to recruit you?" Hank asked insultingly.

"Hey, I'm an important asset to this organization," Kara said offended.

"Maybe if you did join them, you could accidentally destroy them from the inside like you do to my base every week," Hank said disgruntled.

"According to my research, your power level is many times higher than hers. You could destroy an entire squad of Kryptonians easily," Alex said.

"Oh, we're using power levels now," Kara scoffed.

"Find these Kryptonians and kill them," Hank ordered.

"Yeah, well, hopefully, they end up at my workplace because that's where I'm going," Kara said walking off.

Alex walked Kara out. "We still trying to overthrow Hank?" Kara asked not bothering to even whisper.

"No, we're good now," Alex said vaguely.

"Oh, really? Well, it's your father, not mine," Kara said nonchalantly. "I just hope work isn't too stressful."

* * *

Kara strolled into the office finding lawyers gathered around Cat. "In the last hour alone, the Daily Planet has published my real age, my three personal shoppers, and that I asked Idris Elba on a date and he said no," Cat said annoyed.

"That's not surprising after what Elba has said about DC," a lawyer said.

"Shots fired," Kara said obnoxiously as she entered the room.

"Who's this?" a female lawyer asked.

"She's my assistant and the one who is going to fix this," Cat said dangerously.

"Wow, you're not a real blond?" Kara smiled as she read the news on her smartphone.

"You're my lawyers. Can't we just sue everyone that's releasing these emails?" Cat asked.

"No, it doesn't work that way. It's in the public domain now," a lawyer explained.

"So, I'm fucked," Cat realized.

"Basically, yeah," both lawyers agreed.

Cat motioned for them to go away leaving Kara behind. "I need to get ahead of this. I need you to look through all of my emails and flag any that could be used against me," Cat ordered.

"What if it's me that hacked you?" Kara asked smirking.

"You, a hacker? Get real," Cat said dismissively.

"I'll get on it," Kara said having no intention of doing so.

* * *

Winn slavishly arrived with several crates of documents of Cat's emails. He happened to witness James and Kara making out as he entered their private office. "That is something I don't want to see," Winn muttered.

"Oh, you actually got them all," Kara said disappointed.

"Looks like we actually have to work," James frowned.

"It could be fun looking at Cat's deepest darkest secrets," Kara said brightly.

"It would be if I gave a shit," James shook his head.

"Is there like any way you could...," Kara said delicately.

"Use my Daily Planet ties to get them to stop posting Cat's emails?" James finished for her.

"Yeah," Kara said awkwardly.

"No chance, especially after Cat, exposed Superman's love interest as Lois Lane," James said.

"So, can you trace the hack?" Kara asked Winn.

"Yeah, because one can do anything on a computer. I'll just type randomly and boom it happens," Winn replied sarcastically.

"Great," Kara said not detecting the sarcasm.

"Just wondering, should we be looking into General Astra's sudden appearance?" Winn asked.

"Is this true?" James asked hurt he hadn't been told yet.

"The DEO is handling that," Kara said.

"Isn't the world more important than our jobs here?" James asked.

"Whoa, let's not get too crazy," Kara objected.

* * *

Kara practiced with Alex in the Kryptonite room. Alex royally kicked her ass with coordinating punches and kicks to the face. "Wow, that felt good," a frustrated Alex said as she took Kara to the ground.

"I don't feel this is really helping me," Kara groaned.

"It makes me feel better though," Alex said smiling.

"Again," Kara challenged.

Alex did a number of combinations. Kara winced as she allowed Alex to punch her all over. Finding an opening, Kara punched Alex hard to the chest. Alex fell to the floor wheezing. "I'm so sorry," Kara said giving Alex a hand.

Alex kicked Kara away and quickly stood up. "Why did you hesitate?" Alex demanded.

"Come on, we're just training," Kara said.

"What if I was the enemy?" Alex asked darkly.

"I would...turn you into a paste," Kara replied.

Alex turned off the Kryptonite ray. "Anything you want to tell me?"

"Nope," Kara said.

"Astra is your family, she's the twin of your mother. Can you really put all that aside?" Alex asked.

"Look, how do I put this? My mother was...a bitch to me while I was growing up. So, seeing my aunt actually makes me more motivated to kick her ass," Kara said.

"Well, in that case, great," Alex said slightly disturbed.

"Don't worry, Alex. I'll kill her for sure," Kara promised.

* * *

Kara went back to work and found James and Winn still working on Cat's emails. "Anything?" Kara asked them.

"Nope," Winn said.

"Some of these emails are a little weird but nothing too controversial. She did call Lois Lane a bitch 317 times," James said amused.

"Like in one email?" Kara asked.

"No, one time over 317 emails," James clarified.

Kara winced. "That might be why the Daily Planet is publishing all of these emails." Kara met up with Cat as she exited a board meeting.

"They smell blood in the water," Cat said angrily.

"I got this," Kara said cracking her knuckles.

"No, none of that...for now," Cat said.

"I am going to destroy that bitch, Cat Grant," board member Dirk said to his staff as he exited the building.

"So...Dirk did it," Kara said relieved.

Cat eyed Dirk as he exited. "You could hear all the way over there?"

"Of course," Kara said obviously.

"Then why do you not hear me when I'm in the same room?" Cat asked accusingly.

"I have selective listening. It's a condition," Kara lied.

"Whatever, I have found the source of the hack and now I am going to bust his balls," Cat said fiercely.

"My alien ears cannot be used as evidence," Kara reminded her.

"True but you can make his life a living hell," Cat said vaguely.

"Got it," Kara smiled.

"By the way, someone you know?" Cat said looking at the TV monitor. It featured live news of a flying woman above the city.

"She's my aunt. I have to go kill her if that's alright?" Kara requested.

"Sure, you've done more in five minutes than a team of investigators could have found out in a week. Go have fun," Cat allowed.

Kara got a phone call from Alex. "She's calling you out. You don't have to go," Alex told her.

"Oh really? That's a relief," Kara sighed.

Astra then started using her heat vision on the city causing explosions everywhere. People immediately panicked in the streets. "Okay, you need to go," Alex changed her tune.

* * *

Kara, dressed as Supergirl, confronted Astra in the air. "You've kept me waiting an hour," Astra said annoyed.

"What's an hour after spending years in the Phantom Zone," Kara smirked.

"I really want there to be peace between us, but you're making it really hard," Astra told her. "I am alone. I am unarmed."

"Good," Kara said blasting her with heat vision.

Kara then punched Astra all over the city. Astra fired her own heat vision at Kara. She absorbed the energy with her hand and flung it back at her. "Weak," Kara smiled.

Kara then punched Astra through a building blasting it open. A piece of the building fell towards some civilians. Kara took hold of it and bashed Astra with it. Astra fell to the ground with a thud. Kara landed near the fallen Astra. In a desperate attempt, Astra threw a car at Kara. She used her heat vision to slice it in half. The two halves fell harmlessly around Kara.

"You're a better woman than Alura ever was," Astra said.

"I know, right? Thanks," Kara said appreciatively.

"I mean, she was a murderer and a liar," Astra accused.

"Well, you're one too so let's call it even," Kara smirked.

Astra flew up to Kara and punched her hard to the forehead. The wind picked up from the impact. Kara eyed the fist still on her forehead. "Really?" she asked unimpressed.

Astra backed up stunned. That was her strongest punch. "Have you been toying with me this whole time?"

"Well, it wouldn't have been any fun if I had defeated you in the first second," Kara shrugged.

"You're just as bad as your cousin," Astra realized.

"Well, at least, I don't act holier than thou," Kara pointed out. "Alright, this family reunion was fun and all, but I have some emails to go through," Kara told her.

"Are you for real?" Astra wondered.

Kara sped up to Astra faster than she could react and punched her hard to the gut. Astra opened her mouth in pain and fell to the ground devastated. Kara picked up Astra by the collar and punched her to the face knocking her out.

* * *

Kara dragged Astra's limp ass to the DEO where she was quickly handcuffed with Kryptonite cuffs. "That's not necessary. I killed her," Kara said proudly.

"She's still alive," Alex reported.

"What?" Kara asked surprised.

"I guess I shouldn't have expected better," Hank muttered. "What made you think you killed her?"

"I punched her really really hard," Kara said.

"Unbelievable. Put her in containment," Hank ordered his men.

"I have to get back. I got emails to read," Kara said to Hank and took off.

* * *

Kara went back to work and was greeted by Winn. "I am so thankful your aunt didn't murder you," Winn said seriously.

"Oh, Winn, you're a great friend for saying that," Kara said appreciatively.

"Right, so I have a plan to get Dirk's files with this device. Once it is planted on his computer, I can discreetly and remotely read all of his files," Winn said.

"How do we get it on his computer?" Kara asked.

"Well, one of us is going to have to go over there and do it, someone who has experience breaking into things, someone who can hide in the dark," Winn said delicately.

"Wait, you want me to do this? Is it because I'm Black?" James asked offended.

"No, no, no, well, a little," Winn admitted.

"I'll do it. It doesn't matter if I get caught. It's not like anyone can arrest me," Kara volunteered.

"Yeah, but if you bust down his door and someone sees you it ruins the whole discreet part of the plan," Winn said obviously.

"It's alright. I'll do it," James said finally.

Kara casually walked onto the office building's balcony and eyed corporate headquarters a few skyscrapers away. Using her heat vision, she blasted through a window and caused an office fire. The fire alarm instantly went off. With her X-ray vision, she saw Dirk leaving his office.

"Now," Kara said through her earpiece.

James entered the office and placed the bug on Dirk's computer. Immediately, Winn began downloading all of his files. "Wow, we make a good team. Corporate espionage has never been easier."

Dirk then realized he had left something in his office and attempted to use the elevator to go back up. Kara eyed Dirk rising alone in the elevator. Using her heat vision, she snapped the elevator cable. Dirk felt a shudder and then fell a few stories before the brakes kept him still.

James exited Dirk's office and followed the rest of the crowd out of the building. "Mission accomplished," he reported.

"Well gentlemen, we may have trapped the chairman in an elevator for a few hours and wasted millions in lost productivity but at least we have Dirk's files," Kara said pleased.

Kara then got a phone call from Alex. "Astra is awake," Alex told her.

"I wish I gave a shit," Kara replied.

"She says she will only talk to you," Alex clarified the situation.

"So?" Kara wondered.

"Just get down here," Alex told her.

Kara sighed. "Hell of a day," she muttered.

* * *

Kara entered Astra's cell dressed as Supergirl. "So...how can I help you?" she asked sarcastically.

"You need to know the truth," Astra said.

"About what?" Kara asked curiously.

"Your mother used our last meeting to arrest me. I was trying to save our world from destruction. Now, I'm here trying to prevent Earth's ecological disaster," Astra said.

"The apocalypse," Kara realized.

"Exactly," Astra agreed.

"Well, my adopted father, Jeremiah, taught me all sorts of interesting things before his untimely demise. He said that the End of Days was at hand when God would destroy the world and divide the good from the wicked," Kara said thoughtfully.

"Really?" Astra wondered.

"Yeah, so, fuck it, am I right?" Kara figured. "Drill, baby, drill!"

Astra was speechless for a few seconds. "You can't be serious."

"Oh, it's not just an idea. It's policy," Kara smirked and proceeded to walk out.

"Kara!" Astra shouted after her as she left.

* * *

Kara casually strolled over to her mother's hologram. "So, did you like, use me to arrest Astra?" she asked it.

"Yes," Alura replied.

"Nice," Kara smiled. "By the way, was she right about the whole planet's core is going to explode and what not?"

"She was a criminal," Alura said flatly.

"Yeah, not really answering my question," Kara pressed.

"I'm not programmed to give you that information," Alura replied.

"Well, isn't that a bitch? So, I either trust a hologram that won't give me the information I need or I trust my crazy aunt," Kara said.

"I'm not programmed to give you that information," Alura repeated.

"Yeah, got that," Kara said annoyed. "Did my mother believe the planet was doomed?"

"No," Alura said simply.

"So, I was sent here just to look after Kal-El, not to save my life or anything like that?" Kara asked.

"Correct. Alura didn't agree with Jor-El's conclusions but she respected his decision to send his son to Earth. You were originally sent to protect Kal-El," Alura, the hologram said.

"Well...that's just sad," Kara said bummed out.

"Look, Kara, we don't know for certain what your mother was thinking during her last moments with you," Alex said.

"I need to get back to the office. Those emails aren't going to read themselves," Kara said flicking a tear away.

* * *

Kara entered Cat's office with new information. "Do you have a hired male gigolo on the side?" she asked bluntly.

"No, if I wanted a man do you think I would have to pay for one?" Cat asked.

"Is that a trick question?" Kara asked.

"What have you found?" Cat asked losing patience.

"I have monthly bank transfers to Opal City addressed to an A. Foster," Kara revealed.

"Adam Foster is my son," Cat said finally and got herself another drink. "His father is someone I didn't know very long. He's not Carter's father."

"Adam was kind of an accident. My ex said I didn't care about anything other than my business and why should either of them stick around," Cat continued.

"Was he right?" Kara asked.

"Don't interrupt me," Cat said annoyed. "I sued for custody, I had a high-powered attorney, and I threw everything I had at him. But I still lost."

"Wow, you must be a really terrible mom for that to happen," Kara said.

"Fuck you, Kara. I had a business to run. You have no idea what it's like when you realize your child is better off without you," Cat said.

"I'm kind of understanding it more-and-more," Kara muttered.

"I'm going to step down from Catco," Cat said somberly.

"Uh, you can't do that. I kind of need this job," Kara objected.

"You can get a job anywhere else. Why is it so important to you that you keep this one?" Cat asked.

"Well...my mother sent me away, so I could look after my cousin when I was just fourteen. My aunt wants to kill me and my foster mother hates that I'm flying around saving people. I guess you're the only middle-aged female figure I have that appreciates who I am with or without the glasses," Kara said reflectively.

"That is so sweet," Cat said condescendingly.

"I'll do anything to save you. Even if it means having Supergirl hang Dirk out a window," Kara said.

"Well, I don't think it will come to that," a male voice said from behind.

Kara quickly turned around and found a middle-aged man with a strong chin, piercing brown eyes, and an expensive suit walk in. Cat stood up as soon as he entered. "Mr. Wayne, so nice of you to visit," Cat said politely.

"Pleasure as always, Miss Grant," Bruce Wayne said.

Kara stared at Bruce. There was an aura of death and destruction beyond anything she had ever experienced before around this man. Bruce winked at her as if he knew what she was thinking. It was as if death personified was in Cat's office.

"It would seem our interests coincide. Here's the target," Cat said giving Bruce a profile page of Dirk.

"I'll take care of it," Bruce said putting the piece of paper in his pocket.

Cat then walked Bruce out of her office. Waiting outside were James, Winn, and Lucy. All three of them gave Bruce plenty of space. "You'll be sure to tell me if you find any other Owls," Bruce said softly to Cat.

"Of course. Anything for you, Bruce," Cat smiled fearfully.

Bruce gave Kara one last smile and walked down the hall out of sight. "Well, glad that's over with," Cat said relieved.

* * *

Alex and Hank entered Astra's prison cell. "Your troops haven't come looking for you. There's only one reason for that. Those aren't their orders," Hank said.

"You wanted us distracted. What is their real plan?" Hank questioned.

Astra ignored them. "Let me make this clear. I will come in there and beat your ass until you tell me," Alex threatened.

"You're the one that defeated the Hellgrammite," Astra recognized. "I like you."

"You're a little too old for me," Alex shot her down.

Hank eyed Alex. "Wait...what the fuck?"

"It's too late to stop what's happening right now," Astra told them.

"Oh really? Just so you know, this whole being captured to throw us off doesn't impress me. Loki did it better," Alex said.

"The Joker too," Hank added.

"I didn't get captured on purpose. Your Supergirl has a power above anything we have ever encountered before. She makes us look human in comparison. You're dealing with a monster beyond your comprehension," Astra warned.

"Well...that's fair," Alex agreed.

* * *

Kara found Cat on her balcony drinking liquor. "Oh, Kara. Another week, another crisis averted," she said.

"You referring to super-powered aliens threatening the world or your emails?" Kara wondered.

"My emails," Cat clarified.

"It was nothing, but I will take all the credit for it," Kara smiled.

"You know, I have noticed something. You overheard Dirk across the entire office. You went to Hawaii when Supergirl was MIA. You show up to work with random injuries that disappear within a day. Whenever Supergirl is out fighting who knows what, you're gone," Cat said figuring it out.

"Are you drunk?" Kara wondered.

"Just because I'm drunk doesn't mean I can't figure it out. You are Supergirl," Cat accused.

"Yeah, I literally told you that on my first day. That was how I got the job," Kara reminded her.

"Oh, right," Cat said a little embarrassed.

"While you're totally intoxicated and forgetting important details, I have a form for you to sign," Kara said handing her a form.

Cat immediately wrote her signature on it. "I want to see you without your glasses off."

"Why?" Kara questioned.

"I want to see if its enough of a disguise," Cat said curiously.

"Fine," Kara said taking her glasses off.

"Well, you look like hell without the suit," Cat said unimpressed. "I recommend you wear a brunette wig."

"That isn't happening," Kara shuddered.

"I want to thank you, Supergirl," Cat said finishing her glass.

Kara checked her phone. "Well, it's been great, but I have people to kill so I'll be going now."

* * *

Four Kryptonians and two criminal aliens under Non strolled through Lord Technologies with total confidence. Maxwell Lord and two bodyguards entered the lobby ready to fight. The Asian Kryptonian powered up his eyes to fry them to death. Maxwell fired his high-tech gun at him getting an exact hit on his eyes.

"What the fuck is this?" the Asian Kryptonian screamed as his eyes were covered in black gue.

"It's concentrated super-heated radioactive shit," Maxwell replied.

"Oh, it smells!" the Asian Kryptonian cried out.

"You are a champion of this world, shit thrower?" Non asked.

"I'm kind of a big deal, yes," Maxwell replied arrogantly.

Maxwell went to reload another shit canister when Non used his super-speed to knock his bodyguards down to the floor and pick Maxwell off the floor by his neck. "You should know, I'm kind of a big deal, too," Non told him.

"Oh really?" Maxwell gasped.

"Stop, stay where you are!" Hank said as he led a DEO team into the lobby with rifles at the ready.

"Kill them all," Non ordered and unnecessarily tossed Maxwell aside.

The DEO team fired bullets at the Kryptonians with no effect. The Kryptonians flew around firing their heat vision into the men. "This was a terrible plan," Alex chided Hank.

The two non-Kryptonian aliens did their part with one dividing himself into two and the other using poison gas out of her mouth. "X-men…did it better," a DEO soldier said before he passed out.

The only one to hold his own was Hank using his Martian powers to deactivate a Kryptonian's suit and then use a Kryptonite rifle on him. Just before Non could laser Alex to death, Kara slammed through the ceiling and created a crater on the floor.

Cracking her neck and then her knuckles, Kara grinned at the Kryptonian squad. "Time to open a can of whoop-ass."

"You remember me, little girl?" Non asked.

"I remember you used to be a mute," Kara smirked.

"I got that fixed," Non said sensitively.

"You also have white hair. How was your trip in the Phantom Zone?" Kara asked.

"Not as bad as where you're going which is straight to hell," Non glared.

"Let's do this," Kara said confidently.

The two flew at each other hitting at the fist. The glass in the building shattered upon impact as the floor shook.


	9. Battle Royale

Kara and Non clashed at the fists and took each other up through the ceiling into the sky. The two punched at each other as they circled each other all the while going higher into the air. A jetliner suddenly interrupted their fight.

"Wow, what are the odds?" Kara said amused.

Non took hold of Kara and flew straight towards the ground. The two hit, making a crater near Lord Technologies. Non recovered quickly and grabbed Kara by the throat. "Astra was wrong about you. You're as weak as any human," Non said as he choked her.

"Harder," Kara gasped.

"What?" Non wondered.

"Harder," Kara repeated.

Non dropped Kara as he realized he was being played. Kara smirked as she dropped down to the ground. "Alright, the warm-up is over."

Non glared at Kara and put a wrestling hold on her. Kara casually pulled Non's hands off her and then controlled his arms. Non exerted all of his strength to free himself. His feet dug into the ground from the force of his efforts. Kara continued to smile amused as Non tried to free himself.

"I thought you were the strongest of our race," Kara mocked.

"What are you?" Non spat.

DEO soldiers led by Hank and Alex reached the scene and aimed at Non. "I got this," Kara told them.

Non managed to escape Kara's grip and went straight for Hank. Kara hesitated on firing on Non as it would presumably incinerate Hank. Non fired his heat vision on the DEO soldiers keeping them at bay. Non then took Hank into the air and sped away.

"Well...shit," Kara realized.

* * *

Kara and Alex casually strolled through Lord Technologies as bodies were taken away. "Don't go up there," Maxwell said to a soldier looking to go upstairs.

"Max, we need to secure the area," Alex told him."This is an active crime scene."

"And you have no jurisdiction seeing as how you don't exist," Maxwell replied.

"Come on, man. This has been traumatic for all of us. They have my commanding officer," Alex pleaded.

Kara confronted Maxwell. "I'm not the government. I can do whatever I want. I can see through this building and all of its floors as if it were glass."

"The walls have lead in them," Maxwell replied.

"I could snap your neck," Kara threatened.

"I have Kryptonite on me. Can you feel its effects yet?" Maxwell asked.

Kara smiled at Maxwell. "Good."

"Glad I could impress you, Supergirl," Maxwell smirked as he walked off with his shit-throwing gun.

"What's up with you two?" Alex wondered.

"We have a thing going on," Kara said vaguely.

* * *

Alex and Kara entered DEO headquarters as the injured were rolled around. "So, who's in charge now?" Kara wondered.

"I don't know. Hank classified the line of succession," Alex said.

"That sounds like a significant design flaw," Kara criticized.

"We're implementing emergency protocols now," Alex said to her staff. The TV screens showed the line of succession unlocking with Agent Alexandra Danvers' name.

"Is that really surprising?" Kara scoffed.

"I finally get to play with toys Hank wasn't comfortable using," Alex said happily. "Initiate the BAT."

"What's the BAT?" Kara wondered.

"Using every cell phone in the city, I can use sound waves that create an active sonar around the city. I can get a visual on everything in the city," Alex explained.

"That would have been really helpful before," Kara said impressed.

"I know, right?" Alex grinned.

"Hank nor any of the Kryptonians are in the city," a female staff member reported.

"Well...shit," Alex said disappointed.

* * *

Kara entered Astra's cell. "You missed a hell of a fight. I killed all of your associates."

Astra stared at Kara wondering if it were true. "Bullshit," she said as she saw Kara crack up.

"Oh, you should have seen the look on your face," Kara laughed amused.

"Have you come to mock me?" Astra asked angrily.

"Well, yeah, but I'm also wondering where Non would have taken Director Henshaw. You got a secret base I can fly over to?" Kara asked.

"It's going to take more than a stern voice to scare me," Astra replied.

"How about Taylor Swift on loop," Kara threatened.

"You are the true heir of Krypton," Astra tried to flatter her.

"So, if I kill you I will be made queen?" Kara asked skeptically.

"You're afraid, Kara. I can sense it," Astra said.

"Of you? I don't think so," Kara said stubbornly.

"Of the truth, I hold...of your mother," Astra clarified.

"I have come to terms with the fact that my mother abandoned me and doomed our planet. But that doesn't make us friends," Kara said.

"Do you wonder why Non didn't kill you when he had the chance?" Astra asked.

"Oh, you weren't there. Non didn't kill me, because he had no chance. I kicked his ass and he fled with Director Henshaw," Kara smirked.

"Then you have chosen your side. With the humans," Astra realized.

"Well, not all humans. I stand for truth, justice, and the American Way...not always in that order," Kara told her. "Director Henshaw is an American and that's good enough for me."

Astra was about to reveal something but decided not to. "You would side with this America over your own blood?" Astra asked her.

"Fuck yeah," Kara replied.

* * *

Kara, James, and Winn watched a video of Maxwell Lord on a laptop in a news report. "I was, in fact, attacked by aliens last night. But thanks to my security personnel, we repelled them," Maxwell said pleased with himself.

"Why did they attack you?" the reporter asked him.

"Well, the aliens know as you know that I'm kind of a big deal," Maxwell said smiling.

"I wonder what he is up to," Kara said curiously.

"I could look into it," James offered.

"Oh, thank you. That would be great," Kara said pleased and noticed Cat Grant was approaching. Kara took off her glasses and super-heated the coffee. She then went over to Cat as she exited the elevator.

"Getting a little bolder, I see," Cat said disgruntled.

"Why, because it's a normal coffee instead of a latte?" Kara asked.

"No, you're not wearing your glasses, ditz," Cat scolded.

"Fuck," Kara realized as she scrambled to put them on.

Cat entered her office and motioned for Kara to close the doors. "I need a really juicy story about Krypton."

"Well, I can find out why and how Krypton was destroyed," Kara suggested.

"That sounds good but you were only fourteen when it happened. What could you know of it?" Cat asked condescendingly.

"I have my aunt captured in my dungeon. I could ask her," Kara offered.

"Good. Give me all you got, and I'll put out a teaser," Cat ordered.

* * *

Kara flew to the DEO headquarters with a bag in her hand. "I got you lunch," Kara said placing the Carl's Jr. bag on the table.

"Really?" Alex frowned.

"If it doesn't get all over the place, it doesn't belong in your face," Kara grinned.

"Grow up," Alex scolded.

The video screen suddenly shifted to Non. "This is Lieutenant Non of Krypton. We each possess someone of great value to one another." Non said.

"Well, at least our side does," Kara joked.

"Fuck you, Kara," a voice was heard in the background.

"I propose a trade," Non offered.

"This is Acting Director Alex Danvers, we need proof of life," Alex said following protocol.

Non shifted his stance revealing Hank in chains in a chair. "Congrats on the promotion," Hank said bitterly.

"I'll bring you back, Sir," Alex said resolved.

"I won't hold my breath," Hank rolled his eyes.

"If you want him back alive, you will return General Astra safely to me. You have 48 hours or your man dies," Non said and then signed off.

"We can get rid of Astra and Hank at the same time, two birds with one stone," Kara grinned.

"Kara, behave," Alex scolded but was smiling inside.

* * *

An hour later, Alex found General Lane and his men in her headquarters room. "General Lane," Alex realized.

"Nice to see you again, Agent Danvers," Gen. Lee said mockingly.

"It's Director Danvers, ass," Kara corrected

"What the fuck did you say to my general?!" a pissed off Sergent barked at Kara.

"I'm sorry. It was just a joke," Kara backed down.

"Start pushing!" the pissed-off Sergent ordered.

"Okay," Kara said apologetically and began doing push-ups on the floor.

"I've been granted authority over the DEO by the president," Gen. Lane told her.

"Can I get back up?" Kara asked pathetically.

"Keep pushing," the pissed-off Sergent ordered.

"This is such bullshit," Alex muttered as she took the file with the order.

"Washington thinks you're all emotionally compromised. I can assure you, I don't give a fuck if Hank Henshaw lives or dies," Gen. Lane said.

"You and me both, man," Kara said as she got up.

"You address my general as Sir! Do flutter kicks!" the pissed-off Sergent ordered her.

"The base is yours," Alex relented.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, ladies," Gen. Lane smirked and went back to his business.

Kara got back up. "Well, how was being in charged for an hour?"

"Fuck you, Kara," Alex grumbled.

* * *

Maxwell Lord frowned as he saw James taking pictures around his property. He approached a police officer working the scene. "Don't you think that man should be stopped and frisked?"

The police officer turned and saw James harmlessly taking pictures of a hole in the ground. "My God, you're right, Mr. Lord," the police officer agreed.

James quickly found himself surrounded by cops. "Come on, man," James said as he was quickly tackled.

* * *

Cat called Kara into her office for a random prep talk. "Yes, Miss Grant," Kara said as she closed the doors behind her.

"Sit. I have some questions about your past," Cat said.

"Oh, shit," Kara realized.

"Nothing too personal," Cat promised and opened a notebook. "You're 24 years old?"

Kara counted on her fingers. "Am I?" she wondered. "It's confusing switching one calendar to another."

"What age were you when the movie Titanic came out?" Cat continued.

"No idea. I don't watch shit," Kara replied.

"How old were you when you started first grade?" Cat questioned.

"Oh, I got this. I was one," Kara smirked.

Cat gave her a dumbfounded look. "And your teacher's name was?"

"Mr. Zarzyzoozizz," Kara answered.

"You made that up," Cat said unimpressed.

"It's a killer on Scrabble," Kara pointed out.

"You need a better backstory. If someone were to ever question you, your true identity would be revealed," Cat warned.

"Whatever happened to 'no comment'," Kara wondered.

"That doesn't work in media. Fix yourself," Cat ordered.

* * *

Non attempted to interrogate Hank using an alien with several eyeballs on his forehead. "I don't understand. I can't read his mind," the alien interrogator told Hank.

"I thought that's what your race was famous for?" Non asked annoyed.

"Don't be too hard on him. After all, I am a badass," Hank said.

"If you were, you would have freed yourself already," Non sneered.

"Maybe I'm biding my time," Hank smirked.

"Perhaps I will snap your neck before you get the chance," Non threatened.

"No balls," Hank challenged.

Non then snapped the neck of his interrogator dropping him. "What did you say about my balls?" Non asked him.

* * *

General Lane entered Astra's cell. "I'm General Samuel Lane of the United States Army," he introduced himself.

"I wonder how many of your fellow humans you had to kill to achieve that rank," Astra said insultingly.

"A shit ton," Gen. Lane answered. "When I was a little boy, I watched The Day the Earth Stood Still. It was about an alien that threatened to destroy the Earth if we didn't change our wicked ways."

"Did you understand the environmental message of the film?" Astra asked.

"Fuck no. I understood that we need to beef up our defenses and have no mercy," Gen. Lane said. He opened a case holding Kryptonite liquid and syringes.

Two army guys entered the cell and held Astra to her knees as another prepared the needle. "Now, you are going to tell me the location of your base. You can either tell me now or later," Gen. Lane said to her.

Kara strolled into the cell as Gen. Lane was about to inject Astra. "Sup?" she asked.

"I'm torturing your aunt. You got a problem with that?" Gen. Lane asked her.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Kara said narrowing her eyes to Alex's approving gaze. "Why didn't you invite me to see it?" Kara asked disappointed.

"Oh, God damn it," Alex shook her head.

"That's my girl," Gen Lane smiled and injected the serum into Astra. She immediately started screaming in pain.

"Hope this works better than my idea," Kara said as Astra shuddered uncontrollably.

"Oh yeah, what was your technique?" Gen. Lane asked curiously.

"Taylor Swift on loop," Kara said and then turned the stereo system on with her remote.

"You're a monster," Gen. Lane said disgustedly.

"I know," Kara acknowledged.

* * *

Kara came out to the balcony and found Cat already sitting. "Sit," she ordered Kara. She already had a glass in her hand.

"Look into my eyes, Kara. What do you see?" Cat asked her getting close and personal.

"A lot of plastic," Kara said honestly.

Cat let the comment slide. "I stayed up until dawn watching the news coverage of Supergirl."

"You must be really bored," Kara remarked.

"You kidding me? So many muggings, car crashes, and disasters," Cat said enthralled. "But then I noticed how many terrible things happen while you're here at work."

"So?" Kara wondered if there was a point to this.

"Every minute that you spend being my assistant, someone out there is not being saved," Cat said becoming emotional.

"Miss Grant, I don't save people. I kill people and kick ass. The time I spend in your office is time someone's ass isn't being kicked. Rest easy, Miss Grant. I need this job like crazy people need shrinks. It's therapeutic to have purpose, co-workers, and friends. It makes me feel less alien," Kara said.

"Oh, that's such a relief," Cat said wiping tears away.

"Let's go back inside, Miss Grant. There's big money to be made," Kara said bringing her back inside.

* * *

That night, James entered Maxwell Lord's compound. As he got inside, he saw red lasers everywhere. "It's positively Resident Evil in here," James said through his earpiece.

James looked at the door locks and found one with an unusual locking mechanism. "It's bio-diagnostic," Winn said as he saw it.

"Can you hack it?" James asked.

"No, that's the point. We need Maxwell's fingerprints," Winn said.

James was suddenly knocked out. "James?" Winn wondered.

Maxwell motioned for his men to carry James away to another room. "Well...shit," Winn realized.

* * *

Astra finally confessed the location under stress. Kara immediately flew over to a warehouse to do some reconnaissance. Seeing no one around, Kara walked up to a container alone. "It's lined with lead. I can't see through it," Kara said through her earpiece.

"But we can," Gen. Lane smiled.

Satellites using infrared scanned the container. "There's a heat signature inside the container. It could be a bomb. Let EOD take care of it," Gen. Lane said.

"It's no big deal. I'll see what it is," Kara said using her heat vision on the container. Unlocking it, she entered finding Hank towards the back.

Kara quickly scanned Hank with her X-ray vision and saw nothing biological. Hank's hologram disappeared revealing a high-tech bomb.

Kara looked around wondering if she was being watched. "Go ahead, detonate it."

"You have been led to your doom, daughter of El," Non said over the speaker.

"Nah, that bomb is nothing," Kara said.

"It will completely destroy you," Non said confidently.

"Oh really? Trigger it," Kara challenged.

"I shall," Non said passive-aggressively.

"Let's see it. I'm getting bored now," Kara said.

"I don't want to kill a fellow Kryptonian but if you force my hand," Non threatened.

"I'll make it easy for you," Kara said cupping the bomb in her hand.

"What the fuck?" Non wondered.

"Come on! Do it already!" Kara shouted.

"Fine," Non said incredulously and triggered the bomb.

The bomb exploded ripping apart the container and surrounding Kara in fire. "Kara!" Alex shouted through the earpiece.

Kara basked in the explosion with her eyes closed. When the fire passed away, Kara dusted off her hands. "You call that a bomb? Get real," Kara said unimpressed.

"What is she doing?" Gen. Lane asked Alex.

"She has this thing where she enjoys explosions and car crashes. She gets off on it," Alex explained.

* * *

Maxwell Lord casually went over to a chained James Olsen. "My security system isn't state of the art. It is the art," he said. "Who helped you get past it?" he asked holding James' earpiece.

"It was Winn," James said immediately.

"Who's Winn?" Maxwell wondered.

"Just admit your evil plan to me, Maxwell," James said persuasively.

"What do you think I am, some kind of Bond villain?" Maxwell said unimpressed.

"Fight me like a man," James challenged.

"You are just full of cliche's today," Maxwell said.

"It's also a cliche to point out other cliches," James reminded him.

"Damn, he's right," Maxwell realized. "Alright, I'll uncuff you."

James felt Maxwell uncuff him. "Biggest mistake of your life, Maxwell," James said as he readied his fists.

"Oh really?" Maxwell doubted.

Within a few short moments, James was on his ass bleeding and totally beaten while Maxwell was in his usual chill-mode. "Here's another cliche I'm not going to do, Jimmy. I'm not going to break it to pieces. I'm keeping this camera. It looks really expensive. I could use it the next time I vacation in Switzerland."

"Fuck you, man," James gasped.

Maxwell put on a medical glove. "Jimmy, you're going to find that I'm extremely thorough."

* * *

Kara came into her secret office and found James bruised, broken, and bleeding at the mouth. "What the fuck happened to you?"

"I don't really want to talk about it," James said still shell-shocked.

"Was it Maxwell Lord? It was, wasn't it?" Kara asked sympathetically.

James nodded and held back a tear. Winn entered the office and gave James a shocked look. "You were in on this, too?" Kara assumed. "Now, you know better than to do anything without me," she said condescendingly.

"You going to take down Maxwell Lord?" Winn asked hopefully.

"I can't," Kara shook her head.

"Why the fuck not?" James wondered. "He put his entire fist...up my ass."

"Wow," Kara mouthed silently. "Well, you act like I haven't done worse to you," Kara smirked.

"This makes me very uncomfortable," Winn said lamely.

"Not the time," James shook his head.

"Look, guys, I need a villain that's physically weak but really smart, alright. I need my own Lex Luther. I can't take him down," Kara explained.

"So, countless innocents have to suffer for your fun?" James accused.

"When you say it like that, it sounds really bad," Kara objected. "You saying I should kill him?"

"Yes," James said immediately.

"No, you can't," Winn told her. "You have to be better like...,"

"My cousin. Got it," Kara said annoyed. "My aunt is the leader of an alien terrorist organization. My mom dumped me on this planet. My adopted mother doesn't appreciate who I am and my sister thinks she's better than me. And then there's my female boss that won't give me a raise," Kara raged.

"Kara, listen to me. I'm not really an orphan. My father's a toy-maker and...," Winn said seriously.

"That doesn't sound too bad," Kara wiped away a tear.

"A toy-maker that kills people...with toys," Winn finished.

"The fuck?" Kara gave Winn an odd look. Even James looked up.

"It's true," Winn said sadly.

"I had no idea," Kara said astounded.

"There's always someone out there worse off than you, Kara," Winn reminded her.

"You're so right, Winn," Kara said giving him a hug. "You're a great friend."

"Damn...it," Winn gritted his teeth.

* * *

Kara decided to have one last chat with her aunt. "You are one tough cookie," Kara complimented as she turned off the Taylor Swift music.

"Kara, join me," Astra pleaded. "I can be the mother you never had."

"Here's the thing: you and Non are a package deal and Non is an asshole," Kara told her.

"I can get rid of him if you like," Astra offered.

"I don't know if that's enough," Kara considered. "Do you have a cute guy around my age under you?"

"I think we might," Astra recalled. "Would you really free me and join our cause for a boy?"

"Nah, I'm just fucking with you," Kara giggled.

Alex then entered the room. "I'm going to exchange her for Hank."

"Why?" Kara asked confused.

"I can't deal with the pressure. I've been dealing with paperwork all day. I hate this job," Alex complained. "And then I have to deal with General Lane being an asshole all day."

"Alex, just tell him no," Kara said obviously.

Alex gave Kara an annoyed condescending look. "Alright, you know the drill," Alex said to Astra as she got the cuffs out.

Kara and Alex escorted Astra out of her cell to the headquarters room. "What the fuck is this?" Gen. Lane objected.

"Making a prisoner exchange," Alex said simply.

"The hell you are," Gen. Lane said as his men raised their rifles on them.

"I might be weakened by these cuffs, but I'm still bulletproof," Astra reminded Alex.

"Shut the fuck up," Alex spat at her.

"General, Hank Henshaw is an American is he not?" Kara said.

"Yes," Gen. Lane agreed.

"Every POW must come home," Kara said softly.

Gen. Lane stared at Kara and then a single tear appeared. "Damn it, you're right," he said and motioned for his men to stand down. "How do you know Non won't betray you?"

"I hope he does," Kara smiled dangerously. "Keep an eye on me, will you, General."

* * *

A black SUV holding Alex, Astra, and three soldiers came up to the meeting point at an oil plant. "You seem conflicted about this deal," Astra sensed.

"Well, it was great being acting director with all that power," Alex remarked.

Kara landed near the SUV. "They're here," she announced.

Non landed with Hank in his grip. Alex took off Astra's Kryptonite cuffs and let her walk forward. Non turned to Hank. "Move your black ass," he sneered.

Hank shook his head in annoyance and walked forward. The two went past each other to their respective camps. "When I get out of here, I'll remind you about our policy on negotiating with terrorists," Hank scolded.

"Love you, too," Alex mocked.

"Something doesn't feel right," Kara said as she looked around. A dozen Kryptonian criminals arrived on the scene and floated mid-air surrounding them.

"We're surrounded," Alex realized.

"Well...shit," Hank muttered.

"You have to transform," Alex told Hank in clear earshot of Kara.

"Prepare to attack!" Non announced betraying the deal.

Kara took a few steps away from the SUV. Alex placed a glowing green device on the hood of the SUV creating a small Kryptonite force field. "Let's do this," Kara grinned.

"She's more powerful than you know," Astra warned Non.

"I think we can handle her now. We have the numbers," Non said confidently.

Kara unleashed heat vision towards Non. He met her in the middle in a beam war. Non tried to hold on but was gradually pushed back until he was blasted a few miles through the plant causing massive explosions as the oil ignited. The other Kryptonians fired their heat vision on Kara from all directions. The beams came together creating a bright flash. When they were done with their attack, Kara remained unaffected.

"Really? Is that all you got?" Kara smirked. "I didn't even get a tan."

Kara then turned to her own people. "You might want some ear protection." The DEO men quickly put on ear protection.

Kara took in a deep breath and let loose a scream that devastated the Kryptonians due to their super-hearing. One-by-one, they dropped out of the sky. Before they could recover, Kara punched each of the Kryptonians breaking ribs and skulls as she did.

One Kryptonian tried to charge her. Kara grabbed her chest seal and created an illusion of one that wrapped around the Kryptonian's body confusing him. "The fuck?" he wondered. Kara took the opportunity to kick him into the plant creating another explosion.

Another Kryptonian went to tackle Kara only for him to leap through her. Multiple images of Kara appeared on the battlefield confusing the Kryptonians as to which one was real. Kara casually punched and chopped each of the Kryptonians as her illusions faded. Using her frost breath, she froze a Kryptonian solid.

"Hasta la vista, Baby," Kara smirked as she fired heat vision at him causing him to shatter into a million ice shards.

Kara then advanced on the shell-shocked Astra. "My men," she stammered.

"Yeah, I've had some practice using my powers. Kicking ass is really the only thing I'm good at," Kara told her.

"But you lost your powers fighting a robot," Astra said confused.

"Yeah, truth be told, I just wanted a vacation. Unlike my cousin, I can increase or decrease my power level whenever I want," Kara revealed.

"You're inhuman," Astra said of her.

"But not en-cryptic," Kara smiled at her little joke. "General: you have ten seconds to get your men out of here before I open another can of whoop-ass and believe me when I say, I'm still thirsty."

Astra simply nodded and within seconds all of the injured Kryptonians were gone from the battlefield. Kara closed her eyes as she enjoyed the heat of oil drums on fire. "This is heaven."

Alex stared at the devastation as she got out of the SUV. "Good work team," she said to the others.

* * *

Kara, Alex, and Hank marched into the DEO headquarters victoriously. "You've only delayed the inevitable. This enemy cannot be reasoned with," Gen. Lane said.

"Don't be such a kill-joy, general. We got our director back, killed or severely injured several of them, and with no causalities," Alex said.

"No shit?" Gen. Lane said surprised.

"Your presence is no longer required, general," Hank said.

Alex turned on the stereo intercom system to Apple Bottom Jeans. The DEO headquarters quickly became a dance floor. Kara got out some bottles of champagne and spilled some of it all over the high-tech visual table. Gen. Lane and his men didn't know what to make of all this.

"Well, can my men and I have a drink for the road?" Gen. Lane asked.

"Of course, general. We're all on the same team," Hank smiled. And they all celebrated together as a family, an American family.


	10. Toyman

Kara, dressed as Supergirl, met up with Hank and Alex a short distance from the DEO. "So, I heard you can transform," Kara smirked.

"That's right. I'm from Mars," Hank revealed.

"How long have you known about this?" Kara asked Alex accusingly.

"A few days," Alex said truthfully.

"Well, I have a secret of my own. I knew the whole time," Kara smiled at them.

"Bullshit!" Alex doubted.

"I have X-ray vision and let's just say Hank has weird-ass physiology," Kara said.

"So, you were toying with me this whole time about investigating Hank?" Alex asked outraged.

"You were investigating me? What the fuck?" Hank asked annoyed.

"It was either that or spend time in Cat's office," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Do you have any other secrets you wish to share?" Alex asked angrily.

"No, that was it," Kara said awkwardly.

"How about you tell her how you didn't actually lose your powers," Hank brought up.

"Oh, shit," Kara said as she realized she had been busted.

"What? Hank and I were nearly killed by Jemm while you were gone," Alex said angrily.

"Speak for yourself, Agent Danvers," Hank objected.

"Well, its obvious we all don't trust each other," Alex said disdainfully.

"Okay, from now on, we don't keep secrets from each other," Kara pledged.

"Deal," Hank agreed.

"Deal," Alex repeated.

"Are we good now, because I didn't come out here to get bitched at," Kara said impatiently.

Alex simply nodded. Hank morphed into the Martian Manhunter and flew up into the sky. Kara shot up joining him.

"This is fun," Kara said as the two flew around.

"This isn't meant to be fun. I'm here to teach you in proper flying technique," J'onn told her.

"Oh yeah, beat this," Kara said and quickly accelerated past the sound barrier. Kara increased her speed past several Mach levels. J'onn kept up with her the entire time.

Kara smirked as she flew next to J'onn. "How about we play tag," she teased and went after him.

J'onn avoided Kara out-maneuvering her in the air. No matter Kara's speed, J'onn was able to get away from her. Kara would speed past him, have difficulty stopping herself, and fly after him. Alex watched the dogfight with her binoculars.

"Like a cat going after a laser," Hank smirked as he saw Kara still chasing after J'onn.

"Wait, how did you do that?" Alex questioned.

"It's one of my abilities. I can project images," Hank smirked. Kara finally tagged J'onn only for him to disappear.

"Two can play at that game, asshole," Kara said from behind.

Hank and Alex spun around to see Kara walking towards them. Alex looked up and saw Kara's image fade in the sky. "Well played," Hank said impressed. "Another one of your powers?"

"My power is that I have a lot of powers," Kara grinned.

"Why not be like this full-time?" Kara asked.

"Not all of us look identical to humans," Hank said bitterly.

Alex took out a tablet and showed them a blueprint of Lord Technologies. "I have pinpointed room 52 at Lord Technologies assuming we can trust James Olsen's intel."

"Superman trusts him. That's good enough for me," Hank said satisfied.

"Oh, fuck me, right," Kara said offended.

"I'll do it," Hank said casually.

"How?" Alex asked.

Hank morphed into Maxwell Lord. "Too easy," he said with Maxwell's voice.

"Holy shit," Kara said impressed.

* * *

Kara, James, and Winn eavesdropped on Cat's conversation with Lucy. Kara was narrating the conversation to the other two using her super-hearing. "They both agreed that Lois Lane is a bitch," Kara summarized.

"She's a lot nicer in person," James said.

"Uh-huh," Kara doubted. "Cat just offered Lucy a job."

"What job?" James asked curiously.

Winn suddenly grabbed the remote and turned the channel on the TV distracting Kara. "Damn it, Winn. She was about to say," Kara scolded.

"I'm having a mini-freak out," Winn told her.

"Is it because your father escaped from prison?" Kara asked knowingly.

"You don't know that. It could be a different Winslow Schott," Winn said pathetically.

"Cat is making me general counsel. I'm going to be suing a lot of people," Lucy said happily.

"Congratulations," James said delightedly.

"I'm going to be making a lot more money than the army," Lucy said pleased.

"Yeah, that's great," Kara said bitterly.

FBI agents suddenly marched into the office. "Is Winslow Schott Jr. here," the female FBI agent leader asked.

"That's me," Winn answered.

* * *

FBI agent Chase led Winn to a private office for questioning. "What do you know about your father's escape and whereabouts?"

"I don't know crap," Winn answered.

"Alright, we're done here," Agent Chase said and walked out.

Winn left the room and went out to the balcony to think. Kara went out to see him. "So...your father killed a bunch of guards with a yo-yo. That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard ever," Kara said.

"He wasn't always crazy, you know. He was a good dad. We'd go to his workshop and build toys," Winn said reflectively.

"Like Santa," Kara smiled.

"Yeah, sure," Winn allowed. "Except my dad is real," he said bitterly.

"Santa isn't real?" Kara questioned.

"One day, he got really pissed off that his boss stole his toy design and got rich off it. So, he put a bomb in a teddy bear and sent it to his boss. It didn't get to him though. It killed his female assistant and five others."

"To think that could happen to me," Kara said.

"That's what you got out of that story?" Winn asked unimpressed.

"I know there's nothing I can say that will make you feel better right now, so I won't try," Kara said sincerely.

"Well, you have a homicidal maniac in your family, too. I guess that means we have something in common," Winn said dryly.

"At least he's not here," Kara said brightly.

"I got this in the mail," Winn said opening the package and revealing a toy. "Come to our favorite place. I'll be waiting for you," the doll said.

"Creepy as fuck," Kara smiled. "That looks like...," Kara said.

"Don't say it out loud," Winn said fearfully as he looked around.

"Like Batman," Kara whispered.

Winn shuddered. "Now, we're fucked."

Kara shook her head. "So, you know lying to the Feds is like a crime," she reminded him.

"I don't know. I've tried to forget about him and now he's all over the news. I hate him, Kara. I hate him," Winn said as he cried on her shoulder.

"Now...now," Kara said, reluctantly giving him a hug.

"I'm keeping an agent here in case he shows up," the FBI leader said to Winn.

"Agent Chase...I'm sorry. I fucked up. I have something to tell you," Winn admitted.

* * *

Winn strolled down the docks while the FBI watched on. He then went into an arcade arena. "Echo team, move into position," Agent Chase ordered her men.

"Isn't this a bit much for a toymaker?" Kara wondered.

"Last time we apprehended him, he killed an agent. We're not letting anything to chance," Agent Chase said.

"Just make sure Winn isn't harmed. He's our best IT guy," Kara told them.

"The only reason you're here is because Winn was too much of a pussy to go in if you didn't come along. So, stay out of our way," Agent Chase said.

"That's fair," Kara allowed.

* * *

Lucy Lane stared at a computer screen and began looking up random factoids about Catco. "Did you know that ninety percent of Catco businesses are run by women?" she asked James.

"Did you know...I don't give a shit?" James replied.

"Don't be like that," Lucy scolded.

"You taking the job?" James asked curiously.

"What do you think? You mind us working together?" Lucy asked.

"I see the potential of you nagging me going up ninety percent," James answered.

"You don't sound thrilled. Why aren't you happy for me?" Lucy questioned.

"Holy fuck, its already begun," James grumbled.

"I'm taking the job whether you like it or not," Lucy told him.

"I honestly don't give a fuck," James told her. "It's your career. Do what you want."

"I'm not asking for your permission, James," Lucy said with her crazy girlfriend expression.

"I am so fucked," James realized as Lucy stormed out.

* * *

Alex called up Maxwell from the DEO headquarters. "What do you want?" Maxwell asked rudely.

"Want to go on a date. Maybe talk about classified stuff," Alex offered.

"What does your boss think about this?" Maxwell asked.

"Fuck him," Alex replied.

"Nice. I like that. See you tonight," Maxwell agreed.

Alex turned to Hank. "I'll have him out of the building until 2200, but his employees and security will still be there."

"Thank God, I have female agents that can seduce sinister men. I was never good at it," Hank said.

"Wait...what?" Alex wondered.

* * *

The FBI waited until the Toyman showed himself. "Alright, move in," Agent Chase ordered.

"You know what? I'm going to handle this," Kara said and then clapped her hands. The FBI agents all fell unconscious at her feet.

Kara then X-ray visioned the arcade and found the two men inside.

Toyman noticed Supergirl casually strolling towards him. "Why is she here?" he asked Winn.

"Oh, I have no idea actually," Winn said confused.

"He's not actually there. Nice visual effect," Kara complimented.

"Really?" Winn said surprised.

"I had to take precautions," Toyman said.

"And here I was expecting a hug," Winn said sarcastically.

Kara looked around and saw weird surveillance equipment inside random toys using her X-ray vision. "So, Toymaker, what's your deal?"

"I told you to come alone," Toyman said to Winn.

Gas then poured out of several stuff animals. "Well, family reunion is over," Kara said disappointed and blasted Toymaker with heat vision. He shattered into glass shards.

Kara then sucked up all the gas in the room and tore through the ceiling where she exhaled the gas in a large burp that lasted several seconds.

Kara quickly dressed in civilian clothes and met Winn outside. "Thanks. You saved me from my crazy dad," Winn said gratefully.

"No (Burp) problem," Kara smiled. "Anything for a (Burp) friend," Kara said.

"You don't really need me," Winn shook his head pathetically.

"Oh, Winn, I don't need anyone really. I'm invincible and I have all these amazing (Burp) powers. I'm not your friend (Burp), because I need you. I'm your (Burp) friend because I choose to be," Kara said.

"Why?" Winn asked confused.

"It's the feeling you have when you have a pet dog," Kara said thoughtfully.

"Great, I'm a pet," Winn said annoyed.

Kara then eyed the approaching FBI. "Well, I have to get back to work," Kara said and took off. The oblivious Winn was suddenly ambushed by the FBI.

"What the fuck happened in there?" Agent Chase demanded as they hovered around him.

"I don't know. Stop yelling!" Winn cried.

* * *

Alex got all pretty in a black dress as she went on a date with Maxwell Lord at Lord Hotel. He had rented out the restaurant for the two of them. "You're staring," Alex noticed.

"Just wondering if there's a pistol underneath that dress," Maxwell said cautiously.

"Rumor has it, you're into that kind of thing," Alex smirked.

"Oh, behave, Agent Danvers," Maxwell said becoming aroused for her.

"Call me Alex," Alex insisted.

* * *

Kara arrived at the office to a pissed-off Cat. "Our IT guy is the spawn of the Toyman," Cat realized.

"Small world, huh?" Kara smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me? Do you know what the press would do to me if they found out I employed the Toyman's son?" Cat asked her.

"I doubt anyone even knew who the (Burp) Toyman was until today," Kara replied.

"The fool should have changed his name," Cat said.

"I see a (Burp) opportunity to get an exclusive interview," Kara said brightly.

"We think alike. Do you think he will cry on cue?" Cat wondered.

"I think he will (Burp) cry with or without a (Burp) cue," Kara said.

"Good, now, I want you to go to HR and get me the employment packet for Lucy Lane," Cat ordered.

"Has she accepted the (Burp) job?" Kara asked concerned.

"Not yet, but I've given her an offer she couldn't possibly refuse," Cat said.

"Wouldn't it have been (Burp) I don't know (Burp) nice to have asked James about this before hiring his girlfriend?" Kara asked.

"James' problem isn't that his girlfriend is working with him in the same office. It's that his fuck-buddy is also working in the same office, too," Cat said bluntly.

"You (Burp) better be referring to me," Kara said suddenly becoming jealous.

"I need a lawyer, not a TMZ story. Now, get me that packet," Cat ordered.

"Yes, (Burp) Miss Grant," Kara said turning away.

"And Kara, what's wrong with you?" Cat asked slightly concerned.

"Nothing," Kara said innocently.

"Hmm," Cat said as she motioned Kara to go away.

* * *

Maxwell and Alex dined until late at night. "You should try this?" Maxwell suggested.

Alex tried the weird substance. "Delicious," she said truthfully.

"It's snail eggs," Maxwell told her.

Alex had to stop herself from gagging. "Look, Max, the aliens that attacked your lab have the same powers as Supergirl. If they wanted to, they could fuck you up."

"I can defend myself pretty well," Maxwell said confidently.

"The shit thrower? Impressive," Alex said sarcastically.

"I have other weapons in my arsenal. The best money can buy," Maxwell smiled.

"Why are you so obsessed with Supergirl? Is it jealousy?" Alex asked.

"You don't seem to understand. All the alien criminals that have caused acts of terrorism recently are nothing compared to Supergirl. I know her true power. She's more dangerous than all of them combined," Maxwell said darkly.

"Lex Luther said the same thing about Superman," Alex smirked.

Maxwell bristled at the comparison. "She mentioned his name, too. The difference between the two of us is that I'm not a prison bitch."

"That's fair," Alex allowed.

"The aliens didn't take anything. I have everything in the lab itemized," Maxwell assured her.

"Then why did they attack you?" Alex asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me," Maxwell dodged. "You seem to know more about them than I do," he complimented. He then lifted his glass. "To Alex Danvers, hero in her own right."

Alex played along and clinked glasses to his toast. They both drank the rich champagne. Alex suddenly face-planted on the table. Maxwell sighed and motioned for a waiter. "I'll have the steak, well-done, and bring the ketchup. Also, bring a Coke," he ordered.

"And for the lady?" the waiter asked.

"She's fine, thank you," Maxwell said.

* * *

Hank, disguised as Maxwell, walked the halls of Lord Technologies. "Aren't you supposed to be with Miss Danvers," his assistant asked.

"She was a total bitch, so I ended the evening early," Hank told her.

"I am not surprised. She has no comedic timing at all," his assistant agreed.

"That's for sure," Hank smiled and waved her off.

Hank found room 52 and used his powers to move through the wall avoiding the security lock. Looking around, Hank took pictures of everything he saw including the woman on a medical bed. Hank eyed the woman curiously. She suspiciously looked like Kara.

"Freeze," a security guard said barging in.

Hank turned around and used the guard's hesitation to beat him down. "Please don't kill me," the guard said as Hank held him at gunpoint.

"I'm not going to kill you," Hank told him.

"Thank God," the guard said relieved.

"I am going to mind rape you though," Hank said as he put his hand on his forehead.

* * *

Kara and Winn discussed an important clue. "This toy was made in the slingshot factory where he used to work," Winn told her.

"You want him dead or alive?" Kara asked him.

"I don't care," Winn said emotionally exhausted.

Kara flew out of Catco towards the factory. Finding it, she used her heat vision to slice through the lock and enter. "Mr. Schott? I just want to play," Kara said trying to lure him out.

"I'm a friend of your son's. You can trust me," Kara lied.

A toy of Supergirl on a bicycle rolled towards her. "If I wasn't completely invincible, I would be so freaked out right now," Kara muttered.

"I know you love your son. Think of what is best for him," Kara said condescendingly.

"That's all I think about," Toyman revealed himself.

Kara moved on him in a flash but he activated a trap on a large alphabet block. Kara fell into quicksand and was stuck. "Really?" Kara asked unimpressed.

Kara then heard children inside suitcases being carried over her head on a conveyor belt that led to a factory shredder. Kara considered using her heat vision to free herself. "I wouldn't do that. The sand is laced with thermite. Add heat and the whole place will blow."

Kara continued to sink into the quicksand. "Even you need oxygen," Toyman assumed.

"Well, you see, that's where you're wrong. I can fly in space," Kara told him.

"Oh," Toyman realized the flaw in his plan. "Well, either you catch me or let the children die," he threatened.

Kara sighed as the quicksand went up to her waist. Breathing frost on the sand, she turned it rock solid and then cracked it open. She then grabbed Toyman. "The children!" Toyman shouted.

Kara watched as the first suitcase dropped down and was shredded. Toyman gave Kara a shocked look. "Oh no, did an innocent child die?" Kara mocked. "I have X-ray vision," Kara smirked.

Kara waited patiently as each suitcase with a doll in each was shredded. "The only reason I'm not killing you is because your son is a good friend of mine."

* * *

Winn came over to Kara's apartment as a precaution. "I sent him back to jail. You have nothing to worry about," Kara told him.

"Winslow Schott Sr. also known as Toyman has escaped prison again this evening," the news anchor announced.

"Well...shit," Kara sighed.

"If he had hurt you...I don't know...," Winn said on the verge of crying.

"He can't hurt me. He makes toys," Kara said giving Winn an odd look.

"He'll go after the ones you love," Winn clarified. "Next time you see him, you have to kill him."

"Fine," Kara agreed.

"Maybe you should kill me, too," Winn said insanely.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Kara asked.

"If he could snap, maybe I could snap one day," Winn said freaked out.

"That'll be the day," Kara tried to imagine it.

"Just because I can't possibly hurt you doesn't mean our co-workers are safe," Winn said seriously.

"Winn, take a chill pill. Every family has at least one crazy mother-fucker. It doesn't mean the same will happen to you," Kara told him.

"You don't know what it's like to snap. You lost everything when your planet exploded and now you don't give a shit about anything," Winn said.

"That's fair," Kara allowed. "Winn, we are linked," she said holding his hand. "The moment you snap, I'll stop you."

"Thanks," Winn said and gave Kara a kiss.

Kara gave a wide-eyed look as Winn kissed her. Winn then looked around confused. "Why am I here?"

"Umm...you were leaving," Kara said escorting the confused Winn out. "See you at work," Kara said to him as she closed the door.

Winn gave the door a bewildered look and then walked off back to his own apartment. His father suddenly ambushed him with chloroform. "Oh, God!" Winn cried out as he collapsed.

* * *

Kara came to work finding the FBI already there snooping through Winn's files. "Don't you need a search warrant or something?" Kara asked.

"All of Winn's communications are the property of Catco, and we have Miss Grant's permission," Agent Chase told her.

"Oh, well, you don't really have my permission," Kara said.

"Well, we don't give a shit," Agent Chase told her.

Kara sighed, rubbed her hands together, and clapped. The sudden air shock-wave knocked them all out. "Finally, I can get some work done," Kara said as she immediately got on Facebook.

"What happened to them?" Cat asked concernedly.

"They got the clap," Kara said sympathetically.

* * *

Charles Dunholtz was at the podium for a national toy convention. "There's something unique in a child's view of the world. Something innocent and pure," Charles said and then noticed Winn with a toy gun in his hand aimed at him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Charles demanded.

"I don't want to do this," Winn cried pathetically and misfired his only shot.

There was an awkward silence for a moment. "Can we get security?" Charles asked impatiently.

Kara, dressed as Supergirl, blasted through the ceiling."You could have warned me," she said annoyed at Winn.

"He made me do it," Winn said.

Kara shook her head and then eyed the packages hanging suspiciously on the ceiling. "Wow, they're all bombs. Imagine that."

"Did you say bombs?" Charles asked incredulously.

"Yeah, Winn's father probably put his son up to it in a revenge plot against you," Kara summarized. "He's in the basement right now."

"Well, go get him," Charles ordered.

"Hey, asshole. I don't follow your orders. I do whatever the fuck I want. I don't give a shit about your toy convention. I'm here to save a good friend of mine. God damn!" Kara said to him.

Kara looked around and quickly realized the cameras were on her and all of the parents had covered their children's ears. "Sorry," Kara said awkwardly.

"He said if I didn't kill him, he would kill everyone," Winn said.

"Man, that must have taken a lot of preparation. It's like this guy is the Joker or something," Kara remarked. She then looked down and saw that he had begun the countdown already.

"Well...shit," Kara said as the countdown began.

"What?" Winn asked panicked.

"I got like five seconds to figure this out," Kara said and then blew frost breath up at the bombs disabling them all. Each of the bomb crates cracked open and fell apart.

"Wow," Winn said impressed.

"I know, right. Imagine if I had made some ice wall. There would be ice shrapnel in all of these kids," Kara contemplated.

"So, you going to capture my dad?" Winn asked.,

"Oh, right," Kara said, suddenly remembering. She easily found him in the basement and apprehended him. "I'll have you know, I have a lot of toys back home that I would love to shove up your ass right now."

* * *

Lucy came out to see James on the balcony. "I took the job. My office is upstairs, like on the top floor."

"I'm so happy for you," James said with false sincerity.

"What's wrong? Jealous?" Lucy asked pushing his buttons.

"Yeah, you being excited about your job reminded me how much I hate mine," James told her.

"And here I thought it was about our relationship," Lucy said pleased.

"It sort of still is," James said. "You're going to be copyrighting all my photos."

"Only the ones I like," Lucy told him.

Kara eyed James and Lucy making out on the balcony. Unsure what to think of this, she strolled over to Winn. "Playing some 90s video game?" she asked him.

"Yeah," Winn said depressed.

"Want some potstickers?" Kara offered.

"I'm not really hungry," Winn said.

"What's on your mind? You want to know what's on my mind? The guy I like is making out with another woman, right now. It just grinds my gears," Kara said frustrated.

"You love James?" Winn asked curiously.

"Love is too strong a word to describe it," Kara backtracked.

Winn sighed. "I have to tell you. I can't keep it bottled up inside any longer. If I do, I'll snap like my dad," Winn said.

"Keep going, I believe in you," Kara said condescendingly.

"I love you, Kara. I've loved you for a long time even before I knew you were Supergirl. I refuse to be in the friend zone any longer. I'm going to quit," Winn said.

"You can't quit. I need you to keep things running around here or Cat will have my ass," Kara said.

"Is that all you got from what I just said?" Winn asked disappointed.

"And that brings up my first point: Winn, I'm a terrible person. I don't do love very well. I don't have the same kind of empathy and attachment that you humans have. Why would you want to be around someone who is just going to take advantage of you emotionally and rip you to shreds for the fun of it?" Kara asked.

"Because...you're hawt, Kara," Winn said honestly.

"You men are really simple creatures," Kara remarked.

"Hey, I get it. Why would I even have a chance with the most powerful person in the universe? My dad is the Toyman. I'm a nerd and a loser. I have nothing to offer," Winn said pathetically.

Kara couldn't deny that everything Winn said was true. "Winn, we're both broken people. Tell you what, best buddy. From this time henceforth, we will be together," Kara said.

"You really mean it? You're not fucking with me?" Winn asked cautiously.

Kara smiled mischievously. "Oh, there will be plenty of sex but only the pity kind."

"That's fair, I guess," Winn allowed.

"And if I don't like where this is going, I'll just erase your memory of it," Kara said simply.

"Oh, well, sure," Winn agreed. "So, you want to do anything tonight?"

"Not tonight. My sister is coming over and she's not into threesomes," Kara shut him down.

"Okay then. See you tomorrow then," Winn said awkwardly.

* * *

Kara flew into her apartment and found Alex with a pizza. "Did you forget Game of Thrones night with pizza?" Alex asked her.

"Ah yes, a show that's much better than my own drama," Kara said thoughtfully.

"You seem down," Alex noted.

"I lost James and gained a Winn," Kara said taking out a vodka bottle.

"I am so sorry," Alex said sympathetically. "Well, it was better than my date."

"Maxwell loves you in his own way," Kara told her.

"Uh, no, fuck that guy. I woke up in a dark alley half-way through our date," Alex said peeved.

"Yeah, but he's good looking, smart, rich, and so aggressive," Kara complimented.

"He wants to kill you," Alex reminded her.

"The fact that he tries his little hardest is so cute," Kara giggled.

"So, why Winn?" Alex asked.

"I can get him to fix my laptop for free," Kara said.

"No, seriously," Alex pressed.

"He's a total loser in every possible way, but I think I can fix him," Kara said ambitiously.

"Well, have fun with that," Alex smirked.

Meanwhile, Maxwell Lord was watching the entire thing from a small camera he installed on Alex's purse. "Sisters," he realized. "That is so hawt."


	11. White Martians

Kara flew over to California to enjoy the windy breeze of the mountains and all the fire. Closing her eyes, Kara basked in the inferno that was destroying thousands of acres of forest. With her super-hearing, she could hear the animals scramble about trying to get somewhere safe. She could hear every tree buckle and crackle as it was hit with the fire.

"Help us! We need help!" she heard a voice.

Kara opened her eyes and looked around. "Really?" she sighed annoyed at the interruption. She took hold of the trailer and brought it miles away from the forest fire. She then opened the door to see the family huddled inside.

"God damn! You had a truck, a road, and a radio. Did you not see the forest fire coming? What the fuck is wrong with you people? I can't enjoy a God damn forest fire without some idiot needing me to rescue them. You guys better get your shit together," Kara lectured them and flew off.

* * *

Kara strolled with Alex through Metropolis on their way to a coffee shop. Alex was reading a news article from her smartphone on the fire. "So, where did you put them?" Alex wondered as the article didn't say.

"On the top of a mountain without a truck, radio, or map. That will teach them to ruin my camping," Kara said.

"You know, you could have ended that forest fire with your frost breath," Alex pointed out.

"I could have," Kara agreed.

The two entered the coffee shop with Kara looking to pick up her boss' latte. "Is Ms. Grant's latte ready?" Kara asked the workers behind the counter.

"Not yet," one of them said.

"Why the fuck not?" Kara asked in a low demonic voice.

"You work for Cat Grant? I'm sorry," a blond-haired man dressed in black said with a snarky tone.

"I know, right?" Kara sighed as she waited for her latte to get done.

"I hear she's a piece of work," the strange man said.

"A reputation she proudly fosters," Kara replied diplomatically.

"Is she really as horrible as everyone says she is?" he asked.

"You trying to get me fired?" Kara asked him. "And to answer your question: yes."

"I heard she breathes fire, eats babies," he went on.

"No, that's what I do," Kara said half-jokingly.

"Well, she's very lucky to have you," the man said.

"And lucky to have had you," Kara replied.

"Say what?" the man suddenly changed his demeanor.

"Adam Foster, we finally meet," Kara smiled.

"You know who I am?" Adam questioned.

"Did you think me going to the worst coffee shop in all of Metropolis was a coincidence? I've been stalking you ever since you got here," Kara revealed.

"That's unsettling," Adam said disturbed.

"Not too flirty now, are you," Kara mocked.

"I think your latte is ready," Alex reminded her.

"I have to go," a freaked-out Adam retreated.

Kara ignored him as he rushed out. It made the chase all that more interesting when they run. Alex noticed CNN was on about a certain senator visiting Metropolis for an anti-alien rally. "Such bigotry," Alex shook her head.

"You do realize we kill aliens for a living?" Kara reminded her.

"I have to get back to the DEO. Senator Miranda Crane has just made herself a big target," Alex sighed.

* * *

Kara and Winn awkwardly took the elevator with a bunch of people inside. The two waited for everyone to leave and then Kara pushed the button to stop the elevator from moving. She then aggressively pulled Winn to her and started making out with him.

"Wow, alright," Winn said surprised.

"Take off your clothes," Kara ordered.

"You do know that these elevators have cameras, right?" Winn warned.

"James and I uninstalled them weeks ago. Now, stop being such a pussy," Kara said as she tore his shirt apart.

A few moments later, Kara used her super-speed to get dressed within a second. She pushed the elevator button letting herself out forgetting that Winn was still struggling to get his pants back on.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cat was having a staff meeting with James and Lucy present. "Miranda Crane is in town. She is a lightning rod for bigots, hippies, and aliens, and yes, that is the order in which I detest them."

"Our top reporter has made the mistake of dumping Catco for a crash grab at Vanity Fair. Lucy, make him wish he was never born," Cat ordered.

"On it," Lucy said without objection.

"Meanwhile, we need someone at the rally. Someone who has photography skills, someone who is familiar with aliens, and someone we can use the race card on when they inevitably get attacked by a protester," Cat said bluntly.

"I can do it," James volunteered.

"Try not to get stopped and frisked this time," Cat told him. "And make sure you get a quote from Miranda Crane that will offend everyone."

"Does it have to be true?" James asked.

"Now, you're beginning to understand," Cat grinned.

Kara followed Cat to her office only to find Adam looking around. "Who is that man?" Cat asked.

"That's your son, Adam," Kara said nonchalantly.

"How the hell?" Cat wondered.

"Sorry to show up while you're working," Adam said awkwardly.

"No, it was an excellent strategy to ambush me at my place at work," Cat complimented. "So, are you okay? Do you need money? Are you homeless? Facing prison?"

"No, none of those things. I just flew into Metropolis for a few days. I got your letter," Adam said taking it out.

"My letter? Right," Cat nodded as the wheels in her brain turned for an answer. "Well, I'm glad you're here."

"Thanks for reaching out," Adam said putting more salt on the wound.

"There's just so much to say, but mommy is a little busy today," Cat told him.

"No surprise there," Adam smirked.

"Is that sass? I will not tolerate sass in my office," Cat raged.

"I don't give a shit what you tolerate," Adam said darkly as he towered above her.

"What do you want?" Cat glared.

"Dinner tonight," Adam demanded.

"Sure," Cat said meekly.

"Have your cheerleader email me," Adam said as he walked out.

Cat waited for him to be gone. "Kara!" she shouted.

Kara strolled into the office. "What?"

"What have you done?" Cat demanded.

"You've been writing a lot of letters, I found them in your trash can, and I decided to mail them off," Kara said.

"He has more than just this one," Cat said horrified.

"Oh, dozens of them," Kara clarified.

"I put my heart and soul into those letters," Cat said fearfully.

"And they were so beautiful," Kara said wiping away a tear.

"Do you know what this means? That little bastard could sell those letters to TMZ. I am so royally fucked right now," Cat raged.

"Okay, I can fix this. I'll frisk him for any other letters he might have and wipe his memory clean," Kara suggested.

"I would fire you if you weren't the biggest source of revenue for me," Cat said pissed-off.

Kara grinned amused and sat across from Cat as if they were equals. "He's kind of hawt. Like, what if, I had his babies. You would then have super-grand kids," Kara suggested.

"That's horrifying and intriguing at the same time. Are you fucking with me, Kara? I'm in no mood for your jokes," Cat said grumpily.

"I'm being totally serious. I get a piece of your money pie and you get a piece of my overwhelming power," Kara said.

"We negotiating?" Cat wondered.

"Always," Kara replied.

"What if he rejects you?" Cat asked.

"I only need him to impregnate me and then he can piss off," Kara said bluntly.

"I don't like a child raised in that kind of environment. Adam was brought up by just his father. I don't want my grandchildren to be raised by just...you," Cat said condescendingly.

"You want me to make that dinner reservation?" Kara asked already knowing the answer.

"Why haven't you done it already," Cat snapped.

* * *

At Metropolis City Hall, Senator Miranda Crane spoke to a large group of anti-alien protesters. Many of them were holding derogatory signs of Supergirl. James was mixed into the crowd with his new camera. "Thank you all for coming. Aliens, whether they fly with red capes or not, they are a threat to this country, our freedom, and our lives. Starting today, we need solutions," Sen. Crane said.

Hank and Alex were a distance away from the rally posing as FBI agents. Alex aimed an alien detector on Sen. Crane. "Got nothing. Turns out she's just a bitch," Alex said.

"Try it again," Hank said grumpily.

"We need to know where they live and what they can do. Most importantly, we need to stop them from landing in our country and taking our jobs," Sen. Crane said.

"They took my job!" an angry protester yelled.

"They took your job!" another shouted in support of the first.

They tuk er jawb!" a third said.

"Da durka der!" a fourth one added.

"I say we build a dome over the entire country," Sen. Crane said. "Also, if we continue to pollute and destroy our environment, they will stop coming. If we do not act, monsters will eat your children."

The crowd clapped and hooted enthusiastically. Suddenly, protesters were flung about from an unseen source. A tall large pale-skinned alien went through the crowds slicing and dicing people. Alex and Hank gave horrified looks as the alien created a blood bath.

Alex and Hank chased after the alien with their pistols drawn. Hank and Alex fired on the alien with their pistols but did minimal damage to it. The alien flung a car at them nearly crushing them. Hank fired on the alien as it retreated inside a parking lot.

Meanwhile, James activated his watch signally for Supergirl. What he didn't know was that Kara was already on her way. She slammed down on the pavement and chased after the alien with her super-speed. She found a woman injured and alone on the floor.

"Where did it go?" Kara asked her.

"I don't know. It was just here," the woman said freaked out.

"Like right here?" Kara wondered and then punched through the woman's midsection and out the other side. The alien suddenly morphed back and roared in pain.

"X-ray vision: It is a bitch," Kara said as she took hold of the alien's neck and snapped it.

"Do you have a visual? Is it down there?" Alex radioed.

"Yep, I got a visual, alright," Kara smirked with the alien dead at her feet.

* * *

An injured and pissed-off Sen. Crane was treated by paramedics on the scene. "Help those that are dying. I'm fine," she said waving them off.

"We need to transport you to our headquarters," Hank said to Sen. Crane. "For your own protection."

"Yeah, sure," she immediately agreed.

"What was that thing?" Alex asked.

"A creature that doesn't leave survivors. We need to move the senator quickly in case there's another one," Hank said.

"Another one?" Alex questioned.

"They're like locusts. Where's there is one there are others," Hank told her.

* * *

Sen. Crane was brought to DEO headquarters, escorted by Hank and Alex with Kara close behind. "You have royally fucked up," she remarked.

"We just killed a dangerous alien with an instant response time, so with all due respect, you can go fuck yourself," Hank told her.

"Careful. The Senate decides your funding," Sen. Crane threatened.

"I don't give a shit. Our existence is classified even to the Senate," Hank replied.

"You're all talk. You let an alien into your front door," Sen. Crane pointed out.

"You better not be referring to me," Kara said annoyed. "I saved your ass."

"For all I know, you staged that little stunt," Sen Crane shot back.

"I don't have that kind of time on my hands," Kara scoffed.

"You aliens are all the same. Disgusting insects from diseased backwater planets, looking to suck our resources dry," she said.

"I'll have you know, I'm the best border patrol agent here. I've killed or imprisoned loads of these aliens you so despise. We're on the same team, the American team," Kara reminded her.

"You're an American, huh? I want to see your birth certificate," Sen. Crane said insultingly.

"I don't have to take this crap. I'm a volunteer. You get that? I don't have to be here. I could have let you and your dumb ass supporters all get slaughtered," Kara argued.

"Enough of this," Hank said ending the argument. "We will make sure there are no others like this one on the planet. We'll keep you updated. In the meantime, I suggest you remain with us."

"Fine," Sen. Crane agreed.

"Escort the senator to her quarters," Hank ordered Alex.

Alex and Kara walked with Sen. Crane to her quarters. "You know, it's not personal. It's just a game. I want to do great things for America, but I can only do that if I am reelected," Sen. Crane said.

"I completely understand. I always justify the means with the ends," Kara said sympathetically. "Which is why I'm putting you in a prison cell."

"What the fuck?" Sen. Crane cried out as Kara rushed her into a cell and closed the door.

Sen. Crane slammed her fists on the glass cell in rage. "X-ray vision: It is a bitch," Kara said to her.

Alex stared in horror as Sen. Crane morphed into the same type of alien that had attacked the rally. "This is not the same one, right?"

"Nope, a second one, apparently," Kara said amused as the alien continued to bang on the cell wall.

"What was all that back there then?" Alex asked. "You purposefully brought an alien into our headquarters," she accused.

"Well, now, we have a prisoner we can interrogate. And I'm betting Hank would love to try out some of his enhanced interrogation techniques," Kara smiled.

"Next time, inform me before you do shit like this on your own," Alex said annoyed.

"Free me, you little shit!" the alien shouted at her.

Kara took her stereo remote and pointed it at the ceiling. "Enjoy," she said as Taylor Swift music started playing.

"Look, look what you made me do," Taylor Swift sang. The alien shrieked and screamed as Kara and Alex exited the cell.

* * *

Hank came into the cell and turned off the music. The alien roared and cursed in rage as it saw Hank. "You ready to tell us what the fuck this is?" Alex asked him.

"It's a White Martian," Hank revealed.

"Like you?" Alex wondered.

"Nothing like me. They came from below the surface taking fire from the planet's mantle and burning us all with it," Hank said.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry," Alex said sympathetically.

"This creature belongs to a race devoted to the mission of killing my kind," Hank said. "There will be others."

"So, that's why it impersonated the senator. It hoped to get to you through the government," Kara realized.

"And you just let it in here. That was risky," Hank said peeved. "White Martians have the same ability to shape-shift and we share a link if I use my true form or if I reach out to it with my mind," Hank explained.

"It sensed me when I used my powers to investigate Maxwell Lord," Hank realized. "It attacked the rally to draw me out."

"And then I killed its ass," Kara finished.

"We don't know how many were at that rally. How quickly can you ID them?" Hank asked Kara.

"Not going to lie, it takes a few seconds to figure it out, and I have to be looking for it," Kara admitted.

Hank turned to the White Martian. "How many more are there?" he asked.

"Eat shit and die!" she spat.

Hank nodded. "Ready to use some of those enhanced interrogation techniques?" Kara asked hopefully.

"Nothing is worse than yours," Hank said and then turned the stereo back on.

"And we are never ever getting back together...," Taylor Swift sang. The White Martian tried to cover its ears and screamed in rage as the three of them left the cell.

* * *

Kara casually strolled into Cat's office with a tablet in her hand. "Your car's out front to take you to dinner with Adam. Apparently, the driver is pissed off you've made him wait an hour."

"You made him wait an hour. You're in charge of my schedule, remember," Cat said crossly.

"Oh, yeah," Kara nodded.

"I've had exclusive interviews with the most powerful and influential people in the world," Cat said reflectively.

"Including me," Kara said proudly.

"I wouldn't call our little chat in the hills a proper interview," Cat said scornfully. "Why do I feel so anxious about this one?"

"Because you ditched him for your career and now your guilty conscience is making you rethink everything you value?" Kara figured.

"I can handle this," Cat said confidently.

"Well, try not to be a bitch like you are with everyone else you interview," Kara told her.

"Well, aren't you getting bolder," Cat glared.

"Just practicing for when you become my mother-in-law," Kara said hopefully.

Cat nearly spit out her wine.

"You know, if I could talk to my mother I'd want her to ask me if I'm happy. Even more, I would want to ask her why she didn't get her ass in the pod with me, maybe warn the planet of its own demise, and not send dozens of criminals after me," Kara said reflectively.

"You know, would she do any of that differently?" Kara added.

"I've handled Putin, Pope Francis, and Taylor Swift. I think I'll take it from here," Cat said dismissively and then noticed Kara's face.

"Did I just trigger you? What? Scared of Russian nukes or eternal damnation?" Cat asked.

"Not really," Kara said honestly.

"Is it...this," Cat said knowingly and then turned the stereo on with her remote. "Are you ready for it?" Taylor Swift sang.

"Please, make it stop," Kara closed her eyes and covered her ears in pain.

"I've finally found your weakness, Kara, and its a hell of a lot cheaper than Kryptonite. Don't fuck with me," Cat warned her and turned the stereo off.

* * *

Cat prattled on about herself with her son Adam at a five-star restaurant. "I'll never forget, I was at a party with Bill Gates, and I told him to make what is now called a smartphone. So, basically, I invented it," Cat said proudly.

"What else did you invent, Cat?" Adam asked.

"I invented you, fucker. Now, call me mom," Cat ordered.

"Oh, shit," Adam changed his tune.

"I want to know more about you or what my private investigators haven't already told me," Cat said.

"I dropped out of Cornell," Adam said lamely.

"Yeah, I already knew that," Cat said disappointed and then prattled on about herself a bit more.

"Did you invite me to dinner to talk about yourself?" Adam asked rhetorically.

"Look, you little shit, I created a media empire that has created thousands of jobs and billions in revenue. You're a college drop out with no prospects. Obviously, you inherited failure from your father. Now, I'm willing to overlook your inadequacies and get you a job as a janitor in one of my buildings," Cat offered.

"Wow, just wow," Adam said stunned."I came here to hear you say you're sorry."

"I'm sorry I wasn't in your life and that you're a failure because of it," Cat said sincerely.

"Fuck me, right? This was not what I expected," Adam admitted.

"You expected crocodile tears and a dozen apologies said a dozen different ways," Cat mocked. "You know what, I was just about to give you over to my secretary, but I don't even think you're good enough for her."

"What the fuck?" Adam wondered if he heard correctly.

"I want grandchildren, Adam. You know that Carter is too young. I need your seed," Cat said wide-eyed.

"Okay, I'm good now. Thanks for dinner," Adam said thoroughly freaked out and left.

Cat frowned at her glass of wine. "I hate drinking alone."

"And you don't have to," Kara said taking a seat.

"How? When? Why?" Cat questioned.

"I overheard the whole thing. I noted you were being sweeter than usual but just not enough to get across the goal line," Kara said.

"Fuck you, Kara," Cat glared as she drank her glass.

Kara poured her another glass and then her own. "We can still win him over. I'll fix this."

* * *

Kara came into the office completely shit-faced and found James looking over some photos. "Hey, are you okay?" James asked concerned.

"Never better," Kara said barely able to stand. She then noticed all of Jame's pictures of the White Martian slaughtering people in graphic detail. "I think I am going to hurl," Kara said as she made use of a trash can.

"You're cleaning that up," James said annoyed.

"Shouldn't you be with Lucy right now," Kara asked him.

"I told her I would be coming home late," James smiled.

"Nice," Kara nodded.

"I noticed something a little odd," James said as he looked over the negatives on a photo. The computer showed a picture of the White Martian's eyes glowing white.

"So?" Kara wondered.

"Well, look at this," James said showing her a photo of Sen. Crane with glowing white eyes.

"Yeah, that's old news. I have the thing in a cell right now," Kara said bored.

"This photo was taken an hour after the massacre," James said.

Kara narrowed her eyes as she thought really hard about this. "So, what you're saying is...," Kara said attempting to figure it out.

"There's another one out there impersonating the senator," James concluded.

"Well, ain't that a bitch," Kara said nodding her head drunkenly.

"We need to do something," James said.

"We need to get out of these clothes. It is so hot in this room," Kara said taking off her jacket and unbuttoning her blouse.

"Okay, but after this, we tell someone," James said to her.

"Oh, we're going to be at this for a while," Kara said pouncing on James.

* * *

At the DEO, a security guard came in to look after the White Martian prisoner. Instead, he found a little girl screaming and crying. "What the hell?" he wondered.

"Please, let me out," the girl pleaded.

"Yeah, sure," the guard said and opened the cell.

The girl immediately morphed into a White Martian and slaughtered the guard with her claws. She then ran amok inside the DEO killing anyone that got in her way. DEO security fired on her with no effect. She splashed some of them with acid breath. She finally made her way to the command room as Alex pursued her. Alex fired multiple times into the alien without effect. Suddenly, a white beam sliced through the alien's chest killing her.

Kara suddenly hit the floor completely wasted. "Kara, are you okay?" Alex asked fearing she had been hurt in the fight.

"Never better," Kara said. "Could you not have had an emergency while I was having fun with James?"

"Why are you with James? He's with Lucy and you're with Winn," Alex said to her.

"Oops," Kara said immaturely. "We somehow got each other mixed up."

"What's wrong with you, Kara?" Alex asked her concerned.

"I was trying to be a good assistant to my lonely miserable boss," Kara said.

"You sure you're not talking about yourself?" Alex asked.

"Why do I feel so unfulfilled?" Kara said tearfully.

"Clean this mess up. Alex, come with me. I need to explain my whole backstory to you," Hank ordered.

Kara eyed Alex and Hank leaving. Using her X-ray vision, she could see them talking through multiple walls and hallways away from her. With her super-hearing, she could hear what they were saying. A medic came up to Kara. "Do you need help?" he asked her.

Kara got back to her feet. "I'm not the one that needs help."

* * *

Kara downed a lot of coffee, took a shower, and went to Adam's hotel finding him entering the lobby. "What are you doing here?" he asked slightly alarmed.

"It's about your mother," Kara said.

"You here to drop off the apology check?" he asked bitterly.

"That's a good one. No, but how did you know that's one of my responsibilities?" Kara wondered.

"My mother always throws money at problems, never the personal touch," he said.

"Look, your mother is distraught and it's a real buzzkill at the office," Kara said honestly.

"She did fine for twenty-five years without me," Adam continued the bitter-train.

"I know you think your mom is this heartless, narcissistic monster...," Kara began.

"Your words," Adam pointed out.

"That's good, you got a good wit there," Kara said impressed. "Deep down, she's an inspiring person. A true hero," Kara said.

"Yeah, that's bullshit," Adam rejected.

"Sometimes being a hero means making sacrifices and unfortunately for you that sacrifice was you," Kara said bluntly.

"This isn't making me feel better," Adam said. "Let me guess, you wrote the letter."

"I licked the stamp," Kara said brightly.

"If I hang out with my mom, that means I get to hang out with you more, right?. I mean, you're always with her," Adam assumed.

"I suppose," Kara said not sure where he was going with this.

"You know what, fuck this," Adam said about to leave the hotel for good.

Kara stepped in front of him. "Okay, I would prefer it if my boss was less of a bitch, so I need you to play ball."

"Sounds like a personal problem," Adam said dismissively.

Kara took off her glasses. "What do you see?"

Adam stared at her. "No fucking way!" he realized.

Kara quickly put her glasses back on. "Keep it down, alright. Either you come back with me to see your mom, or I break your legs."

"Yes, ma'am," Adam quickly agreed.

* * *

Kara, Adam, and Cat met up at a table at an expensive restaurant. "Just so you know, I'm here against my will," Adam said.

"Adam, you're going to find that eventually I always get what I want," Cat told him.

"Except at custody trials," Adam shot back.

"Oh, burn," Kara said taking a notebook out to tally up scores between them.

"You know what I regret, not having a picture that you had drawn on my fridge," Cat admitted.

Adam took out a crayon and started making a crude drawing of a family with an "X" through the mother figure. "Well, here you go," he said handing her the picture.

"It looks like crap. Motherhood truly is overrated," Cat rolled her eyes.

"Let's try to be more constructive," Kara advised them.

"I never got to tell you stories. I never got to tell you not to be afraid of the world. And I never got to tell you how amazing I think you are," Cat lied.

"Yeah, that's bullshit," Adam doubted. "You didn't want me."

"I never realized the mistake I made with you until I had Carter. With him, I was able to do all the things I couldn't with you. It was at that moment that I truly realized I had fucked up," Cat said sincerely.

"It's going to take time for things to get better between us. I'll stick around if I can have your hawt secretary," Adam said.

"Done," Cat said quickly.

"Wait...what?" Kara thought she misheard.

"No having sex with her. I don't want you repeating my mistake," Cat said bluntly.

"So, I'm a mistake now," Adam said offended.

Kara eased out of the conversation and discreetly exited the restaurant while the two continued to fight.

Kara stepped outside and received a call from James. "You're not going to believe this but I found the president's eyes glowing," James said urgently.

"Which president?" Kara wondered.

"Kara, this isn't the time to fuck around. An alien is impersonating the president," James told her.

"Well...shit," Kara realized.

* * *

Hank and Alex went into the sewers to track down a White Martian. They ended up finding the long-lost senator but Alex was captured. Hank used his telepathic link with the White Martian to communicate with her. "This ends tonight," Hank told her.

"The desert then. It reminds me of home. Come, so I can water the ground with your blood," the White Martian said.

Kara flew to Washington DC and drilled a hole through the ceiling allowing her inside the oval office. Secret Service immediately fired upon her. "Yeah, that isn't going to work," Kara said condescendingly as the bullets bounced off her.

The Secret Service attempted to get the president out of the room. "Where do you think you're going?" Kara asked as she knocked them out.

Kara took hold of the president and used her X-ray vision. "X-ray vision: It is a bitch," Kara nodded.

The president quickly morphed into a White Martian and tried to escape. Kara kept her grip on the alien as it thrashed about. "Tell me where the president is and I'll let you live," Kara said to him.

"In the sewers directly under us," he said.

Kara used her X-ray vision straight down into the sewer system and found a human alive down there. "I think he's telling the truth," Kara said to the remaining Secret Service agents.

Kara waited a few moments for verification. "It's too late. I've already sent the order to kill the Green Martian in the desert," the White Martian sneered.

"Oh really?" Kara considered.

"We got him," the Secret Service radioed in.

Kara's eyes glowed red for a killer strike. "You said you would let me live," the White Martian protested.

"I lied," Kara shrugged and blasted his head off.

Meanwhile, a squadron of fighter jets was on its way to take out J'onn. Kara took off and flew at several Mach speeds to get there in time. She used her X-ray vision on all of the pilots and found one to be a White Martian. "Shit," she realized.

Using her heat vision, she blasted the fighter out of the sky and then punched the White Martian pilot in mid-air blasting him to pieces. The other fighters immediately targeted Kara. "Stand down," their radios told them. The fighters dispersed as the real president took charge.

Hank ventured out to the spot where the White Martian had told him. "Is this what you wanted?" Whitey asked him.

"Run," Alex said even as she was tied up on the ground.

"This is between you and me," Hank told Whitey.

"Yeah, but I'm not giving up my hostage that easily," Whitey said obviously. "I'm going to cook you the same way I cook my frogs."

"Kill me then," Hank said kneeling on the ground and exposing his neck.

Whitey transformed into the White Martian and extended her claws for the kill. "Finally, the last Green Martian dies," Whitey said as she got ready to swing a killer strike.

Just as planned, Kara swooped in and punched Whitey across the field. Hank turned into J'onn and the real fight began as all three took to the air. J'onn fought Whitey evenly while Kara watched on. "You going to help him?" Alex asked.

"Nah, he's fighting for the honor of his people," Kara said as the two punched one another in the air.

J'onn managed to break Whitey's arm. She merely tore it off and to J'onn's horror quickly regenerated it. She then began to win as she aggressively clawed through J'onn's armor. J'onn began to lose strength as he was being pummeled. "Like a hero," Kara smirked.

"Help him already," Alex shouted at her.

"Oh, fine," Kara rolled her eyes. Within a split second, she got in between Whitey and the injured J'onn. She bitch-slapped Whitey to the ground stunning her.

Kara landed and blasted Whitey with frost breath. "I can live in the cold," Whitey said referring to the coldness of Mars.

"But not absolute zero," Kara smirked as she froze a leg and an arm. She then clapped her hands shock-wave blasting the frozen limbs to shards.

Whitey regenerated the limbs only for Kara to blast another set of limbs with frost breath and blast them off with a clap of her hands. Whitey screamed in rage and pain as she continued to regenerate her lost limbs. Finally, Whitey became too tired to resist.

"I didn't think you would be the type to inflict pain for pain sake," Whitey hissed. "We have much in common."

"Maybe, you're right," Kara said unconcernedly. "I'm doing this so my friend doesn't have to. You see, I can do the things that no one else can or should. I can take on all of that guilt and shame because I don't give a fuck," Kara said to her.

Whitey glared angrily at Kara and went for a final attack. "Yeah, no," Kara said firing on her with heat vision. Whitey was instantly in flames.

"It hurts, doesn't it," Kara said as Whitey was subdued by the fire. Kara fired at the surrounding grounds creating a firestorm around them.

After watching Whitey scream and crawl in the fire, Kara clapped her hands again killing the fire instantly. J'onn landed and took out a knife. "You know, I was thinking. If we just imprison her, thousands, maybe even millions of her kind might come flocking," Kara said.

"That's why I have to kill her now before she calls them," J'onn said seriously.

"Let them come. We can kill them all in a righteous crusade. You, J'onn, can be the one that ends them forever. Isn't that true revenge? Isn't that what your people would want you to do?" Kara asked.

J'onn hesitated with knife in hand. "Promise me, when the time comes, you will not hold back."

"I promise," Kara smiled at the thought of it.

Hank placed metal handcuffs on Whitey. "You're the bait now," he told her.

* * *

Back at the DEO, Hank met up with Alex and Kara. "Good work, team. Alex, perfect bait as always," Hank complimented.

"I don't agree with this plan to use her to call the others here. Many human lives could be killed in the crossfire," Alex said reasonably.

"Yeah, well, this is personal, so I don't give a shit about that," Hank said grumpily. "I lost my wife and two daughters in the fire they created. Fuck'em," Hank said.

"I see what's going on. You see the two of us as your adopted daughters," Kara realized.

"I see you as employees that can be fired at any time," Hank corrected.

"Love you, too," Alex muttered.

"Now, get back to work," Hank ordered.

* * *

Senator Crane took to the mic at a press conference. "For an extended period of time, I was impersonated by an alien. Everything I said that was bigoted towards aliens was made by that alien. Supergirl is a true American hero," she said.

"This is such bullshit," James rolled his eyes as he watched TV in the Catco office.

"I know, right, but damn it, I'll take it," Kara said. She then noticed Adam in Cat's office again.

"Kara, I'll be in my office. Escort my son out, please," Cat said politely.

"So, is it Ker-ah or Kar-a?" Adam asked curiously.

"She only calls me that because in Japanese "Kira" means killer," Kara explained.

"So...are you like...a killer?" Adam asked awkwardly.

"Oh yeah, every other day," Kara said seriously.

"That's so cool. You have nice hair by the way," he complimented.

"I know," Kara agreed.

"So, I want to thank you for what you did. I'm really glad I got to see my mom," Adam said sincerely.

"Why? I don't get it," Kara said honestly.

"Well, because I've never met someone who could talk so much shit as well as she can. I was just blown away," Adam said.

"If you're a glutton for punishment, you can always hang around me," Kara suggested.

"You want to talk shit at a Korean BBQ?" Adam asked.

"Absolutely," Kara instantly agreed.

Adam smiled and awkwardly took off. Cat and Kara eyed him as he left. "This plan of yours might actually work," Cat said ambitiously.

"Of course it will, master," Kara replied.

* * *

At Kara's apartment, Alex and Kara ate ice cream while watching TV. "Good thing I can't get fat," Kara said cheerfully as she finished her ice cream.

Alex paused and shook her head. "You implying I could."

"I didn't say any such thing," Kara replied.

"Talking shit already, huh? Well, at least I'm not throwing cars into the sea," Alex said as she watched TV.

"Wait, this is live, right?" Kara wondered.

"Oh, shit, it is," Alex realized. "Is this one of your illusion powers?"

"Err...no. My illusions can't pick up cars and throw them into the water," Kara said obviously.

"So, who the fuck is that?" Alex asked.

"A cos-player?" Kara figured.

"Kara, we have another problem on our hands: you," Alex sighed.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** At the time I wrote this chapter, I was unaware that Blake Jenner(Adam) abused Melissa Benoist(Kara) leading to their divorce. It makes re-watching these two episodes uncomfortable, to say the least. I want to make it clear the author does not endorse the harmful and unhealthy ways characters in Adventures go about their relationships. These chapters are meant to entertain and to show what not to do.


	12. Bizarro

Hank, Alex, and Kara watched the video screen of a recording of Supergirl throwing a car off a bridge into the water. "Not one of your greatest hits," Hank chided.

"Oh, fuck you," Kara shot back.

"I sent a team to scan the area. No signs of alien activity, so we can rule out shape-shifter," Alex said.

"I bet she's a clone," Kara figured.

"Unlikely, even if someone had taken your DNA when you came out as Supergirl, the embryo would still be in gestation," Alex reasoned.

"Unless they're using accelerated growth," Kara considered.

"That's sci-fi bullshit," Alex doubted. "When you went into Maxwell's lab, was the woman you saw a clone?"

"You blonds all look alike to me," Hank shook his head. "She was comatose. It would take a miracle to get her to even partial consciousness."

"Are you sure?" Kara doubted.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Hank replied.

* * *

Kara entered the Catco office and walked up to a shell-shocked Winn. "Ms. Grant scheduled a content meeting in her office, but after that, we need to meet if you know what I mean," Kara told him.

"Is this about the truck you threw into a mountain?" Winn asked curiously.

Kara looked up at the TV screens of the news footage of it. "Holy shit," Kara smiled amused. "I didn't do it. It was my clone."

"Oh, alright," Winn said, nodding his head skeptically.

Cat entered the office carrying her own latte. "Wow, Ms. Grant, you managed to get your own latte all on your own," Kara complimented.

"My office, now," Cat raged.

Kara entered the office and closed the door behind her. "Was it you?" Cat asked suspiciously.

"No, it was my clone," Kara said.

"Bullshit," Cat doubted.

"I have an alibi. I was with my sister eating ice cream and pizza at my own apartment when it happened," Kara excused.

"Your government agent sister is not a reliable witness. What about the truck you threw into a mountain?" Cat asked.

"I was in a super-secret underground government headquarters when that happened," Kara explained.

"You are so fucked," Cat shook her head.

"Look, who gives a shit, alright? It's not like anyone can arrest me," Kara downplayed.

"Kara, you're either a hero or a villain. I can't have someone that's a little of both. It ruins my narrative," Cat told her.

"Alright, I'll go total villain and start killing people for no reason just so your magazines get bought," Kara rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to be the mother-in-law to a supervillain. The public already thinks I'm evil as it is," Cat said.

"That's fair," Kara allowed.

"Kill this fake and make sure it's on camera," Cat ordered.

* * *

Kara entered the secret office with James and Winn. "I need all the information you can dig up on Adam Foster," Kara said.

"Wait...who?" Winn wondered.

"He's Cat Grant's son. I'm going on a date with him, tonight," Kara said.

"Wait, I thought we were together," Winn said confused.

"And we are," Kara assured him.

"But you just had sex with me the other night," James brought up.

"So?" Kara wondered.

"So, you're going on a date with Adam and you're having sex with James, but we're still together?" Winn asked confused.

"Yeah, what's the problem?" Kara asked.

"That isn't how relationships work," James said delicately.

"Is cheating on Lucy how relationships work?" Kara asked skeptically.

"Well, no," James said awkwardly. "You were drunk," he excused himself.

"Shouldn't the excuse be the other way around?" Kara questioned.

"Look, I'm not perfect but I'm trying," James said honestly.

"Is it okay for me to sleep with girls on the side?" Winn wondered.

"As if," Kara doubted.

"Okay, I feel we need some boundaries here. I'll do my part by not having sex with Kara," James offered.

"Whoa, let's not get too crazy," Kara objected.

"Kara, relationships are meant to be exclusive," Winn tried to explain.

"I'll give you my sister. God knows she hasn't got any in years," Kara offered.

"I don't think we're getting through," James said to Winn.

"Look, if you don't want me going on a date with Adam, find some dirt on him," Kara said simply.

"And what about your clone?" James asked.

"I need you to photograph it when I kill her ass," Kara smiled.

* * *

"So, apparently my mom got us a table at Mario Batali's new restaurant," Adam said as the two of them sat at a bar over drinks.

"No, she didn't. I did," Kara corrected.

"But under my mom's name, right?" Adam asked.

"Well, yeah," Kara admitted.

"Not even you, with all your powers, can get yourself a table on your own," Adam shook his head.

"I can destroy that restaurant with my eyes," Kara pointed out.

"Like you're doing to the tramway?" Adam asked looking up at the TV.

Kara glanced up and then took a sip of her wine. "Yeah, like that," Kara agreed.

"Can you be in two different places at once?" Adam wondered.

"No, that's just my clone," Kara said sheepishly.

"If I get you, do I get her as well like a package deal?" Adam joked.

"Oh, behave, but that does sound pretty hawt now that I think about it," Kara smiled.

"So, you going to save the day or not?" Adam asked.

"Maybe after I finish this drink," Kara said unconcernedly.

"You're not like other superheroes. You truly don't give a shit," Adam said thoughtfully.

"Adam, if we were together for realz, I would be gone all the time, saving people or killing people. You would become a target for all those who hate me," Kara said seriously.

"And I'm okay with that," Adam said sincerely.

"Then you'll be okay if I ditch you now," Kara said downing her drink and taking off.

"Sure, I guess," Adam said lamely as Kara took off.

* * *

Kara flew off to get to the tramway car. It was currently dangling as the cable was ready to snap. Kara came up to the window. "I got this," she told the panicked people.

Getting on top of the car, she suddenly saw her double flying around her. "There you are," Kara smiled realizing the people below her had been excellent bait.

The clone floated near Kara as if analyzing her. Kara scanned the clone with her X-ray vision but was blocked out. "Did someone send you? Who are you working for?" Kara asked.

The clone didn't reply back. "I bet it was Maxwell," Kara smirked.

"We kill Supergirl," the clone said menacingly.

"Oh, really?" Kara said not intimidated in the slightest.

The two fought to a draw on top of the car. Eventually, the car detached from the cable and went straight down towards the water. "You going to get that?" Kara asked the clone.

The clone hesitated but then dived down to get the car. She lifted up and carried it over to shore. Kara watched in fascination as her clone saved the people. "I'll be damned," Kara said amused and flew off towards the DEO.

* * *

At the DEO, analysts looked at the footage of the two of them. "She's as strong as me...like on a really bad day. She has all my powers," Kara said to Hank and Alex.

"She even talks like you," Alex added.

"Fuck you, Alex," Kara said annoyed.

"Red Tornado was designed to mimic your fighting style," Hank brought up.

"She's not an android. She can block my X-ray vision. Only a Kryptonian can do that," Kara said skeptically.

"Or an android encased in lead," Hank suggested.

"The only way to know for sure is to tear her apart," Kara said darkly.

"You're comfortable killing something that looks exactly like you?" Alex asked skeptically.

"Its actually therapeutic," Kara assured her.

"The good news is that if she is you, we can kill her using your same weakness," Alex said.

"How am I supposed to kill her with Kryptonite?" Kara asked.

"Maybe, just maybe, someone else might get a chance to kill the bad guy," Alex said bitterly.

"Oh, I see what's going on. You want to kill my clone that looks exactly like me," Kara accused.

"As you said, it's therapeutic," Alex reminded her.

* * *

Adam and Cat walked into the Catco office. "She bailed on our date to save people," Adam said Cat.

"And how does that make you feel?" Cat asked condescendingly.

"It makes me feel aroused. She's out there putting other people first," Adam said impressed.

"I report on Supergirl every day. She doesn't save people. She kills them for kicks and giggles," Cat told him as they entered her office.

"That's even more hawt," Adam said smiling.

Kara strolled into the office and saw the two of them together. "So...you didn't call me back," Adam said to Kara.

"Uh-huh," Kara said unconcernedly.

"Kara, you need to treat Adam like he's a fellow co-worker," Cat lectured.

"You mean like shit?" Kara questioned.

Cat smiled in spite of herself. "You owe me another date," Adam said to Kara.

"As long as you pay," Kara smiled back.

"Hell, it's not my money," Adam shrugged and gave Kara an awkward hug.

Cat eyed Adam as he left. "Have you two not even kissed, yet?" Cat asked Kara.

"Not on the first date," Kara said obviously.

"You fucked James on your first date, if I recall," Cat reminded her.

"I was busy. I had to fight my clone," Kara excused.

"I'm naming her Bizarro," Cat said of the clone.

"You can't name my clone. That's my clone," Kara argued. "I was going to name her Linda."

"No, I'm sick of people with names starting with L. There's Lois, Lucy, Lana, and now Linda? When you own your own media corporation you can start naming super villains," Cat said.

"Whatever, I'm going to kill her in a few days anyway," Kara shrugged.

"That's the spirit," Cat said pleased.

* * *

Kara stepped into the secret room where Winn and James were goofing off on unrelated projects. "I found our Jane Doe. She was a comatose patient that was transferred to Prometheus Genetics owned by Maxwell Lord," Winn discovered.

"So, Maxwell gave her plastic surgery to look just like you and then gave her superpowers," James figured.

"So, it would seem," Winn said. "There are six other girls collected by Prometheus. Maybe, it took him seven tries to get it right."

"Or, there are seven total Bizarros," Kara said hopefully.

"Why are you not concerned? They all have your powers?" James asked.

"Just because they have the same kinds of powers as me doesn't mean they're at the same level as me," Kara said dismissively.

* * *

Alex gave Maxwell a visit at his office. "It's you. It's always been you," she accused.

"What the fuck did I do wrong this time?" Maxwell asked dumbfounded.

"I know about the girls, Max. The comatose ones you've kept away at Prometheus Genetics," Alex revealed.

"Those women were brain dead, zero chance of recovery, with signed release forms from their parents," Maxwell said.

"You treated them like guinea pigs," Alex accused.

"Or gave them a chance to live," Maxwell argued.

"One of your girls escaped and has Supergirl's powers," Alex said confidentially.

"How could you possibly know that?" Maxwell challenged.

"Where are all the girls then?" Alex asked.

"Sleeping comfortably," Maxwell replied.

"If I search Prometheus Genetics, will I find them all sleeping as you say?" Alex asked skeptically.

"You'll need a search warrant for that," Maxwell said.

"I'll get it," Alex promised.

"Good," Maxwell replied.

"Alright then," Alex said awkwardly.

"Let's go on a date again, Alex, but this time bring your sister, Kara Danvers, with you," Maxwell said knowingly.

Alex froze at that for a second and went out the door.

* * *

James poured Winn a drink at the office. "How do you feel about drowning our sorrows?" James asked.

"I know what my sorrows are," Winn said pathetically. "What's yours?"

"I only got one girl. That's pretty bad for me," James admitted.

"This isn't making me feel better," Winn said and downed his drink hoping it would make him feel better.

"Do you think you could help me get back with Kara?" James asked.

"You want me...to help you take back my current girlfriend for you while you already have another girl of your own?" Winn asked incredulously.

"Yeah," James confirmed.

"You're an ass," Winn told him.

"Alright, I deserve that," James smiled and clinked glasses with Winn.

* * *

Kara walked with Adam through the park at night. "Working with your mom has its ups and downs," Kara admitted. "But it's good for me. It makes me feel like I belong, less alien."

"I wish I could relate. I've never worked a day in my life, never had a boss," Adam said.

"That sounds nice in a way," Kara allowed.

"Come away with me," Adam suggested.

"Say what?" Kara wondered.

"I get an allowance every month that's actually quite generous. You could be with me as we travel the world and go on adventures. Quit this lame-ass job and my bitch mother and come with me," Adam offered.

"Don't you think that maybe someday your mother might cut you off?" Kara asked.

"Not a chance. The day she cuts me off, I got to all the tabloids and cash in on a very juicy scandal. You see, I'm not supposed to exist," Adam revealed.

"You're blackmailing your mom," Kara realized.

"She ditched me. My father was dumped by her and never recovered. He raised me alone. I don't feel guilty at all," Adam said.

"So, you're just going to chill out your entire life?" Kara asked.

"Basically, yeah," Adam nodded.

"Well, you listen good, Adam. You...," Kara said as she was suddenly swiped away into the air.

"I'm listening," Adam said as he no longer heard her.

Bizarro took Kara away from the city and flung her down to the ground. Kara lost her glasses and her pink jacket was ruined as she impacted the ground. "Really awful timing. Can we do this some other time?" Kara asked her.

Bizarro gave Kara an odd look and fired her cold vision at her. Kara immediately fired her heat vision. The two beams hit in the middle. The beams went back-and-forth until both stopped. "Alright, let's see what else you can do," Kara said.

Bizarro rose up and breathed fire on her. Kara met the fire with her own frost breath. "So, basically the inverse of my powers," Kara realized.

Bizarro flew in for an attack. Kara held her at bay planting her feet firmly on the ground. DEO troops arrived in Humvees with 50 Cal. machine guns ready. Kara punched Bizarro so hard that the shock wave sent Alex to the ground. Bizarro backed away hurt from the punch.

"Fire!" Alex shouted to her men.

The Humvees fired 50 Cal. Kryptonite bullets at Bizarro with each of them bouncing off her. With each bounce, there was a flash of green light. Bizarro's face became gray, her eyes turned black, and her skin began to crack. Kara watched as the DEO continued to fire on Bizarro who was now gleefully absorbing the Kryptonite energy.

"I have a theory that you're actually making her stronger," Kara said to Alex.

"You think so?" Alex wondered.

"By all means, continue," Kara said casually.

"Cease fire!" Alex shouted as Bizarro grew stronger.

"Hate you!" Bizarro shouted as she took off into the air.

"Rage-quitting I see," Kara smirked and then suddenly collapsed as the Kryptonite ammunition started to affect her.

* * *

Kara was pissed-off as she entered the DEO with Alex. "I could have killed her," Kara said.

"I was just trying to protect you," Alex said lamely.

"You were trying to get your own kill," Kara assumed.

"Not everyone is about keeping score," Alex said scornfully.

"Well, we can assume that whoever ordered Bizarro to attack me knows my true identity," Kara said annoyed.

"It has to be Maxwell," Alex said confidently.

"I think I need to end our little game before he actually manages to inconvenience me," Kara said thoughtfully.

"Your little game?" Alex questioned.

Kara and Alex came into the lab where Hank was at. "Where's Bizarro?" Hank asked.

"Things went to shit out there," Alex reported. "She apparently grows stronger with Kryptonite."

"Stronger is a relative term. I can still kick her ass," Kara said confidently.

"Neutralize the threat," Hank ordered. "In the meantime, I'll have the lab reverse engineer the chemical compound to our synthetic Kryptonite. If its atomic structure is making Bizarro stronger, reversing its ionic charge should have the opposite effect," Hank said.

"I don't understand a word you're telling me," Kara admitted.

"I agree. That sounds like bullshit," Alex said skeptically.

"I don't give a fuck what you two think. Make it happen," Hank ordered.

"Yes, Sir," the two girls said together.

"Do you have anything else to tell me?" Hank asked.

"Err...no," Kara and Alex said together.

"You see that: that's bullshit," Hank pointed out.

* * *

Kara looked like hell as she reentered the office. "I saw what you did on the news. That was badass," Adam complimented.

"Thanks," Kara gushed. "Can I talk to Adam alone?" Kara requested.

"Use my balcony, knock yourself out," Cat allowed.

Kara rolled her eyes and took Adam aside outside. "I can't just leave with you. I love this job, my co-workers, and my sister in that order."

"I see," Adam said disappointedly. "You're Supergirl. You can do whatever you want. You can topple world governments, take anything you want, do whatever you want," Adam pointed out. "You could even create a one-world government under you."

"Like that could ever happen," Kara said skeptically.

"You're more than some office secretary," Adam told her.

"Adam, my power is so beyond anyone else that if I were to ever feel I could do whatever I wanted the planet would be destroyed. The only thing that keeps the Earth and its people safe, from me, is for me to not give a shit. That's the responsibility of having great power. Everyone says that if you have great power, you should do more. But I believe that the greater your power, the greater the possibility of corruption," Kara said.

"That kind of makes sense, I guess," Adam allowed. "But you don't have to use your powers with me."

"Look, my parents abandoned me to this planet. I won't abandon those close to me. This job gives me news updates as they happen. I'm sure you can find some other dumb blond you can go hiking with," Kara told him.

"Wow, can I get a goodbye kiss to forget my sorrow?" Adam asked depressed.

Kara nodded and gave Adam a kiss erasing his memory of her. Adam stared at her blankly. "Who are you? You're hawt," Adam smiled.

"I know," Kara said sadly.

* * *

Alex barged into Maxwell's office with two DEO thugs. "Agent Danvers, or whatever you call yourself, I'm growing tired of these unannounced visits," Maxwell said from his chair.

"Good thing I don't give a shit," Alex said as she motioned for her two thugs to get closer to Maxwell.

"What the hell is going on? You arresting me? On what charge?" Maxwell demanded.

"I'm from an extra-legal enforcement government agency. The type of agency you rant against on Facebook. I'm taking you in where I'm going to detain you indefinitely," Alex revealed.

"Shady as fuck," Maxwell remarked.

"Tell me where Bizarro is or my two thugs are going to beat your ass," Alex threatened.

"I have no idea," Maxwell lied.

"I hoped you would say that," Alex smiled and then motioned for her two thugs to kick the shit out of Maxwell.

* * *

James was having a smoke on the balcony when Bizarro landed near him. "Oh shit," James realized upon seeing her face.

Bizarro advanced on him to kidnap him. "Can I at least finish this?" James asked as he continued to smoke.

Bizarro waited patiently as James took his sweet time. He went for his watch to alert Kara but was suddenly swiped away into the air.

* * *

Maxwell was taken to the DEO with a hood over his head. "Take him to cell 19," Alex ordered her thugs. Maxwell was taken away with his hood still on, so he wouldn't see the super-classified equipment at the DEO command center.

Hank gave the hooded Maxwell and odd look as he walked up to Alex. "What the hell is this?"

"He went against the family," Alex said raising her hand for emphasis.

"We're not the mob," Hank corrected.

"We can be whoever we want to be, Hank. You're an alien refugee in charge of a shady secret government organization. Let's do some shady shit, already. We can make things the way we want them to be," Alex said.

"I don't like things that are different," Hank said stubbornly.

"Look, if he becomes dangerous we just have Kara kiss him," Alex said nonchalantly.

"I don't know who's more dangerous: you or your sister," Hank said irritably.

"Thanks, boss," Alex smiled.

* * *

Bizarro waited around with James chained up. Awaking, James found his broken watch on the floor. "Damn, my Rolex," James sighed. He worked his foot over to the watch, so he could call Kara.

"No move," Bizarro ordered him.

"Okay, why did you bring me here?" James asked.

"Supergirl loves you," Bizarro revealed.

"Love is too strong a word for it," James rolled his eyes.

"She is a part of me. I feel the way she feels," Bizarro said.

"That's not how genetics works," James said skeptically. "Why don't you come closer, so I can get a good look at you."

"No, ugly," Bizarro said sadly.

"Nah, I'd still do you," James smiled.

"Really?" Bizarro said as she entered the light.

"Holy fuck!" James said as he saw her zombie-looking face.

"You see!" Bizarro said ashamed.

"Look, I am a master at photoshop. I can make you look pretty again," James told her.

"But would you ever love me?" Bizarro asked.

"Well...as long as I put a paper bag over your head, I'd still do you," James said.

"I want more than just sex. I want to be kissed. I want to be hugged," Bizarro said.

"Yeah, that ain't happening," James shook his head. He then reached out with his boot and hit the watch activating the homing beacon for Kara.

Bizarro saw what he did and started breathing fire at him. "Oh God!" he screamed as Bizarro made him do the twist.

* * *

Kara heard the signal with her super-hearing. "It's James. Bizarro has him."

"Hmm," Alex shrugged as she continued her work.

"Can we hurry this up?" Kara asked impatiently.

"Oh, I'm sorry. God forbid your fuck-buddy gets killed," Alex rolled her eyes.

"What if she's having sex with him?" Kara wondered becoming jealous.

"The compound is ready," Hank interrupted their girl-talk. "The exact molecular opposite to green Kryptonite."

"Why is it blue?" Kara asked.

"It's not really blue. I just dyed it blue to avoid confusion," Alex said obviously.

"It's neat you have that kind of time on your hands," Kara said impatiently.

"Just get her into position, so I can take the shot," Alex said dangerously.

Kara dropped into the warehouse adjacent to the nuclear plant. "I kill Supergirl," Bizarro growled.

"You wish," Kara smirked amused.

Kara unleashed her frost breath as Bizarro breathed fire. The two beams met in the middle neutralizing the other. The two got closer to each other until Kara kicked Bizarro away. Bizarro quickly recovered and tried to punch Kara missing each time. Kara easily dodged all of her attacks. Kara then punched her to the face and then kicked her out the window.

Bizzaro quickly returned flying at Kara. She continued to dodge or block all of Bizarro's attacks. Bizarro finally put Kara in a wrestling hold. Their feet cracked the concrete floor. Kara then easily pulled Bizarro's arms away from her and punched her so hard it rattled the warehouse.

Bizarro fell to the floor devastated. "How?" she wondered.

"There's more to me than my genetics. You've been exposed to solar radiation for only a few months. Your cells haven't absorbed nearly enough radiation to reach my power," Kara explained.

"In time, I could be as strong as you," Bizarro said hopefully.

"No," Kara shook her head. "My pod orbited close to the sun for thirty years. I absorbed more radiation in a day than my cousin received in his entire lifetime. No amount of training or time could close the gap between us," Kara told her.

Bizarro's face continued to gray and crack as she exerted herself. "I hurt. Kill me," Bizarro pleaded.

Alex arrived on the scene with her rifle ready. Kara picked up Bizarro to give Alex a perfect shot. Alex fired the blue Kryptonite bullet hitting Bizzaro in the back. Kara then dropped Bizarro to the ground.

"I got her," Alex said pleased with herself.

"Great shot," Kara said giving her a fake smile and then freed James.

Hank arrived with a recovery squad. Bizzaro was placed in a body bag and taken away. "What a shame," Hank said sadly.

"Yeah, don't tell Alex that Bizarro has a broken neck," Kara requested.

"Of course," Hank obliged.

Kara frowned as she saw Bizarro taken away. "It wasn't fun this time."

"Welcome to my world," Hank replied.

* * *

Kara entered Maxwell's cell and circled around him until he noticed her. "Guess my girl came in second place," Maxwell smirked.

"Was there any doubt?" Kara asked.

"No," Maxwell shook his head knowingly. "I just wanted to know if you had the stomach to destroy someone that looked exactly like you with the same powers."

"I think I passed the test with flying colors," Kara said proudly.

"That you did. I must say, you're a little different than your cousin when it comes to truth, justice, and the American Way but holding a prisoner indefinitely without trial. Well, you can't get more American than that," Maxwell said cynically.

"At least we can agree on something," Kara allowed. "While you're in this cell, you can't hurt anyone. How are you possibly going to match my kill count?" Kara wondered.

"I prefer quality over quantity, like Eliza Danvers for example," Maxwell threatened.

"Good for you, you learned how to use a phone book," Kara mocked.

"That's one cute house you got there in Midvale right along the beach," Maxwell continued.

"Let's cut to the chase, Maxwell. The reason I keep you alive is to entertain myself. I don't give a shit about due process, right to remain silent, right to an attorney, cruel or unusual punishment, or any of that jazz. So long as you challenge me, you stay alive. The moment you start boring me, you die. The moment you threaten those close to me, you die. And I'll make it extremely painful," Kara said as her eyes glowed.

"You're not all-powerful, Supergirl," Maxwell doubted.

"You see my eyes. This is my true form. Everything else is just a shell that protects you from my power," Kara told him and then walked off.

* * *

Kara strolled into Cat's office anticipating being chewed out. Cat passive-aggressively ignored her for a few minutes as she pretended to look at some layouts.

"Our plan didn't work out," Kara said awkwardly. "Adam is leaving."

"I know. I overheard your conversation using the camera I installed out on the balcony. You don't need super-hearing when you're rich," Cat said somberly.

"So, you know why I did what I did," Kara realized.

"I know that my son is an ungrateful bastard that will always threaten me and my empire. But that's what happens when you make a critical mistake early in life," Cat frowned.

"So, you're not mad that I broke up with him before anything could even begin?" Kara asked.

"You put loyalty to me above your personal pleasure, Kara. That means a lot to me. Maybe, just maybe, we could be friends one day," Cat suggested.

"Whoa, let's not get too crazy," Kara smiled.

"Do Kryptonians age at the same rate as humans?" Cat asked.

"Well, I don't know. Have you seen Superman and Lois together?" Kara smirked.

"Good one, Kara," Cat smiled.

"What's your point?" Kara wondered.

"I still have one other son, Carter. We can still make this happen," Cat said aggressively.

"Oh, fuck no," Kara rejected immediately.

"You just have to wait ten years," Cat said like it was nothing.

"We are not having this conversation," Kara said shutting her down.

"Well, the only other alternative is to sleep with Adam and then ditch him," Cat said nonchalantly.

"Without going into too much detail, it's a long process for a human to impregnate me," Kara revealed.

"So, get on it or our relationship will have to become purely professional," Cat threatened.

* * *

Kara flew into her apartment and noticed her alien plant had reached maturity. "Well, its about time," Kara said pleased and then looked around. A tentacle plant monster suddenly attacked her and then she was out.

Several hours later, Alex barged into the apartment with Hank and Winn next to her. "What is that?" James wondered as he saw the plant monster on Kara's chest.

"Don't touch it," Alex warned realizing its alien nature.

"She's still breathing," Winn noticed.

Alex called up the DEO. "We need a medical evac now."


	13. Black Mercy

Kara woke up in a strange bed. "Who did I sleep with this time?" she wondered.

"How are you feeling, Kara?" a floating robot droid asked her.

"Holy shit!" Kara said becoming wide awake and moving away from it.

"Reflexes are normal," the robot observed.

"Yeah," Kara said staring at the strange medical droid. "What are you?"

"I am Kelex, your medical attendant," the robot answered.

"Alright, you freaked me the hell out. Don't do that," Kara told the robot.

"Oh, is little Kara scared?" the robot mocked.

"Okay, it's on," Kara said ready to fry it with her heat vision. However, nothing happened no matter how much she stared at it.

"Would you care to dress before mental health arrives?" the robot asked.

Kara then realized she was naked under the sheets. She saw a white dress on her bed with her S crest on it. "Maybe, I will," Kara said passive-aggressively.

After Kara got dressed, she found a blue tunic on her bed. "How did this get here?" Kara wondered.

"I gave it to you," Alura reminded her.

"Whoa, where did you come from?" Kara asked startled.

"I have been at your side this entire time," Alura said concernedly.

"I should be back on Earth with my tyrannical boss, my dumb-ass co-workers, and my secret agent adopted sister," Kara said uncertainly.

"Oh, Kara, you must have had terrible hallucinations from the fever," Alura said sympathetically.

"Yeah, I wish they were," Kara muttered.

"You're safe now. You're home," Alura assured her.

Kara looked out the window and saw the capital city on her planet of Krypton. "Well...I'll be damned."

* * *

Cat came into the office demanding Kara. "Where is she and why isn't she answering her cell phone?" she demanded.

"There's like this solar flare that's wreaking havoc on cell phones and stuff," Winn said lamely.

"That sounds like bullshit," Cat said dismissively. "Bring her here now," she ordered.

Winn went to James for help. "Have you seen Kara?" he asked.

"Why would I?" James asked.

"I don't know. Maybe the two of you were having sex in the electrical closet again," Winn said bitterly.

"Winn, take a chill pill. I'll give Alex a call," James said.

* * *

Alex, James, and Winn stormed Kara's apartment. "She's not on DEO business," Alex confirmed to them.

"Glad you could tell us that after we got here," James muttered.

"Was that sass? I'll throw you in a cell too," Alex raged.

"You bring a key?" James asked condescendingly.

"Yeah," Alex said kicking the door open.

The three went into the apartment and found Kara, dressed as Supergirl, on the floor with a plant monster attached to her chest. "Wow," James said as he saw it.

"What is that?" Winn wondered.

"Don't touch it," Alex warned.

"I wasn't going to," Winn shot back.

"This Agent Danvers, we need a medical evac now," Alex called the DEO.

* * *

Kara was rolled into the DEO medical lab and quarantined. "The organism is gripping her torso with 100 lbs of pressure," Alex determined.

"So, basically she doesn't even feel it," the doctor said obviously.

"What the hell is going on around here?" Hank asked as he saw Winn and James.

"We are so sorry. We just wanted to help," Winn said pathetically.

"Shut your hole. Do not even look at me," Hank said to him.

"Okay," Winn said almost on the verge of tears.

"Where Supergirl goes, we go," James said boldly.

"Oh, hi James, how's it going?" Hank said to James giving each other a rehearsed handshake.

"We'll just get out of your hair," James said politely taking Winn with him.

"Oh, a bald joke. I get it," Hank smiled. "Go fuck yourself."

* * *

Meanwhile, medical personnel conducted scans on Kara. Hank entered the lab and confronted Alex. "Apparently, you need a refresher course on base protocol," Hank said annoyed.

"I know the regulation. I just decided to break it," Alex said boldly. "James and Winn are family to Kara."

"A loser boyfriend and her fuck-buddy don't qualify as family," Hank said bluntly.

"Do I then?" Alex said hurt.

"Well, yeah, you're legally adopted sisters," Hank said obviously. "So, what's her condition?"

"She's unresponsive to stimuli but her brain activity is still normal," Alex said.

"I'm surprised you found any brain activity," Hank scoffed.

"Sir, it's like her body doesn't seem to think anything is wrong," Alex added.

"What the fuck is that thing?" Hank wondered.

"No idea, but I'll see if Maxwell knows," Alex said leaving.

* * *

Alex entered Maxwell's cell demanding answers. "A plant monster is attached to her chest? That doesn't sound familiar," Maxwell said honestly.

"Let's make something very clear. If she dies, you die," Alex said dangerously.

"Well, I do have experience in medicine. Maybe, I can help," Maxwell offered.

The three of them went into the lab and tried to use a titanium claw to get the plant monster off her. "Who knew this thing would come in handy," Hank said as it pulled on the plant monster.

Kara immediately went into cardiac arrest. "You might want to stop pulling on it," Maxwell said condescendingly.

"If we try to pull that thing off by force, it will kill her," Alex concluded.

* * *

Kara eyeballed a statue on her desk of a Kryptonian dragon. "Do you see that? I made that for my father when I was eight. I never did get the wings right," Kara said of it.

"Yes, it was a great disappointment which is why he handed it back to you," Alura reminded her.

"Damn, I'm a failure even in my dreams," Kara realized.

"Language, young lady," Alura lectured.

"And this is happening," Kara muttered. "Hey, is cousin Kal-El around?"

"Of course. Would you like to meet him?" Alura asked.

"You bet," Kara grinned.

* * *

James and Winn went back to the office but stopped near the elevator. "When we last talked, I called Kara a slut," Winn said tearfully.

"Winn, she is," James assured him.

"I know that but it's not a nice thing to say. What if she never wakes up," Winn said distressed.

"Don't worry about it. Who we are to one another is the entirety of our experiences, not just our last moments with them. The last thing I said to Superman was that he was an asshole, and I sleep like a baby," James said to him.

"Thanks, man," Winn said appreciatively.

"Any time, loser," James smiled.

"Where is Kara?" Cat demanded, confronting Winn.

"She's got a tick and it caused an allergic reaction. It's really bad," Winn lied.

"Oh really?" Cat said skeptically. "You've been covering for her day-after-day and for what?"

"That's actually a good question. I have been meaning to...," Winn said lamely.

"Silence! Come into my office and tell me the real reason," Cat glared at him.

Winn followed Cat as if he were being led to slaughter. "What's the actual reason?" Cat asked impatiently as the doors closed.

"I know you're not going to believe me, but Kara is Supergirl. She's got an alien plant monster on her body that can't be removed and she's in a coma, basically," Winn said.

"Oh? Well, why didn't you just say that?" Cat asked annoyed.

"I didn't think you would believe me," Winn said honestly.

"I have been aware of Supergirl's identity since her first day. It's how she got the job. Now, is my golden goose going to make it?" Cat asked seriously.

"I don't know," Winn said surprised that Cat knew about Kara.

"Find out and fix my TV monitors," Cat ordered.

* * *

Hank came over to an IT worker. "I want our satellites working now!" he yelled at her.

"I know you're concerned about Kara but don't take it out on the troops," Alex advised.

"You don't understand. I'm always an asshole," Hank reminded her.

"I'm going to ask the Alura program for any information on this species," Alex said walking off.

Alex came to the room where the hologram of Alura appeared. "I need information related to the plant monster on Kara's chest."

"I do not have sufficient information regarding this species," Alura replied.

"Well...shit," Alex muttered.

* * *

Kara casually walked down the halls until she ran into her father. "Kara, good to see that you have recovered from your fever," he said.

"Yeah, sure," Kara said slightly intimidated by him.

"How is my favorite niece," Astra said from behind.

Kara stared at her evil aunt. "Nice of you to join the party, auntie."

"I wouldn't miss it," Astra said.

"How's Uncle Non?" Kara asked playing along.

"He's very busy on the Council. High Chancellor Zod has been giving him many assignments," Astra said.

"I bet," Kara said amused.

A ten-year-old boy then walked in with a metal globe. "Kara, do you know how to open it?" he asked.

Kara took a look at the globe and tried to figure the puzzle out. "Got nothing, kid," she said stumped. Kara then looked out the window and saw military ships patrolling the city.

"Whatever happened to the problem with the core?" Kara asked.

"General Zod threw a coup against the Council. He brought all of our skills and talents together to solve the problem. It wasn't easy but under Zod's strong-willed leadership, we were able to save our world," Zor-El, her father said.

"Well, I'll be damned," Kara said amazed.

* * *

Hank, Alex, and Maxwell considered another approach. "We know that Kara is indestructible but the plant is not. I suggest we light her on fire," Maxwell said.

"Really?" Alex asked skeptically.

"I'm being completely honest here. I think that would work," Maxwell said.

"Alright, let's do it," Hank said.

"You can't be serious?" Alex doubted.

"We don't have satellites and we've lost our best asset. I'm going to do whatever it takes," Hank said.

Kara was isolated in a room and then lit on fire. The fire roared around Kara but the plant remained the same. "What is happening?" Alex wondered.

"It's the reason why her suit doesn't burn away when she flies around. She's generating an energy shield that is protecting her suit and the plant from damage," Maxwell concluded.

"What do you suggest?" Hank asked.

"We weaken her with Kryptonite. Only then can we kill the plant," Maxwell suggested.

"Out of the question," Alex rejected.

"Well, then we have to get into her head. You willing to volunteer?" Maxwell asked.

* * *

Alex used a virtual reality machine to telepathically enter Kara's mind. She quickly realized she was on Krypton. Looking around, she found Kara, Kal-El, Zor-El, Alura, and Astra sitting around talking. "Kara?" Alex wondered.

"Who are you?" Zor-El asked.

"Her sister," Alex said referring to Kara.

"I have no sister," Kara said confused.

"Kara, you're suffering from the effects of a plant creature. It's created this illusion to incapacitate you on Earth," Alex explained.

"Oh really?" Kara asked skeptically.

"Its where you've been for the last 12 years. I have come to take you home," Alex said.

"I am home," Kara replied seriously.

"Arrest this spy," Zor-El ordered security.

* * *

Alex was taken to a tribunal. "We find you guilty," Alura determined.

"What the fuck? No lawyer, no rights, no evidence, and no witnesses. What is this?" Alex objected.

"You are sentenced to life imprisonment in the Phantom Zone," Alura said without emotion.

"Kara, if you banish me we will both be trapped here until that plant kills us," Alex said.

"Don't listen to her. Once she is gone, we will be happy," Zor-El said.

"I think I can handle this," Kara said stepping closer to Alex.

"Why do you think they're trying to silence me? It is because they're afraid of what I have to say," Alex struggled against her restraints and the guards.

"She's trying to confuse you with lies," Alura warned.

"No, I'm trying to remind you of the truth. Life isn't perfect. I know it can be hard and lonely, especially for you. You have sacrificed and you have lost so much. I wish you would have had a life with your family but even if you did it wouldn't be like this. Because this isn't real," Alex pleaded with her.

"And deep down you know it," Alex finished.

Alex then fought against the guards as Kara watched. "This is some good shit right here," Kara said to Kal-El.

"You fight every day to keep people from struggling as you have. I know you can remember. Please try," Alex said as she was eventually subdued.

"Because Earth needs Supergirl!" Alex pleaded as she was placed on the platform to take her to the phantom zone.

"Supergirl?" Kara wondered.

"Yes, remember that life. With James, Winn, and even Hank. Your friends need you and I need my sister!" Alex shouted.

Kara suddenly clapped her hands in applause. All of the other Kryptonians did as well. "Bravo," Kara said impressed.

"A most excellent performance," Zor-El approved.

"It was so touching," Alura said wiping away a tear.

"What the fuck is this?" Alex asked confused.

"All of this is Black Mercy. With the Alura program, I was able to genetically engineer the seeds. It took weeks to grow, though, but finally, the little monster bloomed," Kara said pleased.

"The Alura program said there was no information on this Black Mercy," Alex said confused.

"Yeah, who do you think erased the article from the archives?" Kara said obviously.

"So wait, you're not brainwashed?" Alex asked incredulously.

"Fuck no. I am in complete control of everything I experience here," Kara said.

"Kara, you are our pride and joy," Zor-El and Alura said together.

"It's total bullshit, but I love it," Kara said thoroughly amused.

"You led me to believe I was going to be banished to the phantom zone," Alex said still trying to comprehend everything.

"And you should have seen the look on your face," Kara smiled.

"How could you?" Alex asked outraged.

"Well, that's what you get for being a fun-Nazi. I try to have a few days off to get 'high' and you just come in here and ruin it," Kara said peeved.

"You purposefully risked your own life to get high?" Alex asked dumbfounded.

"As if? The plant detaches and dies after a short period of time. Then I wake up," Kara said simply.

"You had us worried sick! Satellites are down. Your aunt could attack at any moment," Alex said.

"Wow, I take one day off and the world comes to an end," Kara said mockingly.

"I would never do that," Astra said to Kara.

"I know you wouldn't," Kara nodded to her.

"You have to get out of this now," Alex told her.

"It doesn't really work that way. It just takes its natural course. Now, you can either enjoy Krypton with me or you can continue to bitch me out and get sent to the Phantom Zone. And if I send you there, it's going to be really boring," Kara said.

"Do you want to have dinner with us, Alex?" Alura asked.

"Yeah, sure," Alex agreed giving Kara the hateful eye.

* * *

Alex sat down across from Kara at the dinner table. On her plate was a bowl of soup that had a giant spider in it. Kara, meanwhile, had a juicy steak in front of her. "Is this really Kryptonian food or are you still fucking with me?" Alex asked impatiently.

Kara smiled as she ate a mouthful of steak. "Sorry, I'll be nice."

Alex's spider soup turned into a lobster dinner. "To Krypton," Kara said raising her wine glass.

"Krypton forever," Alura said as everyone raised their glass.

Alex half-heartedly raised hers like all the others. She then noticed Kal-El drinking alcohol next to her. "Aren't you too young?"

Kal-El merely shook his head. "What's wrong with him?" Alex wondered.

"Oh, he doesn't get to talk in my reality," Kara explained.

"So, is this the first time you've been high?" Alex asked.

"Oh no, on Krypton I got high all the time," Kara assured her. "Earth drugs got nothing on us."

"Kara, you should have told us about this. We could all have gotten high together," Alura said hurt.

"I'm so sorry," Kara said with false sincerity.

"Can Black Mercy work on a human?" Alex asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. The stimuli could be too much and kill you. Also, you don't have nearly the same experience as I do," Kara said.

The room began to shake a little. "Oh, is it time already?" Kara said disappointedly.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"When reality begins to break, it means the plant is about to die. We don't have much time left," Kara said sadly.

"Well, good. We have things to do," Alex said urgently.

Kara considered her Kryptonian family and then Alex. "Let's take a walk," Kara said and then the world shifted to Earth.

Alex watched in amazement as she saw her mother and father at the family home. Kara was dressed in casual Earth clothes. Alex saw a younger version of her dad walking around the house. "Kara?" Alex wondered.

"Go to him," Kara encouraged.

Alex went over to her mother and father and gave them a hug. "I love you, daddy," Alex said to Jeremiah.

"I love you, too, Alex," Jeremiah said warmly.

"Come inside. I made your favorite chocolate pecan pie," Eliza said to her.

Kara stayed outside and looked up at Earth's yellow sun. Changing reality, she imagined the sun several times larger and a Kryptonian city in the distance. She imagined Kryptonian dragons and ships flying about. "God, I love getting high," Kara said happily.

* * *

Kara awoke in the real world and saw the Black Mercy plant crawl away. It went black and died before it could escape out the door. "Are you alright?" Hank asked Kara.

"I think so," Kara said bewildered. "How long was I out?"

"Several hours," James said.

"Alex?" Kara asked.

"I'm here," Alex said taking off the virtual reality.

Kara faked tears. "Who did this to me?" she demanded.

"It was Non," Alex said immediately.

"I'm going to murder him," Kara pledged.

"Are you really fit to go out there?" Hank asked concernedly.

"I think so," Kara said shaking her head to regain her senses.

* * *

Winn awkwardly stood in front of everyone to give a class. "So, I found a hidden signal within our own satellite transmissions. They're using our satellites against us, you see. And the clock is ticking." A video of a clock ticking down appeared on the screen.

"This sounds like Independence Day," Kara recalled.

"Funny you should say that," Winn smiled.

"What's the connection?" Hank asked.

"They're all using Lord Technology servers which happen to be at the same base Non's troops attacked," Winn determined.

"Now, you know why they hit my facility. They didn't take anything from me. Instead, they added their own technology to my own," Maxwell said.

"It almost sounds like you knew this would happen," Hank said crossly.

Maxwell merely shrugged. "My company has six other satellite farms outside the city limits. They have to be the next target."

"Scramble to each of these locations," Hank ordered his men.

"This wouldn't be a genius trap of yours?" Kara asked Maxwell.

"I've been in this cell the whole time," Maxwell said innocently.

"If it didn't stop the Joker, it shouldn't stop you," Kara smirked at him.

"You've been an excellent help, Maxwell Lord. Now, back to your cell," Hank said to him.

"This is bullshit!" Maxwell shouted as he was taken away.

"Non is mine," Kara said seriously to Hank.

"Yeah, sure, fuck strategic planning," Hank rolled his eyes.

* * *

DEO helicopters and Kara took off to each of the six satellite farms. Kara found Non at one of the large satellite dishes and tackled him to the ground. "Do you have any idea what you did to me? I was trying to get high, but you had to fuck it all up," Kara raged.

"What the fuck?" Non wondered as he was punched repeatedly to the face.

Kara brought Non to his feet while keeping a firm grip on his neck. "Do you think I'll let you stop me? Never!" Kara shouted insanely.

"What are you talking about, you crazy bitch!" Non shouted back.

Kara punched him a few more times and threw him aside.

* * *

Alex repelled down from a helicopter while shooting at Astra as she worked on a control panel. Astra fired her heat vision at her rope snapping it. Alex fell to the ground with a thud. "Did not think that one through," Alex groaned.

"I'd be willing to let Kara live for the sake of our family and race but that does not extend to you, bitch," Astra smirked. Astra used her super-speed to get close to Alex and grabbed her by the throat. J'onn suddenly arrived punching Astra off of Alex.

"I thought all of your kind were dead?" Astra said confused.

"I am the last," J'onn told her.

"Wow, that's going to make me feel like shit when I kill you," Astra said remorsefully. Astra then flew at J'onn and started beating his ass all over the rooftop and onto another building.

* * *

Kara looked around as if she sensed something far away. Non took the opportunity to attack, pummeling Kara with punches to the face and torso. Kara simply allowed Non to punch at her for a good moment until Non was tired. Non stared at Kara wondering what damage if any he had done to her.

Kara leaped up and punched Non to the ground. Non got up only to be hit with a powerful punch to the gut that sent a shock wave through the woods. Non coughed up blood devastated. "How can you be this strong? I've trained for weeks under the most brutal conditions. You're but a mere child."

"You lost the moment you arrived on this planet," Kara said simply. She then kicked Non through the satellite dish blasting a large hole through it. With her heat vision, she blasted out the base of the satellite dish in a powerful explosion. The satellite dish came down with a thud.

Non cried out in rage and fired his heat vision at Kara blasting her several feet back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Astra loaded up her Myriad device not realizing Non had already failed. Alex fired her pistol at the control panel creating a spark fire inside. "No," Astra realized in horror.

J'onn pulled her away from the control panel and continued the fight. He used his special ability to allow Astra to flow right through him as if he were a ghost. Astra finally got the better of J'onn with a knife to his throat. "Fear not, Martian, I will give you a soldier's death," Astra said to him.

"Bitch, please," J'onn replied as a glowing green Kryptonite sword went through her chest. The blade severed her spine and nearly went through her heart.

Astra gasped in pain and collapsed to the ground as Alex retracted the blade. "Kryptonite, it is a bitch," Alex said to her.

* * *

Kara watched dispassionately as Non tried to crawl away from her. He had multiple bones broken, a concussion, and his guts scrambled by her attacks. Nothing Non could do had any effect on her. "Kara, come over here quick. It's Astra," Alex radioed her.

"Well, it looks like you lucked out," Kara said giving Non a good goodbye kick.

Kara shot up and sped to Alex's location. She arrived slamming onto the rooftop and found Astra on the floor motionless. "Looks like you got it handled," Kara said confused.

"There was a fight," Alex said vaguely putting her sword away.

"I killed her ass," Hank lied.

"Oh yeah, how did you manage it?" Kara asked skeptically.

"It helps to be a badass," Hank replied.

Kara casually strolled over to the defeated Astra. "Hello, little one," Astra said to her.

"No, you can't be like this. Tell me how you hate me or that your men are going to make me pay," Kara said sadly.

"I'm so happy to see that your sister brought you back from that bad habit," Astra said pleased.

"Really? It's so harmless," Kara shook her head. "I have to tell you when I was high, I saw you there and you weren't a bitch to me."

"Kara, listen to me. Non cannot be stopped," Astra said putting her hands on the sides of Kara's face.

"Well, I just did," Kara said unconcernedly.

"If you stand in his way, he will kill you," Astra warned.

"Yeah, as if," Kara doubted. "Before you die, you can redeem yourself by telling me everything you know about Myriad," Kara told her.

"I'm not...a cliche...Kara," Astra gasped and fell dead.

Kara frowned and shook her head. "Not like this...not like this."

"Kara, we have to leave," Alex said as Kryptonian soldiers sped towards them.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Kara said, her fighting spirit gone.

* * *

At the DEO, Hank came over to Kara who was lost in thought. "We cool even though I killed your aunt?" he asked her.

"Yeah, we're cool. Imagine if I took it personally and threatened global security by quitting," Kara mused.

"If you ever feel you want to file a complaint against me, make sure you spell my name right," Hank told her.

"Your fake human name?" Kara asked.

"That's right," Hank nodded.

Kara got close to Hank and whispered in his ear. "Mother-fucker, I know you didn't do it."

Hank felt a human-like chill go down his spine as Kara walked off.

* * *

Kara came upon her apartment door and noticed it had been kicked in. "Great," she muttered and then found her co-workers cleaning her place up. "Wow, how embarrassing," Kara said as she realized her co-workers had seen how messy her place was.

"You shouldn't have," Kara said with false sincerity.

"You mean this wasn't mandatory?" Winn joked.

"It is if you're my boyfriend," Kara reminded him.

"Kara, we don't need to discuss the plant," James said gently.

"Good, because I don't care to talk about it," Kara said awkwardly.

"Well, I got you some potstickers," Winn announced.

"And I got you your favorite ice cream," James added.

"Oh, this is too much," Kara smiled guiltily.

"Yeah, it really is," Alex said knowingly. "Kara, I have something to tell you," she said seriously.

"Oh really?" Kara wondered.

"Don't get high again without inviting me," Alex said eventually.

"Alright," Kara agreed. "Hey, what do we do when a relative dies?"

"What?" Alex asked afraid of the answer.

"We get drunk as fuck," Kara said opening a beer and clinking with James and Winn.


	14. Master Jailer

Kara was positively exhausted after getting high, fighting Kryptonians, and then getting shit-faced drunk. "I should probably go to bed," Kara said.

"You worried about Cat Grant?" Alex asked concerned.

"Nah, I'll get chewed out. I've been chewed out before," Kara said nonchalantly.

"Okay, come here. No thinking," Alex said giving Kara hug.

"You don't need to tell me twice," Kara said embracing her. "You know the fucked up part. I miss Astra. I miss our conversations. I miss kicking her ass. She reminded me of my mother every time I saw her," Kara said tearfully.

"This is the alcohol talking," Alex said condescendingly

"If only Hank hadn't killed her ass...," Kara shook her head.

"Kara, there's something I need to tell you," Alex said reluctantly.

The doors suddenly burst open as Non entered the apartment. "It would be so easy to kill you," Non said to them both.

"As if? You recovered quickly after all those broken bones," Kara scoffed. "You want some potstickers? They're really good."

"I need you to come with me," Non said to Kara.

"Not a chance," Alex said taking out her pistol.

"You know that's useless against him, right? It's like being hit with a nerf gun," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Kara. I'm trying to save your ass," Alex said annoyed.

"You have no part in this, human," Non said to Alex.

"I feel pretty involved," Alex argued.

"I come for Astra," Non said.

"But she died," Kara said confused.

"I'm aware of that," Non gritted his teeth. "Will you come?"

"I suppose," Kara agreed.

* * *

Kara, dressed as Supergirl, arrived at a gathering of Kryptonians high in the air. Among them was the coffin of Astra. "Do you do this ceremony for all the men I kill?" Kara asked Non.

"She would have wanted you here. Let's just get this over with," Non said angrily. "It is our custom for a surviving female to lead the rites," Non said.

"You have no other females in your group? What a sausage fest," Kara noted.

"Just do the rite," Non said frustrated. "You do remember the prayer of the dead, right?"

"Yeah, sure," Kara said awkwardly.

"You have been...," Kara began and then paused to remember.

"The sun of...," Non said annoyed.

"Of...our lives," Kara remembered.

"There is more," Non said after another pause from Kara.

"Right, our prayers will be the sun," Kara said sheepishly.

"That lights your way on the journey home," Non recited for her.

"We will remember you...," Kara struggled.

"In every dawn," Non gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"And await...," Kara said and forgot the rest.

"The night we join you in the sky," Non said for her losing patience.

"Jesus will be done," Kara concluded.

"It's Rao, the sun god," Non shook his head.

"Yeah, well, I stopped believing in that pagan nonsense once Jeremiah taught me about our true Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ," Kara said brightly.

"I don't believe in Rao either but it's part of the tradition," Non said frustrated.

"Okay, let...Rao's will be done," Kara said snickering.

"That was very inappropriate. If it were possible, your aunt would be rolling in her capsule. Thank you," Non said.

"No problem," Kara said awkwardly.

"I shall observe the period of mourning. And then Kara Zor-El, the next coffin will be yours," Non promised.

"How ominous. Are you going to give me a Kryptonian funeral too?" Kara asked.

"To be completely honest, I doubt it," Non said rudely.

"You all behave, alright," Kara said to the others and flew off.

* * *

Kara briefed Hank and Alex on the situation. "How long until Non returns?" Hank asked.

"Two weeks," Kara answered.

"Do you think he can be trusted to observe this mourning period," Hank asked skeptically.

"Do you think he's going to let his wife, my aunt, walk alone in the dark?" Kara asked offended.

"I simply...," Hank said awkwardly.

"We're at war. We're going to have to do a lot of things we don't want to do like killing family members for one," Kara said darkly.

Hank stared Kara down. "You can take that self-righteous tone of yours and shove it up your ass."

"Prisoner 5090 wants to talk to you," an analyst said to Kara.

"You know, it would be a lot simpler if you called him Max," Kara said peeved.

* * *

Kara entered Maxwell's cell to toy with him. "I suppose I owe you a thank you," she said.

"You owe me more than that. I saved the world," Maxwell said pleased with himself.

"Don't get too proud of yourself. I have the power to wipe out every living thing on this planet including the criminal Kryptonians," Kara said.

"Where would the fun be in that? You need me, Kara. You need me to play our game," Maxwell said.

"So you can tell everyone who I am? Put my family in danger?" Kara asked.

"I'm just trying to protect the planet," Maxwell argued.

"From whom? Me?" Kara asked.

"You're one crazy bitch, you know that? Do you ever look at yourself in the mirror and ask yourself, 'Wow, it's amazing how fucking crazy I really am.' Do you ever do that?" Maxwell asked.

"I don't need a mirror, Maxwell. I can see my reflection from your cell wall," Kara teased.

"When gods walk the Earth, only tiny mortals suffer," Maxwell said.

"I may not suffer from disease, lost limbs, or disfigurement, but I do suffer loss. And you better hope I continue to feel that way, because God help you all if I ever decide I don't need human company anymore," Kara threatened.

"I was promised Netflix," Maxwell reminded her.

"Look, Max, I'm incredibly busy so stop paging me, or I'm going to have to snap off your dick and shove it up your ass," Kara told him.

"This isn't over!" Maxwell shouted at her as she left.

* * *

Kara entered the Catco office and found a panicked Winn. "We have a problem," he said.

"Oh really? Is it more threatening than my uncle launching a blood feud on the planet in two weeks?" Kara wondered.

"Yes," Winn said seriously

"By all means, let's solve it, best buddy," Kara said enthusiastically.

Kara noticed a desk near to Cat's office. "What the fuck is this doing here?" she asked. She then noticed the name tag on the desk. "Not going to even try," she said referring to the name.

"I see you've met Siobhan," Cat greeted.

"I've met her desk," Kara corrected.

"Good morning, Siobhan Smythe," she said ambushing Kara from the side.

"Wow, I didn't see you there," Kara said startled.

"Well, I could see that your job was beginning to strain your abilities, so I took it upon myself to hire another assistant to help you," Cat explained.

"Pure genius," Kara mocked.

"Assistant number one, meet assistant number two," Cat said to them.

"Ha! My number is higher than yours. In your face," Kara said to Siobhan.

"Kara, in my office. Siobhan, get me Olsen and Lane," Cat ordered.

Kara closed the doors behind her as Cat sat down at her desk. "You know why I am doing this?" Cat asked.

"To create healthy competition and motivate me to better myself," Kara said thoughtfully.

"Exactly," Cat said. "You are the worst secretary I have ever had. I would fire you but you have valuable information on Supergirl and other alien activity on the planet," Cat said.

"Don't forget I have a team that does a damn good job in corporate espionage and hacking government files," Kara added.

"Right, but I also need an assistant that can actually do the job," Cat said annoyed. "If you actually get better, you just might get the number one position again."

"If only I gave a shit about such things," Kara replied.

"You're never going to advance with that attitude," Cat scolded.

"So far, I've advanced pretty well by default. With your track record, it's only a matter of time before she either dies or becomes a super-villain," Kara said knowingly.

"Or maybe she'll replace me one day and be your boss," Cat threatened.

Kara barked out a laugh and Cat chuckled with her. "You have any idea where Maxwell Lord is?" Cat asked seriously.

"He's in a DEO jail cell. That's classified by the way," Kara said.

"What? Why?" Cat asked.

"He tried to reveal my identity and threaten my family," Kara said nonchalantly.

"So, he knows your true identity too," Cat rolled her eyes.

"Well, at least he actually figured it out on his own," Kara mocked.

"I knew who you were the moment you came into my office," Cat said unconvincingly.

"Bullshit," Kara coughed.

James and Lucy entered Cat's office. "The big story is that Maxwell Lord is missing. I know that he's locked up at the DEO, but I can't print that. So, come up with other theories as to why he's missing," Cat ordered.

"He's locked up?" Lucy wondered. "How do you know?"

"Supergirl told me," Cat said simply.

"Even if that were true, that would be really irresponsible of her," Lucy said shocked.

"It's not really a big deal," Kara said defensively.

"It's a matter of national security. This would be labeled as classified information," Lucy continued.

"It doesn't matter how I got the information. The fact is, I have it. Now, I need some juicy stories of where he could be," Cat said impatiently.

"On it," James said.

"Right," Lucy said shaking her head.

James exited the office and met with Kara. "We need to talk," he told her.

"I can help. I'm the one in charge of talking to all department heads," Siobhan interjected.

"I need to talk to Kara about our sexual affair. Do you care to assist me in this matter?" James asked rhetorically.

"No," Siobhan said awkwardly.

"Then shut the fuck up," James told her.

Kara grinned at Siobhan and followed James to an empty office. "What am I supposed to do about Max?" James asked.

"What, you not a good liar or something?" Kara rolled her eyes.

"It's not just that. I don't like it that he's being held against his will without rights or a trial," James said sincerely.

"What are you, a Rand Paul supporter?" Kara mocked.

"It's just wrong," James insisted.

"He tried to kill me. He's lucky to still be alive," Kara remarked.

"We both know nothing can kill you," James said. "Everyone, including Max, must be allowed their fundamental human rights. Otherwise, we become the very thing we're fighting against."

"That is so cliche, James. We can't defend human rights if we are defeated. I would rather have a quasi-democracy than a total dictatorship under Non," Kara argued.

"You could kill Non and all of his men so easily. You just don't give a shit," James lectured.

"James, you don't want me to give a shit, alright. If I start to give a shit, I might just give a fuck," Kara warned him.

"What does that even mean?" James wondered as Kara left the room.

* * *

That night, Alex and her men got their asses kicked by a masked man in an armored suit inside a warehouse. He apparently waited for the DEO to arrive only to ambush them. After inflicting a few casualties on the DEO, the Master Jailer took hold of an alien prisoner and flew out of the warehouse.

"Well...shit," Alex said as she saw several of her men lying on the ground.

* * *

Hank looked over a computer screen of the Master Jailer at the DEO. "He has bullet-proof armor, energy blasters from his wrists, and flying ability. He's basically Iron Man."

"Where did he take our target?" Alex wondered.

"And why?" Hank questioned.

"Maybe he had some beef he had to settle," Kara said glaring at Hank. "Since when do you not call me?"

"Since you've been a colossal bitch," Hank shot back.

"I could file a sexual harassment form against you with HR," Kara threatened.

"Just make sure you spell my name right, bitch," Hank said standing up to her.

"Let's focus on the target at hand," Alex said breaking the tension between them.

"It's possible he's an interstellar bounty hunter," Hank suggested.

"Don't say it," Alex warned Kara.

"Like Boba Fett?" Kara grinned.

Hank and Alex both groaned. "I'm going to contact Metropolis Police and see if they have any leads on our missing person."

* * *

Master Jailer took his prisoner to his secret lair. "You are Fort Rozz prisoner 2444. Guilty of being one creepy mother-fucker," he said.

"Come on, man. There's no death penalty on Krypton," the alien prisoner said.

"We're not on Krypton. No one escapes the Master Jailer," he said through his mask.

"Master Jailer? Really?" the alien prisoner said unimpressed.

Master Jailer activated the laser guillotine and cut off the prisoner's head. The prisoner's head then suddenly grew back. "Do you have any idea how much that stings?" the alien prisoner asked rhetorically.

"Hmm...this could take a while," Master Jailer said as he activated the guillotine again.

* * *

Hank and Alex came into the Metropolis City Police office posing as FBI agents. "This is Agent Henshaw. I'm Agent Danvers," Alex introduced as they showed their fake FBI badges.

"I'm Detective Warner. This is Draper," the Black lead detective said. "What up, my man?" Detective Warner asked giving Hank a rehearsed handshake.

"We're looking into a recent kidnapping in Metropolis," Hank said. "This is our primary suspect," Hank showed them a screen of Master Jailer.

"Who is that? Some Iron Man rip-off cos-player?" Detective Warner asked.

"Actually, that looks like it could be dangerous," Draper said defensively.

"Any help would be much appreciated," Alex said politely.

"The Feds come crawling," Det. Warner said amused and placed a huge folder on his desk. "You have any idea how many kidnappings we get in this city?"

"Then how come there's just the two of you?" Alex questioned.

"Because it's Christmas," Det. Warner said obviously.

"The thing about Christmas that I like is that Santa judges the good and the wicked with a list. He sees all," Draper said seriously.

"Like our suspect," Alex said.

"We've been tracking this guy for months but we don't have any leads," Draper said.

"There are other kidnappings?" Hank asked.

"Oh, a shit ton. This is Metropolis," Draper frowned. "We found some of the bodies down the river. All of them were decapitated and weird."

"Weird, how?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, like alien weird," Draper said vaguely.

* * *

Kara was busy on Facebook when she got a chat message from Siobhan. "What's your deal with James Olsen?"

"Just a friend," Kara typed.

"That's bullshit," Siobhan typed back.

"Well, you can go fuck yourself," Kara said out loud as Cat came in.

"Kara, behave yourself," Cat lectured. "Inside voice."

Kara glared at Cat as she went into her office and then got a phone call from Alex. "What's up, Alex?" Kara said loudly so the whole office could hear.

"We need you at the DEO," Alex said urgently.

"Is Hank going to be there?" Kara asked scornfully.

"Of course he is. We need you now," Alex pressed.

Kara sighed and looked at Siobhan. "I need you to get Cat's lunch."

"This sounds like you want me to do my job and yours," Siobhan realized.

"Yeah, it kind of does," Kara smiled and walked off.

* * *

Master Jailer arrived at a university and tracked down prisoner 2445, a wimpy professor type. "Judgement Day, professor," he said through his mask.

"Wow, you're almost as bad as my students," the alien professor replied and ran off.

Master Jailer threw his baton like TJ Hooker. The professor fell to the ground helplessly.

Kara, dressed as Supergirl, landed at the scene. "So, what's your deal?" Kara asked Master Jailer.

"To punish and execute the wicked," he replied.

"That sounds great. Carry on then," Kara allowed. "Wait, what did he do?"

"He smuggled narcotics," Master Jailer said.

Kara gave the professor a wide-eyed look. "You don't say? I'll take him in," Kara offered.

"No, he must be taken in by me," Master Jailer insisted and threw out chains at Kara.

"Really?" Kara asked as the chains wrapped around her wrists.

Master Jailer used his super strength to throw Kara into a tree. Kara immediately flew at Master Jailer and kicked him to the ground.

Master Jailer quickly got up and wrapped chains around Kara's body. She easily snapped them off. Master Jailer then went for an assault with powerful punches. Kara easily dodged them all and then head-butted him knocking him out. Kara then scanned the area for the professor.

As she looked around, Master Jailer had activated a cloaking device and took off. Kara turned back to Master Jailer only to see him gone.

"Son-of-a-bitch," Kara realized she had lost them both.

* * *

James was enjoying a glass of Whiskey when Cat interrupted. "Holy shit!" James said as she entered.

"Just sit," Cat allowed. "Dark night of the soul, huh?" Cat asked.

"Almost as dark as my skin," James remarked.

"Does everything have to be racial with you?" Cat asked.

"Yes," James said bluntly.

"You up here just to enjoy the view?" Cat asked skeptically.

"Well, it's personal, I suppose," James said.

"We're in the gossip industry. Everything is personal," Cat said. "I was once assigned to write about an actor. Everyone said how much of a good guy he was except his wife's make-up artist who covered up the bruises."

"Did you tell?" James asked.

"No, I didn't. He shot her in the head three months later and not a day goes by that I don't ask myself if I could have done something to stop it," Cat said reflectively.

"That's one sad story," James said.

"So, if you know something you better tell me, fucker," Cat said angrily.

"What? Now, I think you made that whole story up," James said skeptically.

"Think about what you want. If Maxwell Lord isn't found soon, I'm going to fire you all," Cat said and then returned inside.

"Crazy bitch," James said as he finished his glass.

* * *

Kara came back to the DEO with Master Jailer's chains. "It's a black-star alloy. Definitely not from around here," Hank said.

"So, he's executing alien prisoners. What's the big deal? Isn't that what I do?" Kara asked confused.

"Occasionally, we need them to stay alive for interrogation. We only kill the most dangerous of them," Hank corrected. "For example, Luzano was just a drug smuggler until your mother put him away."

"Let's not discuss my family," Kara glared at Hank.

"Your mother is linked to each and every one of these criminals, so you can go fuck yourself," Hank told her.

"Someone is here to see you, ma'am," an analyst said to Kara.

"Tell Maxwell Lord that if I have to talk to him again, it will be his last," Kara threatened.

"It's not him," the analyst said bringing in James.

"Well...shit," Kara realized.

* * *

Kara took James into the armory filled with weapons, ammunition, and explosives, the perfect place for an argument. "So...how can I help you?" Kara asked annoyed.

"Cat says that if Maxwell isn't released, we're all going to be fired," James said.

"She's bluffing," Kara smirked. "Couldn't you have said that over the phone?"

"I needed to tell you in person that this is wrong," James said righteously.

"We have thousands of prisoners here and you focus on just this one?" Kara asked.

"You're running a secret Guantanamo here," James said.

"That is...the most American thing you could have said to me," Kara said wiping away a grateful tear.

"It's not a compliment," James corrected.

"Oh really?" Kara asked becoming impatient.

"You are completely unaccountable," James said.

"Yeah, that's the point. My cousin has rules. He's the big hero. Everyone loves Superman. I don't have rules. I find and kill mother-fuckers. That's what I do," Kara said forcefully.

"You can be just as much a hero as Superman," James said.

"I think that time has already passed," Kara said sadly.

Alex tapped on the glass getting Kara's attention. "You're doing the right thing, James. This is the role for you to play. To be my conscience. Now, I have to do my role," Kara said leaving the armory.

"We found all sorts of human DNA on Master Jailer's baton. It's police issued and linked to Detective Warner," Alex said.

"Its semen, isn't it?" Kara speculated.

"No, don't be gross," Alex corrected.

"So, obviously it's not Detective Warner," Kara said bored.

"What makes you say that?" Alex asked.

"A cop wouldn't be that careless," Kara argued.

"Well, we have to check it out," Alex said.

* * *

Kara flew in and landed right next to Detective Warren's car. "What the hell are you doing? You trying to get someone killed?" Detective Warner yelled at her.

"Not yet," Kara scoffed as she crossed her arms.

"Detective Warner, step away from the vehicle," Alex ordered.

"I'm one of the good guys," Detective Warner said outraged. "Is this because I'm Black?"

"You're half-right. It's because you wear a black suit and kill people," Kara said self-righteously.

Draper, who had been in the car, suddenly shot Detective Warner and Alex. He then activated his black Iron Man suit and pointed his wrist at Kara.

"Called it," Kara smirked and then realized Alex was down. "Oh, shit," she said kneeling down to Alex's side.

"She'll be fine, but you won't," Master Jailer said as he fired on Kara.

* * *

Kara found herself in a cage with red sunlight over her head. Across from her was a human-looking alien in his own cage. "If I had to guess, that light mimics the red sun of Krypton," Lumanzo said.

"Oh really?" Kara rolled her eyes.

"Since you derive your power from Earth's yellow sun, it would seem we are up a creek without a poodle," he said.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Kara laughed in spite of her situation. "Paddle and it's shit's creek," Kara corrected.

"Ah yes, do I love a good paddle," Lumanzo said reflectively.

"So, what are you in for?" Kara asked curiously.

"I was born on Star Haven. Do you know of it?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," Kara said having no recollection of it.

"After a strong season, one of my wives fell ill. I didn't have the money for health treatments. So, I entered the world of interplanetary drug smuggling. I was caught on my first run," he said.

"That is so lame," Kara shook her head.

"Yes, isn't it? By now my wife must be dead, perhaps all of my wives and children," the alien said sadly.

"Relativity: It is a bitch," Kara said knowingly.

"When I crashed on Earth, I pledged to only live a good life. I became a professor and taught students about the stars," he said.

"That school has the worst background check," Kara smirked. "Don't worry, professor. I'm going to get us out of here," she promised.

"No. Justice has come for your friend," Master Jailer said entering the room.

"Why don't you lose the mask?" Kara asked. "You're not as scary as you think. I've seen worse," Kara said shuddering to think of it.

Draper took off his mask and peered into Kara's cell. "I've been watching you, Kara Zor-El," he said.

"Creepy as fuck," Kara replied.

"Language, please," Draper scolded.

"Is that worthy of a death sentence?" Kara mocked.

"It's worthy of continued red sunlight," Draper said. "Your mother would have been proud to see you follow in her footsteps, delivering justice against those who sin."

"I know, right?" Kara said amused.

"We could be colleagues," Draper said seriously. "Your mother dealt out true justice against the scum of the galaxy. She was a great woman. Fort Rozz was the paradise of her design, and I'm carrying on her great work," Draper said.

"Oh, well, in that case, carry on," Kara agreed.

"I sense deception from you. Perhaps, I was wrong about you," Draper detected.

"No shit?" Kara wondered.

"I have protected this city. This world. Humans have little understanding of true justice," Draper said.

"Texas begs to differ," Kara pointed out.

"Justice must be absolute, universal, planet-wide," Draper said.

"I'm sure killing criminals with your laser guillotine in your creepy cabin will accomplish this," Kara mocked.

"I will have you witness true justice," Draper told her and then turned to the professor alien.

"Criminal 2445, judgment is upon you," Draper told him.

"Come on, man. I didn't actually hurt anyone," Professor Alien said.

"Tell that to all the addicts you were going to supply with your smuggled narcotics," Draper accused. "Now, down," Draper ordered the professor onto the guillotine.

"Okay, this has been fun being in your silly cage, but I have to take charge now," Kara said as she ripped the cage open.

"How?" Draper wondered.

"If I had just arrived on Earth, maybe red sunlight would have actually weakened me. It's called reserves," Kara said simply. "And my cells have reserves up the ass."

Draper activated his armor and fired laser bolts at Kara. The bolts were simply absorbed by her suit harmlessly. "That actually tickled," Kara smirked amused.

"But I knocked you out earlier?" Draper said confused.

"Oh that, I figured if I went to sleep you would think that and take me to your secret hiding place. Also, I have a homing beacon on me, so you're fucked one way or another," Kara smirked.

Kara then grabbed his wrists crushing them and head-butted his helmet off. Kara then grabbed Draper by the throat and broke his neck. Draper fell to the ground dead. The ceiling suddenly exploded as Alex and her team came in. Alex looked around and found the dead Draper on the floor.

"Apparently, I'm late," Alex muttered.

"Nice detective work finding this place," Kara mocked.

"What happens to me now?" Professor Alien wondered.

"Oh, the execution is still on," Kara told him.

"Oh dear," he said pathetically.

"Nah, I'm just fucking with you. I pardon you," Kara said to him touching his nose with her two fingers.

"Oh, thank you," Professor Alien said gratefully.

"Now, you better hook me up with some of that good shit," Kara told him.

* * *

Kara dropped Professor Alien off at his university. "I'm grateful I did not acquire the ability to fly on this planet," he said.

"Oh, we're both going to be flying like a kite soon," Kara said hopefully.

"What do you mean?" Professor Alien asked.

"Where's the weed?" Kara asked bluntly.

"I got out of the drug business a long time ago," Professor Alien said awkwardly.

"You better be fucking with me. That's the only reason I let you go," Kara said pissed. "What about all your students?"

"I always teach them to abstain from drugs," Professor Alien said sheepishly.

"My whole evening is ruined," Kara said angrily.

"I'm sorry," Professor Alien said sincerely.

"You know what? It's cool. Have a good evening," Kara said flying away.

* * *

Kara entered Maxwell's cell. "You're free to go," Kara said as the door to Maxwell's cell opened.

"That's unexpected. Why?" Maxwell asked.

"Because I want to continue our little game. While you have been in this cell, Alex and I have accumulated evidence against you that would fill this room. So long as you don't reveal my identity or that of the DEO, you get to go free," Kara said.

"Have you ever heard of the story of the fox and the scorpion," Maxwell smiled.

"I can't drown, Maxwell. You can expose my true identity, threaten the people I love, and maybe even invent a weapon that might tickle me. But you'll never kill me. No one can. So, you sting me, and I'll kill you and then I'll keep living for as long as the sun keeps shining," Kara said.

"I heard you killed Master Jailer. Why?" Maxwell asked. "Wasn't he doing the DEO's bidding killing criminals that have escaped?"

"There will only be one executioner on this world and that is me," Kara told him.

* * *

Kara entered the Catco office and was quickly ambushed by Siobhan. "Just want you to know, I did all your work for you while you were gone," she said smartly. "I don't think Cat even noticed a difference."

"I wish...I wish I gave a shit," Kara replied. "I have concluded that I don't like you, after all."

"Oh really? I'm not here to make friends. I'm here to kick ass," Siobhan said.

"I would actually admire your tenacity if it were on the battlefield instead of a gossip magazine office," Kara mocked.

"I will be the next Cat Grant," Siobhan said and then prattled on about her ambitions. "Soon, you'll be booking my wax appointments."

"I will gladly book an appointment to have your ass shaved," Kara replied.

Kara exited the office and went onto the balcony to meet with James. "I just want to thank you for keeping me on the right path."

"You freed a murdering psychopath who has billions at his disposal," James criticized.

"What must I do to please you?" Kara pleaded.

"I'm just fucking with you," James smiled.

"Thanks. You make me a better hero, you know that?" Kara said gratefully.

"Kara, you are the worst superhero ever. I'm just satisfied you haven't become a villain. Then, we would all be fucked," James said.

"Something other than me destroying the world got you bothered?" Kara asked.

"Lucy bitched me out for lying about you. I need to tell her the truth," James said.

"The truth about you cheating on her with me?" Kara wondered.

"No, no, I need to tell her that you're Supergirl," James said seriously.

"Well, why not have the whole office know," Kara said sarcastically.

"I won't tell her unless you give me permission to," James said sincerely.

"I'll think about it," Kara said honestly.

* * *

Kara entered the Alura hologram chamber with Hank standing by. "How can I be of assistance to you, Kara?" Alura asked.

"This asshole killed your sister. I just wanted you to know that," Kara said to her.

"Kiss my black ass, Kara," Hank said annoyed. "I thought we were in here for official business."

"Okay, okay," Kara said. "Tell me about Myriad," Kara ordered.

"Warning, this construct is not authorized to discuss Myriad," Alura said suddenly.

"No seriously, what is it?" Kara asked.

"Warning, continued questioning about Myriad will result in this AI's self-destruction," Alura warned.

"Yeah, right. No balls," Kara doubted. "What is...," Kara began and then the hologram disappeared. Kara turned to see that Hank had already turned the hologram off.

"What could be so terrible that a hologram won't even discuss it?" Hank wondered.

"She reminds me of my mom," Kara mused. "But now all I can think of is Astra and how you killed her."

"I'm sorry you weren't there to have seen it," Hank said rudely.

"I need space. Space from you," Kara said obnoxiously and left the room.


End file.
